Strawhat's new nakama: A blacksmith?
by bluerulez
Summary: A girl with a devastating past joins the Straw Hats! But wait, she's Luffy's childhood friend, as well as Ace's fiance? Yuki manages to fight her way through her past... but will it come back to haunt her? She also has a dream to find her long-lost brother... what will happen when the crew gets mixed up into something troublesome? And her mixed feelings for them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My third story! :D Okay, so my friend requested this story in another website… and she wanted me to make it like Ace being my OC's fiancé and Luffy being her captain and stuff… soo yeah. That part is her idea, but the rest is mine :) **

**Oh this is a slow beginning I know… and there's a lot of dialogue as well…. What can I say? I need to introduce everything and everyone so yeah… but it will have action and will get better so please bear with me! :D Well thanks for reading this! **

Chapter 1

"Hey Nami~" Luffy grumbled. "How much longer till we reach the island? I'm getting hungry!"

"Since when aren't you?" Nami sighed. "Just wait a little longer Luffy! We can see the island now so we should be there soon." She eyed the island that was full of people and shopping centers. "I have a good feeling about this island!" She smirked.

"Oi Nami~ Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Luffy complained.

"Nami-Swaaaan~! Robin-chwaaaan~! I made milkshakes especially for you filled with love~!" The cook, Sanji sang. Robin chuckled and thanked the love cook while Nami just snatched it from his hands annoyed by Luffy's constant pestering.

"OI SANJI! No fair! Give me one too!" Luffy yelled as well as their sharpshooter, Usopp. "Yeah yeah! It's not fair!"

"Shut up you two! You don't deserve it!" Sanji scoffed and walked off leaving Luffy and Usopp in a rant.

"Ne, Zoro…. What kind of island is this?" Chopper innocently asked the swordsman.

"How should I know? We'll find out when we get there Chopper." He yawned.

"Hmmm…. I hope it's a nice island like Alabasta was when we saved it!" Chopper smiled.

"Hn."

"Jii-san! I'm leaving!" One girl exclaimed.

"You better get something good this time…. I don't want some shitty rotten food again." Her grandpa told her.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that! How was I supposed to know it was rotten?" The girl muttered.

"Hurry up and go!" He yelled.

The 19 year old girl waved to her grandpa and skipped off to get some food. She had long silver hair, light blue eyes and a scar across her right eye and one on her left cheek. She had on long sleeved shirt, jeans and shoes on; the shoes were old and weary though.

On her way back from shopping, she could hear some screams from behind her, turning around she saw a blond man with all black clothes and smoking a cigarette yelling. "OI LUFFY! Where are you going?"

"Hahahahaha! I smell meat! Soooo hungry!"

"I told you I'll make you some food so wait! You're causing trouble for Nami-san and Robin-chan!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"OI LUFFY!"

"Luffy? Can it be-" The girl was cut off from her thoughts when Luffy ran into her making her drop her newly purchased food. "Ah!" They both said simultaneously.

"Haha sorry about tha-" Luffy stopped at what he was saying and stared at the girl with wide eyes. "YUKI?"

"Ah… it is you after all!" Yuki smiled. "Been a while, huh?"

"YUKI!" Luffy hugged the slightly shorter girl with happiness. "It's been so long!"

Sanji was bewildered at the sight when he finally caught up with Luffy. "L-Luffy? What the hell do you think you're doing? He yelled in jealousy.

"Ah Sanji. Haha this is Yuki! She's my….. I guess you could call her my sister!" He smiled.

"S-Sister? You have a brother and a sister?" He gasped.

"Haha yeah."

"Ah, nice to meet you, S-Sanji-kun?" Yuki bowed politely.

"NO~! It's my pleasure Yuki-chwaaaaan~! I never met someone as beautiful as you~" He yelped. Taking her hand, he was ready to kiss it, but of course Luffy stopped him. "No!" He yelled and slapped his hand.

"Ah? What was that for Luffy?" Sanji roared.

"Haha sorry Sanji! But she's engaged!" He laughed.

"… Huh?"

Yuki blushed. "Y-yeah… sorry…."

"TO WHO? Ahhh! This is horrible! My cute Yuki-chwan is taken from someone? Ahh! Who could this bastard be?" He demanded to Luffy.

"Ace." Luffy replied normally.

"….Hah?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow second chapter done :D Well…. Just to tell you guys since I didn't say anything in the first chapter…. This is taking place after Alabasta; so the newest member there is Robin… and later on Yuki. But later I will skip ahead and go to the 2 year arc thing…. And right now it's going real slow I know and there's a lot of dialogue but that's cause I have to have everything set up, you know? But I promise it'll become better :) so enjoy! **

Chapter 2:

"Geez! How stupid can Luffy be? Suddenly dashing off like that?" Nami cursed. "If he does that one more time I swear I'll make him starve!"

"Like you could do that, Nami… you should be used to his sudden outbursts! At least Sanji went after him…. Though on your command hah…" Ussop assured.

"Whatever! I'm just going to forget about him! Chopper!" Nami called. "Come with me, I need someone to carry my shopping bags."

"Eh? Again?" Chopper whined while Nami gave him the death glare. "Heh… alright I'm coming! As long as I get to look at some medical books."

"Oi, oi…. Leave him alone you bitch! Chopper, ignore her… she can't to shit." Zoro grinned while Chopper nervously turned to Nami.

"What was that?" Nami yelled.

"Ahh…. You're giving me a headache you stupid woman! I'll kill you if you don't shut up!" Zoro shouted back.

"What?"

"We're going Mr. Swordsman, Ms. Navigator." Robin told her crewmates. Her and Usopp were going to go around town looking for supplies. "Heh. Have fun Zoro watching the ship!" Usopp smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave already."

Meanwhile, the others were walking back towards Yuki's home/shop. Sanji, of course, was carrying all her stuff.

"So, Yuki-chwan~. What do you do for a living?" Sanji asked.

"Hm? Oh… uh… well my Jii-san is a blacksmith and he makes other weapons and I help him around….. so I guess you could call me one too?" She smiled nervously.

"Ohh~ A blacksmith huh?"

"Oi, Yuki. What's a blacksmith?" Luffy wondered.

"Eh? Ah. Well a blacksmith is someone who repairs and makes swords! Ah, but that's not all I do… I can kind of fight with swords too…. And I can adapt with any weapon and fight with it if needed." Yuki blushed.

"Ehh…..so then I've decided." Luffy smiled.

"What?" Sanji and Yuki asked together though Sanji could guess easily what his captain was thinking.

"YUKI! Be a part of my crew! We even have a swordsman there! You could fix his sword 'cause he's really careless!" He laughed. Sanji looked at him _"you're calling that Marimo careless? What about you?" _

"Huh?" Yuki looked at him taken aback.

"Ah, but what a great idea! Yuki-chwan~~~~! Please join! It'll be an honor to have such a beautiful lady in our crew!" Sanji begged with hearts as his eyes. "Ahh~ To think…. Nami-swan, Robin-chwan… and now Yuki-chwan! I'm tired of all these men in our crew! To have another lady will be exciting!"

"S-sorry Luffy, Sanji… uh… I kind of have a… debt to fulfill."

"Ah? Debt? Forget about that stupid stuff and just come and join my crew!" Luffy assured her carelessly.

"N-No you don't understand Luffy! I really can't… I mean you know Jii-san! He raised me even though he wasn't blood related to me and I have to make up that debt! I have to help him and stuff-"

Sanji looked at her seriously. "It's like what happened to me?" He thought to himself.

"But you've done that enough! That's all you've been doing and I know you wanted to be a pirate along with me and Ace when we were little! C'mon! Don't be a spoil sport!" Luffy cried.

"Oh my gosh Luffy!" Yuki shook her head. His old habit hasn't worn off, pestering her about everything… eventually she would give in but this time she wasn't going to.

Chopper walked on his four legs, tired. "_Nami sure loves to shop. Ow, my back hurts!_" It's not a wonder it hurt though… he had tons of shopping bags all around him. "Hey, Nami… how many more stores?"

"Oh suck it up Chopper! Just a few more and we'll be done!" She grinned. "_It's definitely more than that!" _Chopper cried to himself.

"Oh come on Yuki! Join our crew!" Luffy pestered her.

"Hm? Nami, that sounds like…" Chopper began while Nami slapped her forehead. "Yeah… it's that idiot."

They ran towards Luffy. "LUFFY! Do you know how much trouble you're causing the whole crew running off like that?"

Sanji turned and screamed, "NAMI-SWAAAAN~~~!"

"Oh Nami! Look this is Yuki! She's our new… black…girl!" **(Sorry if that offended anyone)**

"IT'S BLACKSMITH! And I didn't agree!" Yuki shouted embarrassed.

Nami sighed. "What did I tell you about randomly asking people to join our crew?" She slapped him on the head.

"But it wasn't random! I already knew her Nami! She's an old friend!" Luffy cried.

"Eh? Old friend? Then that's ok." She turned to the girl. "Nice to meet you! I'm Nami, the navigator! Oh, this reindeer is Chopper… he's the doctor!"

"_I didn't agree to joining them yet! AH! Luffy!" _Yuki turned to the other crew members anyway. "Ah… nice to meet you but… wait… did you say reindeer?"

Chopper shivered and hid behind Nami turning to his original form.

"That's so cuuute~!" Yuki went towards Chopper and gave it a big hug. "Aww… this thing's your doctor? That's awesome!" She giggled.

Chopper was of course, surprised. "Oh stop it you asshole!" He chuckled embarrassed scratching the back of his furry head.

"It talked!" Yuki gasped. Chopper shivered again frightened. _"That probably freaked her out!" _

"Cool! Man Luffy, you have an awesome crew here!" She laughed.

"Right? This isn't all! We have a liar that's a sharpshooter; his name's Usopp… ah Sanji's the cook by the way… we have a swordsman Zoro too! And Robin… she's an… ar-ar-"

"Archaeologist." A familiar voice behind them finished Luffy's sentence.

"Yeah! That's what it is!" He chuckled. "OH wait! Robin!"

"What are you doing Luffy?" Usopp questioned.

"Ah look Usopp, Robin! This is our new crew member! Her name's Yuki!"

"Ah nice to meet you." Robin and Usopp bowed.

"Y-you too." Yuki bowed and then realized what Luffy just said. _"I didn't agree to that you idiot!" _She cried.

**To be continued….? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all~ :) Hm… third chapter already! Going pretty fast so far… Ok well… I really don't have anything to say except before you know Yuki's past there's another problem she's dealing with and well… that has to happen right? I mean like how everyone was in trouble and Luffy saved them so….of course that has to happen with Yuki as well! :D And with that, enjoy the third chapter! And please review! ^^**

Chapter 3

"So where do you live Yuki?" Luffy questioned interested.

"Oh, just a few blocks from here-" Yuki suddenly stopped at her tracks and everyone else stared back at her when she asked, "H-Hey what day is it today?" The girl sweat-dropped.

"Day? I think it's Wednesday today…" Nami thought.

"Wednesday? Shit! I forgot!" And with that Yuki dashed off.

"YUKI!" They all yelled off at her. "What was that all about?" Usopp wondered.

"Let's find out!" Luffy ran after Yuki laughing and holding his hat to make sure it doesn't fly off.

"LUFFY! Ah, man, that idiot! He's going the wrong way!" Nami sighed. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Nami-swaan, let's just follow Yuki for now, that idiot will catch up later." Sanji suggested.

"He should be fine…." Chopper agreed.

"Shall we go, Ms. Navigator?" Robin smiled.

"Yeah, let's just see where she was going… she seemed worried all of a sudden. What's so special about Wednesday I wonder…"

With that statement, Usopp and Chopper began to cry. "Wh-what's wrong?" Nami asked shocked.

"VIVI~! We miss her! She used to be Miss Wednesday!" They cried.

"Oh my gosh! Come on guys!" Nami sighed.

\(º_º)/

"_SHIT SHIT! How the hell could I forget today was Wednesday? Of all days!" _Yuki shook her head in shame. "_Jii-san better be okay!"_ Yuki finally had her house in sight. She saw five men standing outside laughing. _"They're here! Damn! I'm late!" _

"Oi, old man! I don't see your cute granddaughter around today? Did she finally leave?" One man laughed. "I would be pretty sick of this old ass place if I was her too!"

The grandpa stared at the men unaffected. "I'll give you the damn rent, so just take it and leave. You're going to scare my customers away."

"Huh? Customers? HAH! What customers shitty old man? There's no one here!" Once again old man just ignored them and gave them the money. "Now leave!" He spat.

"Jii-san!" Yuki called out, panting, "Are you okay?"

The old man nodded his head along with a grunt and Yuki sighed with relief and turned to the men. "Why are you all still here? He gave you the money right?"

"Hey missy, don't talk to us that way! You don't want us to do something to this shop do you?" One man threatened. Yuki clenched her fist and closed her mouth. "Just leave already." She muttered.

The man in the middle, who looked to be the boss laughed and pushed aside his men. "My, my… a little fussy girl we got here." He chuckled. "Why don't you leave this damn shop? You're just causing trouble for your old man, after all."

Yuki looked back at the man and wondered what he was talking about. "I'm not making any trouble for him! I help him around the shop and-"

"And you think that's enough?"

She looked at him taken aback. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Hah! So this old man is really a dumbass!" He laughed. "He didn't tell you a damn thing did he?"

"What are you talking about?" She was shocked at the guys words. _"What does he mean?" _She turned to her grandpa who stared at her wide-eyed.

"It's none of your damn business what I do and what I don't! Get away from here!" The old man shouted which made Yuki surprised. He never shouted at them like that.

"Oi, oi…. You sure you should be talking with us like that? We could stop giving you the medici-"

"I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" He yelled.

"_Medicine? Wait my-?"_ Yuki stared at her grandpa. "What is he talking about?"

Her grandpa sighed. "nothing".

"But-"

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING!" Yuki jumped at the outburst and immediately became quiet.

"Oh c'mon, old man, no need to hide it from her! I know all about your situation anyway!"

"_Situation? Is he talking about how Jii-san raised me? How he gave up everything for me?" _

"There you are Yuki! We've been looking all over for you!" Everyone ran up to her and Usopp saw the scary men standing in front her shop and gulped. "Is this not a g-good time?" He asked, his voice shaking in the process.

"Who the hell are you guys? Don't make any trouble for Yuki-chan!" Sanji glared at the men.

"Ah? Who the hell are you little kids?" The men fought back. "You wanna fight?"

"If it means helping Yuki-chan then-"

"Sanji-kun leave it please." Yuki clenched her fists once again. Nothing good would come out of fighting with them she knew, and plus she didn't want anyone to get involved. Sanji stared back at her, something obviously wasn't right, but since she asked him to stop, he obeyed.

"U-Usopp, what's going on?" Nami whispered in his ear. "Is she in trouble or something?"

"I don't know! But these guys are definitely not nice!" He observed.

"Well that's obvious!"

"Will Yuki be okay?" Chopper asked Robin. Robin smiled. "It's probably nothing too important."

\(º_º)/

Luffy stopped running and ended up back at the coast where Going Merry was. "Huh? What the hell? I coulda sworn it was around here!" Luffy scratched his head in confusion. "What should I do now?" He looked at Going Merry and saw a familiar green head there; smiling he yelled to the swordsman. "ZOROOOO!"

Zoro woke up with a jump. "Is it morning already?" Luffy jumped on the top of the ship. "Let's go!" Luffy ordered.

"Ah? Where?" Zoro got up and grabbed his swords.

"To our new nakama!" Luffy smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 man! Hm… what can I say about this chapter? Well she finally meets everyone…. Zoro's finally there… that lazy ass. Ahem anyway… I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! :D Please review guys! :) **

Chapter 4:

"Oi, Luffy what do you mean a new nakama?" Zoro asked Luffy while they were running around the town.

"Ah? What do you think that means Zoro?" He laughed. "You are really stupid you know!"

"Damn it Luffy! I mean who the hell did you invite to our crew this time?" Zoro cursed.

"Oh! Haha! It's an old friend and my sister! She's really cool too! And she's a black-smith so she can help you when you're stupid enough to break your swords!" Luffy grinned.

"_I'll kill him one day!" _Zoro swore to himself. "Though a blacksmith huh? Doesn't sound to bad… but a woman? Wait, did you say sister?"

"Yeah! She's Ace's… fancy!"

"Fancy? You mean fiancé?" Zoro corrected him, shocked.

"Yeah, yeah that thing!"  
"Hmm…. Interesting… she must be strong then." Zoro grinned.

"Yeah… though I haven't seen her in a while… but she used to beat me up a lot when I was little… but now I'm sure I can kick her ass!" He chuckled.

"_Should you be saying that?" _Zoro thought.

\(º_º)/

The men finally left the shop leaving a relieved Yuki behind. "Ah… finally!" She sighed sitting on the ground.

"A-are you okay, Yuki? You want me to check you?" Chopper offered.

She smiled to the reindeer. "You really are a doctor hm? It's okay Chopper, I'm fine… just tired."

Chopper stared at the girl. Something didn't seem right with her. Yuki was trembling a little and seemed pale. _"I should check on her later… maybe when she's asleep." _

"Yuki-chwaaaan~ You want me to make you a sweet dinner filled with lovee~?" Yuki smiled in reply and nodded her head. "Thanks, Sanji." Sanji went to her grandfather and asked where the kitchen was… he pointed in the direction and stared at the unfamiliar faces in his house. He coughed a few times to get the attention of her granddaughter.

"Oh Jii-san! I forgot!" She turned to her old man. These are…. Uh… You remember Luffy?" He nodded in reply. "These are his crew members!" She smiled nervously.

"He finally got a crew? The old man smiled to himself. "What about Ace? Did you ask if he met him?" Yuki blushed at the saying of that name. "A-Ah no… I didn't ask him yet… speaking of Luffy where is he?"

Nami smiled at the girls sudden embarrassment. "Oh him? Ah just forget about him… he'll be here sooner or later."

Robin looked around the shop. "You have quite a collection of antique weapons here, Mr. Grandfather."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You interested in them?" Robin nodded. "Hah… these days kids don't know what real weapons are! Swinging them baseball bats and shit! This granddaughter doesn't even have an interest in looking at my book collection about antiques and such!" Robin's ears cocked at the name of antique books.

"May I see them, please?" She asked politely. He nodded and pointed to the bookshelf in the backroom. "Go through there and you'll find plenty." Robin thanked the man and walked there.

"Um… do you by any chance have medical books in there too?" Chopper asked nervously. Yuki's grandfather stared at the reindeer but said nothing at it's appearance. He nodded. "Follow the young lady and there will be a nice collection there." Chopper ran off with delight.

"Oh, Nami aren't you a navigator?" She turned to her. "We have a lot of maps too."

"Really? I'm going to join them too!" She smiled and dashed off.

"Aw, now it's just me…" Usopp embarrassingly stood there.

"Uh… you're the sharpshooter right?" Yuki asked and Usopp nodded in reply. "Hm… we have a lot of weapons here to do with shooting… if you would like to look at them…."

"Really? I can? Thanks!" Usopp joyfully accepted and looked around the store focused.

"_Luffy's got quite an interesting crew here… they seem to have their own places, huh?" _Yuki smiled. She went to check on the cook but suddenly the whole place was moving around and she felt faint. She collapsed to the floor with a thud. Her grandpa ran to her as well as Usopp. "H-Hey what's wrong?" He asked nervously. "Ch-Chopper! Get out here!"

Chopper's ears pricked and ran out. "What's wrong Usopp?" He saw the silver haired girl on the floor not moving. "Oh! Yuki!" Running to her he turned to his "human" form. "Wh-where is her room? I'll take care of her there!" Her grandpa led the reindeer to her room and left them alone.

Soon, everyone was out of their designated places and gathered around the front of the shop. "Oi, jii-jii… what was that all about?" Usopp asked sweat-dropping. The grandpa didn't say anything except, "She'll be fine soon. This happens sometimes when she's nervous or anxious" He lied.

"Oh… so that's what it was…" Nami sighed in relief. "I thought she was sick or something!" Robin and Usopp nodded in agreement.

"Ahh! My poor Yuki-chwaaan~ What hell she must've been through! At least I'm here!" Sanji reassured himself. "Oh, everyone I made food for all of you guys so we can go to the kitchen and eat there!" He turned to the old man. "I made something for you too!" Yuki's grandpa nodded his head as a thank you.

\(º_º)/

"We're here!" Luffy panted.

"A-Are you sure?" Zoro asked unsatisfied.

"No! I'm sure of it! I can smell Sanji's cooking anywhere! This is it!" Luffy decided.

"Ok…" Zoro agreed.

Luffy kicked the door open and saw no one.

"Sure of it eh?" Zoro smirked. Luffy sweat-dropped. "ahh.. I was sure this time too!"

"Luffy!" A voice called from inside. "Is that you?" Nami's head peeked through a door.

"NAMI! You can't believe how long we've been looking for you guys! I'm hungry! Gimme some meat!" He cried.

"Yeah, yeah, come in here…. There's food in here!" Luffy sped through the door and sat at an empty seat and began eating.

"Oi Luffy! Have some manners!" Usopp told him.

"Oh hey Usopp! When'd you get here?" He noticed everyone was sitting at the table except for Chopper and Yuki.

"Where's Yuki and Chopper? I wanted to introduce Yuki to Zoro!" He said stuffing his mouth.

"ah… Yuki's in her room right now… she's kinda sick." Usopp replied.

"Eh…." Luffy said carelessly and stretched his arm for a plate for meat, having it slapped by an unfamiliar hand.

"Oh! Jii-Jii! It's been a while!" He smiled. And again the old man just nodded in a hello.

"Oi, Luffy what the hell is this place?" Zoro came in.

"Ah Zoro! Sit down and eat! I'll explain later! Well, actually I don't know either Hahaha!" Luffy laughed.

"Man, you know you're gonna be screwed one day if you keep up that attitude." Zoro sighed and sat down.

"So… where's this new crew member?" He asked taking a jug of booze.

"Asleep." Everyone replied. "She's sick right now…. She fainted when some bad guys came and made her anxious or something." Usopp told them trying to protect his food from Luffy. "H-Hey Luffy! That's mine!"

"Sick? Tch. She doesn't seem strong at all." Zoro scoffed. _"Though I did notice some interesting swords and weapons before… Guess I'll find out soon enough." _Zoro chugged his booze and continued eating.

**To be continued… Yeah lame ending I know! Couldn't really think of another way to end it hah. Well until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyoo~ :) What's up guys? Fifth chapter up! And there's a twist in it~ Oh… also I'm sorry if I have mistakes in this one… I'm kinda sick! D: But oh well… on to the chapter! :D**

Chapter 5:

Chopper put the ice pack on the feverish girl. _"Something's definitely not right with Yuki! This is not because of her being anxious or feverish… Her body seems weaker in a whole different level than just cause of that… Yosh! I'll do a full check up on her now!" _Chopper decided. _"I wonder why her Grandpa lied though?"_

\(º_º)/

"Hey Ossan! What's taking Chopper so long?" Luffy pestered the man rocking back and forth on his chair. "I want to introduce her to Zoro!" He complained.

"I don't know…. Does it look like I know when I'm sitting here?" The ossan spat.

"Heh… I guess not. Well, then I'm going to look!" Luffy decided.

"Ah, wait Luffy! You can't just disturb Chopper!" Nami stopped him grabbing the back of his shirt. "If it's taking this long something must've happened! The last thing Chopper would want is some idiot annoying him!"

"Idiot? That's rude Nami! You shouldn't be calling Yuki an idiot!" Luffy looked hurt.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Nami hit him on the head and sat back on her chair. _"Though I do wonder why it is taking so long… it's been an hour now…" _Nami wondered.

"Mr. Grandfather? May I go back and look at the books?" Robin asked again, the old man nodded his head. "Do what you want." She thanked the ossan and went the room she once was in.

"Nami-swaaaan! Want me to make you a delicious dessert?" Sanji asked the orange-haired navigator.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." She smiled.

"Ahhh~ The way you smile is amazing!" Sanji spun around and began heading back into the kitchen.

"SANJI US TOO!" Luffy and Usopp yelled after him.

"Yeah, yeah." He looked at the green-haired marimo. _"Tch. Sleeping so easily like that in a girl's home! You won't get any dessert from me!" _Sanji cursed Zoro.

\(º_º)/

Chopper looked through many books in his bag. "Symptoms of fatigue, fever, and coughing blood." It hit him; he threw the books back in his bag and shook his head. Yuki had a disease, and a dangerous one on that. _"Tuberculosis." _He gulped. _"I think her grandpa knows since there's medicine on the side of the drawer. Should I tell Luffy and the others? No, if her grandpa didn't want to tell anyone then I shouldn't… but… what should I do?" _Memories of his friend and savior came to his mind. _"Dr. Hiluluk had the same disease too. This time… I'm going to try to save her!" _Chopper decided. _"But to do that she has to come with us… this medicine can't help her for too long… she needs more!" _

Chopper came out of the room, leaving Yuki asleep. "Ossan, can I talk to you?" He sweat-dropped.

"Oi, Chopper! Is Yuki up yet? I wanna see her!" Luffy came up to him.  
"Uh… she needs a little more sleep…" He couldn't look Luffy in the eye. He knew Luffy and Yuki were childhood friends and he didn't want him to find out about the disease just yet.

"Ehhh? Really? Man, she's gotten real lazy huh?" Luffy laughed and walked off.

"_That's completely wrong Luffy…" _Chopper sighed. The ossan came and went to Yuki's room along with Chopper. "You figured out, eh?" The old man sat down on the chair next to Yuki's bed. Chopper nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"So what now?" The old man asked. Chopper looked at him confused. _"That's all he has to say?" _

"Uh… well I have a question to ask… Even though you probably already know Luffy wants her to join our crew." Chopper began. "And I agree with him. The medicine in this town is really limited for this kind of disease. If you let us take her with us then-"

"It's her choice." He interrupted. "I have no say in what she wants to do. She's 19; almost 20… she can decide what to do on her own."

"I-Is that so?" Chopper nervously replied. "Then, when she wakes up I'll talk to her." Chopper bowed and went out of the room while the old man stared at her granddaughter. "You heard him, Ayaka Keiji." He said silently. "Now quit pretending to be asleep."

"Heh… you figured out Jii-san?" Yuki grinned. Her grandpa rarely used her real, full name unless something important happened or he was angry.

"So… what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm staying here! I already told Luffy that but you know how he is… I'll tell the rest of them clearly, I can't go because-"

"I can take care of my self." The old man interrupted her. "You have a chance to find _him_, as well as meeting your fiancé." He smiled. "Don't stay here because of a stupid debt you think you owe me. You don't need to do anything… I did what I did because I felt like it… not to be repaid."

"Jii-san. I-I'm sorry. But I'm staying here no matter what! Besides, those guys… they're going to keep coming after you! That reminds me… what were they talking about before? About the medicine? It's my medicine they're talking about right? You said that you were getting it at no expense from Alexander-Jii-san!" (The local doctor there)

"Don't worry about it, it was just a little loan I got from them…" He replied.

"Loan? Why would you add more to your debt Jii-san? There's already enough thanks to what we took from them to make this shop!" Yuki shouted. Her old man didn't say anything. "Shit!" She cursed and got up from her bed and ran out of the room.

Chopper who was listening at the door fell back when she opened it. "A-Ah Yuki!" She looked at him for a second but ran off.

"Yuki! You shouldn't be running around in your condition!' He went after her.

Luffy saw Yuki running down the hallway and smiled, he hit Zoro in the head to wake him up and dragged him closer to her. "Hey Yuki! You're finally up! This is Zoro! The swordsman I was talkin-" Yuki ignored him and ran off.

"Huh? HEY YUKI! Listen when someone's talking to you!" Luffy pouted. "What was with that?"

"Luffy let me go damn it!" Zoro yelled.  
"Ah sorry." He saw a certain reindeer running too. "Oh Chopper, what's going on?"

"Help me get Yuki, Luffy!" He panted.

"Hm? Why?" Luffy questioned.

"I'll tell you guys later but please!" He pleaded looking at everyone of his crewmates. Luffy noticed how serious he was and said, "I don't know what's going on, but let's go get Yuki!" Luffy ordered everyone.

"Aye!" Everyone yelled and ran off separate directions in the town.

**LAME! Hah. I know :) but oh well… So yea she has a disease :O To tell you the truth idk much about Tuberculosis… so I'm probably gonna make some stuff up to go along with the story… so please don't get mad if I am wrong with anything about it cause well… I probably will be! Well anyway, hope you enjoyed it :) And again, please review, I want to know what you guys think ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally some action! :D Man I was waiting for this… to much dialogue lol…. Also! I forgot to add something in the old chapter…. But since I don't feel like going back and adding it I'll just tell you here… hah I'm lazy I know :D **

**On the way out Yuki was running out of the house, right? Okay, so on the way she grabs a weapon… and you'll see later what. (Yeah that's it)Yuki has anger issues btw. . And there's another surprise here~ You'll understand why Luffy wants Zoro to meet Yuki so much. Okay, so on to the chapter. :O **

Chapter 6:

Yuki ran as fast as she could. She didn't know why she was so angry, but at the same time she just wanted to hit someone. She was sick and tired of her 'grandpa' adding more to her debt. She didn't want him to ruin his life because of her. Yuki clenched the weapon she had in her hand. _"I'm going to end this!" _She shouted in her mind.

Yuki soon saw the workplace of those men that tortured her and her grandpa every Wednesday. And of course they were bugging some random lady on the street. _"All the more reason to fight them… everyone in this town hates them anyway." _Yuki thought to herself.

"Pl-please let me go! I have to get home." The lady told the men.

"Aw, come on! You can hang out with us for a while!" One man smirked while the others laughed. The lady nervously tried to shake them off but they wouldn't budge. Everyone quietly stared at the situation. No one even dared to fight back; these guys were the dirtiest and richest people of the town; if they fought back they would make their own lives hell.

Yuki ran faster and drew her weapon to the back of one of the men's head. "Stop it." She shouted. The man looked back and saw who it was. "Oh~ Well if it isn't Ms. Granddaughter. What the hell do you think your doin'?"

"Something I should've done a while ago." She gripped her **scythe** and went for the attack. Yuki cut the man's back quickly, not giving him time to dodge or run away. He cursed at the pain. "Damn you brat!" The others yelled and ran after her; they somehow hid weapons they had themselves and then used it against her.

One man had two swords, "I'll slice you up bitch!" He shouted. Trying to cut her, Yuki dodged every attack. "You aren't a master at this are you?" She smiled. She stabbed him with the tip of her scythe and jumped back. Others came with little knifes and they're fate remained the same as the others.

Unfortunately, Yuki's breathe was getting heavier. _"Shit… I haven't done this in a while. At least there's only one guy left." _She smiled; it was the boss of the gang.

"Well, well you aren't that bad hm?" He smirked. "Though you'll regret doing this! I'm not stupid like the others here. I did a very well back-round check of all my 'customers'. Of course, I'd expect no better then the little miss who was trained by no other then Hawk Eyes."

Yuki looked at the man wide-eyed. _"How'd he know? Only Jii-san, Master, and Ace should know about this…" _ "Even if you did a back-round check, how did you find out?"

"How did I find out? Oh, well I'd say maybe 'cause the only few customers that your shitty old man gets is Hawk Eye himself. Though I was just walking by and caught a glimpse of him buying something and then you asking him to train you. Surprisingly he agreed."

"Tch." Yuki decided to ignore what this man was saying and ran towards him. She spun her scythe around and was ready to attack when she stopped. She couldn't breathe properly. Yuki began to cough out blood. _"Fuck! Why now?" _

"Hmm? Is your disease finally acting up?" The evil man asked.

"_Was he waiting for this?" _Yuki shivered at the thought. Her thoughts were stopped when the man held a gun in front of her. "All this nonsense is stopping right now."

Yuki wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, unafraid. "Hawk Eye won't stand for this you know?"

"HAH! As if he would actually care! He's Hawk Eye for damn's sake! He would never really actually care for a brat like you! I bet he didn't even teach you right! Jus' some dumb-ass moves!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Yuki panted. "You don't know shit about him! Don't say his name with your dirty ass mouth."

"What was that you bitch?" He got his gun ready and shot at her leg. Yuki trembled in pain but didn't scream. _"If I scream, then it's over..." _She decided.

"Tryin' to be tough?" He laughed. "Don't even bother!" He shot her twice on the same leg and she fell to the floor. Now getting closer he shot her on the shoulder. Yuki bit her lip. She felt so weak and stupid. _"If Master saw this… He would laugh and fail me as his student." _She thought. She glared at the man, and slowly tried to get up; she had one good leg if anything.

The man aimed now for her head. "I'm tired of this." He smiled evilly; the townspeople covered their eyes while Yuki just stared back at the man, not trying to show any pain.

"GOMU GOMU NO-PISTOL!" Suddenly something hit the man and he fell towards a buildings wall, breaking it.

Yuki looked to the side where the voice was coming from. She smiled weakly and collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Yuki!" Many other voices came up to her and tried to comfort her. Her gaze was blurry so she couldn't really tell who it was, but could guess. "Sorry…" She panted and everything went black.

**TO… be continued :) Wow I just noticed I'm not the best at making action scenes… Hah… well I'll keep trying! But I know it was corny… but aren't all animes? :P Well until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo~ What's up guys? Hmm it's already Chapter 7! I have a feeling this is gonna be a long story… well I guess I'll find out… Hah well I haven't had any reviews yet :( Though I did get some people who added this story to their story alert thingy majig. Thanks for that ^^ And I have to admit, it was really easy for Luffy to save Yuki huh? It took a while to save the others but this one was easy…. Well whatever the story's not about that now is it? So…Now on to the chapter~**

**Oh I noticed I didn't do a disclaimer yet so…. **

**DISLCLAIMER: I never did, and never will own One Piece :) **

Chapter 7:

Yuki slowly woke up to the sound of people shouting. She rubbed her eyeballs in tiredness. Seeing a mirror on the side, she saw that her legs were all bandaged, as well as her arms. _"Did he see my scars? That reindeer?" _Her thoughts were disturbed by more yelling. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LUFFY?"

"Aw, come on, Usopp share some food!" Luffy laughed.

The voices rang through her ears. _"What happened?" _She looked around to realize that she was in an unfamiliar place. The room was fairly small and looked like a doctors office with all the medicines laying around and other supplies. _"When'd I get here?"_ She thought to herself. She had never been to a doctor's office, not even to the local doctors, so right now Yuki was really confused. She got up from the bed she was laying in and opened the door.

Yep, this place was really unfamiliar.

"Ah! Yuki! You're awake!" Luffy noticed. He stretched his arms to get closer to Yuki and plopped right next to her. "You sleep a lot like Zoro!"

"Sleep a lot? How long was I out? And what is this place?"

"Yeah! You've been sleeping for two days! Oh, this is my ship! Going Merry! Isn't it awesome?" He bragged.

"Two days?" She shook her head. "Aw man… Wait what am I doing in your ship?" She asked nervously.

"We didn't kidnap you if that's what you're thinking." A deep man's voice came from above her. She looked up to see another unfamiliar thing… well face. He had hair that really stuck out … _"Green hair? What the hell… Well I guess I can't be talking…"_

"Oh, I didn't think that! I'm just wondering why…" Yuki nervously replied. _"He seems like an asshole. Is this the swordsman Luffy was talking about? He doesn't seem nearly as strong as Master…" _

"Yuki-chwaaaan~ you're finally up! I'll make you the best dessert you ever tasted!" Sanji spun and went to the kitchen.

"Ah! You are up!" Nami looked down at her from where the swordsman and Robin were. "Sorry to bring you here… you must be confused huh? Luffy beat those guys up for you, so they won't bug anyone anymore! He also wanted you to see the ship and since Chopper's supplies were all here to help heal you, we just brought you here."

"Oh… so we're still in my island?" Yuki sighed with relief.

"You did think that we kidnapped you!" Usopp snickered. "We're pirates but we wouldn't go that far!"

"No I didn't think that!" Yuki assured them.

"Well, now that you are awake… what do you think of the ship?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"What do I think? Why does it matter what I think?" Yuki asked looking around the tattered ship.

"Well 'cause you're going to be part of the crew!" Luffy told her.

"Ah…" She shook her head. "I already told you-

"Well let's forget about that for now! Just tell me what you think!"

Yuki still didn't get why it mattered even if she was going to be part of the crew (though she didn't have any mind to). _"Oh, does he think since I can fix weapons… I can fix ships too? Or judge how it looks?" _Yuki stared at the boy. _"He's not that stupid is he?"_

"Luffy, I can't fix the ship you know." She told him scratching the back of her head.

Luffy jaw-dropped. "WHAAAAT?" He shouted. "WHY NOT?"  
"What do you mean why not? I'm a blacksmith! A. Blacksmith! Not a shipwright!"

"Aw, man…" Luffy sat in a chair and slumped in it. "How boring! And I finally thought someone could fix Going Merry!"

"Well, I guess you'll have to leave it to me!" Usopp declared. "ME! Captain Usopp!"

"Weren't you the captain, Luffy?" Yuki asked confused.

"YEAH! Shut up Usopp!" Luffy and Usopp went on bickering.

"Ne, Yuki?" A small, cute voice called her name. She looked around but saw nobody. _"My imagination?" _

"D-Down here…"

"Oh Chopper! Sorry I didn't notice you there. Thanks for patching me up!" She squatted down. "What's up?"  
"Can I talk to you privately?" He asked shyly, Yuki knew what he was going to talk about; she guessed it was going to be the same talk as he had with her grandpa.

"I know I don't have a right to say this, but since I'm a doctor I'm going to." Chopper said confidently. "You have to stay with us!"

Yuki smiled at the cute little reindeer. "I already know what you're going to say. You want me to stay because of my disease right?" Chopper nodded surprised. "Y-Yeah! So please!"

"Sorry but-"

"I know what you're going through Yuki-chwan…" A voice suddenly showed up. **(Wow creepy huh?) **

"S-Sanji-kun?" _"Where the hell did you come from?" _

"Sanji!" Chopper looked at him. "What are you doing here?" He looked at Yuki nervously. "Did you hear what we were talking about?"  
"Only the part where she said sorry."

Chopper and Yuki looked at him. _"Liar."  
_"Whatever, what do you mean by you know what I'm going through Sanji-kun?" Yuki ignored the previous talk.

"I went through the same! Going through a debt from a man that saved my life… ahh! This must be fate for us to have such a similar past!" Sanji sighed happily.  
"yeah go on."

*Ahem* "Yeah, well… I'll just tell you my story then…" Sanji lighted a cigarette.

Yuki stared at the blond man. _"He's almost the same." _She gasped.

"Although of course, I don't know your past exactly, but from what I understood you telling our idiot captain, is that you owe a debt to the man who helped you and possibly saved your life, am I correct?" Sanji asked seriously.

Yuki nodded her head.

Sanji smiled. "We are definitely alike~ Ahh mellorine~" Sanji spun around with happiness. "I went through the same Yuki-chan and even though I didn't want to join Luffy at first, I did eventually. So… what about you, m'lady?" He reached his hand out waiting for a reply.

Yuki looked to the doctor next to her; he seemed equally shocked and began to cry. "Sanji! You've been through so much!" He jumped onto Sanji's head, hugging him. "I'll never doubt you again!" He cried.

"Oi! Get off of me Chopper! Hey!" Sanji scurried around.

Yuki thought deeply about what Sanji just told her; and to think that the others had similar times when Luffy had to save them too. "Hey Sanji-kun, Chopper…" Yuki faced them. "I'll be right back!" She got up and ran.

"Eh? Yuki!" Chopper hopped off of Sanji's face and got ready to go after her when Sanji stopped the little reindeer. "Leave her alone. It's probably time to say goodbye for her." He told him.

"Jii-san!" The girl ran towards her home to see an old man sitting on a chair fallen asleep. She smiled to herself. She shook the fragile old man gently waking him up. "You shouldn't be sleeping here, you're gonna get a bigger hunchback!"

"Yuki? You didn't leave yet?" The old man snorted waking up.

She smirked. "Not yet." He looked at her surprised but snickered. "So you did decide to go huh?"

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"Idiot. Why are you apologizing?"

"Because of the debt… I know you didn't want me to pay you back or anything but-"

"Then think of it this way! If you find _that guy_ then you'll have my debt repaid! But you'll have to come around some time and let me give that guy a piece of my mind!" He demanded.

"No problem Jii-san! I'm going to get packed up." Yuki told him. She went to her room and got a bag and filled stuff she would need. Since she was going to be the blacksmith she would need her tools, and maybe some supplies for extra weapons she could make. Yuki looked at a shelf in her room. It was a picture of her and her grandpa when they first got this shop. _"I'll be taking this too!" _

By the time she was finished, Yuki had a huge bag filled of her stuff. Mostly being weapons and iron tools, but to her it didn't seem heavy at all. Even though she was leaving her jii-san, she was going to find someone important to her.

Yuki looked at her room one last time and bowed. _"Goodbye."_ She went out to the front of the shop and hugged her grandpa tightly. "I'll miss you, Jii-san." She began to cry.

"Yeah, yeah. Man, don't get all teary-eyed on me! Pirates don't cry!" He scolded her ruffling her hair,

"Thank you for everything Jii-san! I'll make sure to pay you back!" They stopped hugging and she walked off. Turning back slightly she saw him wiping his eyes. She did the same and ran to her new crew.

**Wow my longest chapter! Not bad huh? Finally she joins the crew though! Took 7 chapters but it happened! And I know it was a quick decision for her to leave her town… and just cause Sanji told her about his story… but I couldn't think of anything else so yeah. Well that's it for now! Until next time~ :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyoo! Man it's been a while hm? Sorry for the delay for the people who actually have read this far :) Well… I have a request for you guys~! Ok, so my friend requested for one of the crewmates to have…I guess… a crush on yuki! Bahahahaha one-sided love! And I want you guys to tell me who! It can't be Usopp tho cause he's like… ew… (no offense to the long nose) and it can't be Luffy either… cause well that'll pretty much be incest.. and no. Hahaha so that leaves Sanji and Zoro! :D And I'm not the best at these stuff, but since my friend requested it, I shall do it ^^ So please tell me who you think I should use! :) Well here ya'll go~ :) **

**Oh but DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned One Piece… but it wouldn't be as awesome so… I don't own one piece :(**

Chapter 8:

It had been a week since Yuki had joined the crew and she was getting along perfectly with everyone… except one green head. Yuki, Chopper, Robin and Nami all shared great knowledge in books so they got along well. Though out of the 3 of them Chopper and Yuki were the closest since he took care of her properly and she couldn't help but cuddle him because of his cuteness. Usopp and Yuki both shared a common interest in weapons so they talked a lot. Sanji and her could relate to each-other and often Sanji would treat her even more special than Nami or Robin. Luffy, on the other hand had a completely different relationship with Yuki. Whenever they talked no one could step in; whether it was about the past, present or future, they had this special bond that couldn't be interrupted. It was obvious how much Luffy cared for his "older sister".

The only problem... was a certain marimo head. He had completely ignored her since Yuki first joined the crew which is certainly weird to her because they would have to spend a lot of time together because she would be taking care of his swords. One day, she decided to step up and talk to him when everyone else was busy with whatever they were doing.

"Hey, you're THE Roronoa Zoro, am I correct?" She asked interrupting him from his daily nap.

"So what of it?"

"Hm… so you're the idiot who dared to fight master…" She smirked. Zoro glared at the woman confused.

"Ah? What the hell you talkin' about?" He moved his arms that were behind his head and put them on his lap interested.

"My master, the one who taught me to fight with swords, you fought him right?" She wanted to wait until he would guess who she was talking about.

"I don't know who's your master." He replied bluntly staring at the girls teal eyes.

Yuki smiled and sat next to the man. "Mihawk, or I guess you could say Hawk Eyes." Zoro looked at the girl in disbelief. _"That's not possible! He's never had an apprentice before!" _

"You're thinking he never had an apprentice before right?" Zoro gulped while Yuki smiled even more. "I'm a special case I guess you could say." She told him.

"Special case? But you're not even strong." Zoro grunted. A vein popped on the girls forehead, noticeably annoyed with her crewmates comment. She sighed.

"I'm not going to make an excuse, though I have a certain circumstance that prevents me from showing my full potential."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Certain circumstance? Big words you got there."

"Yep, certain circumstance… Can't tell you though." Yuki nodded.

"Why not?" This raised his suspicions even more against the older girl. Sure, she was Luffy's childhood friend, but that didn't mean he trust her yet.

Yuki looked back at the man. "I just can't! Though don't worry about trusting me or not. Sure, my master is a part of Shichibukai, but I have nothing to do with the government or anything like that. Besides, someone from your crew already knows this _certain circumstance." _Yuki stood up. "Anyway, I'll have a look at your swords later since Luffy told me you're really careless." And with that she walked away.

Zoro didn't say anything in a reply but watched the silver haired girl walk away. _"How the hell did she know what I was thinking?" _He scratched his cheek with a finger and brushed off his curiosity, getting back to his previous sleeping position and began to snore.

\(º_º)/

"Yuki-chwaaaan~ Here's a special chocolate shake in your favour~!" Sanji ran towards the girl.

"Ooh my favorite!" Yuki thanked the cook and enjoyed her shake. "So, Luffy…" She went to her childhood friend.

"Yeah?" He answered.

Yuki cleared her throat and you could see a slight blush in her cheeks. "Have you met-Uh.., Ace yet? I figured you have since you knew about our engagement and my master and stuff."

Luffy grinned mischievously at the girls face. "Yeah! In the last island, we met him! He told me everything that happened to him recently and about you… and how he was looking for some guy with a beard who killed his friend or something."

"Eh? He actually went to look out for Blackbeard? Ah, that idiot!" Yuki shook her head and massaged her temples. "I told him it was dangerous."

"Well he is a pirate after all!" Luffy laughed. "Oh, now that I think about it… this is the island after Alabasta right? Maybe he was going to visit you next!" Luffy had said something reasonable for once.

Yuki sighed in despair. "Ahh! I missed seeing him!" She cried out. "I forgot! He's gonna kill me for being a pirate!"

"Ah? Why? We've all always wanted to be pirates!" Luffy asked tilting his head confused. Yuki spat out her shake.

"O-Oh… uh…" _"How could I tell him it's because of my disease he didn't let me join his own pirate crew?" _"Just kidding."

"Oh. That wasn't funny though." He grinned.

\(º_º)/

**Where Yuki's grandfather is:**

A man with an orange cowboy hat stepped in front of a certain shop he hasn't been to in a while. His freckles stood out more because of the sun, and he was really tanned. He excitedly opened the door to see a certain grandfather at a desk.

"Yo Jii-san!" He grinned.

The man looked at Ace in surprise and smiled. "Been a while."

"Yeah! Old man! I'm hungry! Gimme something to eat!" He clenched his stomach.

\(º_º)/

After a while of eating and sleeping while eating, Ace looked around the shop. "Where's Yuki?"

"You just noticed boy?"

"Hahaha, sorry! I was just too hungry! Did she go out shopping again?" He asked getting up. "If so, I'll go look for her and-"

"She left." The old man interrupted Ace who stared blankly at him for a few seconds.

"Hahaha, I think I heard you wrong Jii-jii! I thought I heard you say Yuki left." He scratched the back of his head.

"You heard right. She left with your brother to be a pirate."

"WHAAAT? With Luffy? Aw, man! Are you serious? In her condition?" He sighed. _"It was bound to happen soon enough but why with Luffy? I was gonna take her soon!" _He cried in his thoughts. "How long has she been gone?"

"One week." The grandfather replied.

"Ahh! I can still catch her! I'll be going then, Jii-san!" He waved and ran out of the shop leaving the old man.

"_Aw, come on Yuki!" _He sighed. _"Just when I finally decided to take you along with me!"_

\(º_º)/

Yuki sneezed and wiped her nose with her finger. "Someone must be thinking about you, Ms. Blacksmith-san." Robin noted, smiling.

"Huh? Really? Hehe." Yuki blushed. She could guess who, either her beloved grandfather, or her other beloved.

"It was me Yuki-chwaaaan~" Sanji came running with hearts in place of his eyes. "I can't help but think about you, Robin-chan, and Nami-chan ALL the time!"

"Yeah like she would care." Usopp commented.

"Shut up you love cook." Zoro muttered.

"AH WHAT WAS THAT YOU MARIMO HEAD?"

"You two stop it!" Nami hit both of them on the head giving them a lump while Luffy pointed and laughed along with Usopp.

Chopper ran towards the two. "Do you need a bandaid?" He asked nervously.

"We're fine." They both grunted.

Yuki looked at her crew. _"I wonder if Ace's crew with Whitebeard-san is like this too? If so, I can see why he always talks about them." _She smiled and thought about her promise with Ace a while ago. _"Looks like I broke our promise in me joining his pirate crew… oh well… he'll be fine." _

**That's it for now! Will Ace come and steal her back? Hahahah I sound funny. I kinda liked this chapter, but at the same time didn't cause nothing special really happened. Kinda a lay-back chapter hm? Well, anyway please tell me what I asked for earlier up there! And thanks for reading, please review too! Until the next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyooooo~ I updated this chap a little quicker 'cause I had time… and I felt like it. :) Okay, so I decided that they're going to be stopping in an island I made up cause I didn't feel like making them going to Sky island and all that… too long! Haha and maybe they'll meet Ace here too ;) We'll seee~ Oh and I used some Japanese too! So here's chapter… 9? :O**

Chapter 9:

"_Minna_!* I see an island!" Usopp shouted from the top of Going Merry. He looked through his telescope. "A HUGE one at that!"

Yuki excitedly jumped from her chair along with Luffy and went to the front of the ship. "Waaaa~ So big!" Yuki noticed putting a hand over her eyes.

"Hahahahaha I hope they have great meat there!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see it!" Yuki smiled. She hadn't been out of her home island in years, and besides the east blue, she hadn't been anywhere else.

"Yuki!" A cute little voice called her. She turned to see her little reindeer friend motioning to come towards him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I wanna see the books with Robin, and since I'm going to be researching on you-know-what, you wanna come?" Chopper asked shyly.

She chuckled, "Yeah! Sounds nice… though I might go off on my own for a while."

Chopper said thank you with excitement and went to tell his fellow book-loving friend.

"_Hmm… maybe I'll go with them for a while and then check out the weapon stores… maybe learn some new types." _She looked at Usopp. _"Nah, I'll rather go alone."_ She had nothing against the guy, but… he lies too much. She doesn't like liars too much… not a good history with them. She shook her thoughts away. _"Don't wanna remember those right now."_

"YUKI-CHWAAAAAAAN~!" A voice bellowed her. Guess who?

"Yes, Sanji?" Yuki answered smiling.

"Would you like to accompany me on a romantic trip and look around the island~?" He asked excitedly.

Whoops.

"Uh, sorry Sanji I'm already going with Chopper and Robin." Sanji's jaw dropped and he went on about how he was doomed.

The pairings to go to the island were decided like this: it was Usopp, Sanji &Nami (much to Sanji's happiness); Chopper, Robin & Yuki, and then Luffy & Zoro. They decided that there wasn't any need for anyone to watch the ship since the island looked peaceful enough.

But of course, the straw-hat captain didn't agree to this. "Zoro sucks at going to places!" He whined. "He's gonna get me lost~!"

"What about yourself you idiot?" Zoro grunted.

"C'mon Yuki~ You should come with us!" Luffy begged. "It'll be boring with Zoro!"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean bastard?" Zoro shouted, and Luffy ignored.

"~!"

She looked at her two partners and Robin smiled. "You can go if you like. Me and Reindeer-kun will be fine ourselves." Chopper nodded a little disappointed.

"You sure?" Yuki asked and they nodded again. "Alright Luffy! I'll go with you."

"Yay! Let's go look for meat!" Luffy shouted happily.

"And beer." Zoro added gruffly.

"I haven't had beer in a while." Yuki thought aloud.

"Oh? How long can you last?" Zoro smirked.

"Why don't you find out?" She smiled.

\(ºvº)/

At the nearest bar there was a lot of shouting and cheers going on. One straw-hat was eating all the meat or food provided by the bar and gobbling it up endlessly. Two others were having a drinking contest.

So far, it was a tie.

Zoro was surprised at the girls' tolerance for alcohol; she didn't seem the type to be able to drink so much. On the other hand, Yuki wasn't surprised at all. Zoro did seem like the lazy, alcoholic type.

People looked at the pirates with shock. "How could they eat so much?" "How could they drink so much?" Voices were heard throughout the bar.

"Ossan! _Okowari_!*" He held out his bowl and the bar owner nervously took the bowl and filled it with more food. He was smart enough to listen to the boy for he'd seen the WANTED list, and Monkey D. Luffy was pretty popular. He'd known the green haired guy drinking as Roronoa Zoro as well, but the girl didn't seem too familiar to him. _"New crewmember or something? Hell, I'm surprised there's still a woman here." _He thought to himself.

After the whole drinking and eating they finally were ready to leave. Except for one problem: money. "H-Hey Zoro! Pay up!" Yuki whispered.

"Ah? Why me? Get your own damn cash!" He shouted.

"C'mon Zoro!" Luffy laughed nervously.

"I don't have any damn money!"

"Oh." Luffy and Yuki said simultaneously and then smirked to each other. They both sped off leaving the poor marimo head all alone.

"HEY! DAMN CAPTAIN!" He cursed looking around for his captain and new crewmate.

"U-Um sir… you'll have to pay…" the bar owner nervously told him.

"Ah?" Zoro glared at the man and he coughed.

"Never mind. It's on the house."

Zoro smirked and walked away pissed off at Luffy and Yuki. _"Damn I'll find them later and kill 'em!"_

\(ºoº)/

"Shit, I lost sight of Luffy." Yuki looked around and ruffled the back of her hair. "Oh well, I wanted to go out alone for a while anyway." She shrugged it off and began walking throughout the town. Something didn't seem to right to her. Everyone there was staring at her. She felt… unwanted. The sound of whispering would come through her ears every time she walked by someone. Then she noticed what was wrong.

She was the only 'woman' there. Thinking about it, she didn't see any woman at the bar either. _"Are they all home or what?"_ She decided to ask. She saw one man that looked about her age and confronted him.

"Um, excuse me…"

He looked at her surprised and cleared his throat nervously looking around suspiciously. "Y-Yes?"

"Could you tell me where… like all the women are in this town? I've noticed that there aren't any and it's pretty weird you know?" Yuki was really straightforward.

The man coughed. "I'm sorry… I don't know, but you should get out of here."

"Huh?"

"You could say…. women aren't welcome here." The man finished.

"W-What? What the hell are you talking about ossan?" She asked surprised.

Men began to whisper and even glare at the man and Yuki. _"What are they? Old women gossiping?"_

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He walked off rather quickly avoiding any eye contact with anyone.

"What the hell?" Yuki shook her head and decided to ignore what the man had said. _"Women not welcome here? What kinda place is this?" _She stopped at a sign that said "LOW PRICED WEAPONS-TURN LEFT HERE". She smiled. Couldn't hurt to take a look even if she wasn't welcome.

\(º_º)/

"Aw man! Where's Yuki? I lost her!" Luffy pouted. He walked around with his hands at the back of his head/hat. "Hmm… I already ate and am stuffed…. So what should I do now?" Luffy suddenly heard shouting and sounds of protest through his ears. Going towards the noise he found a crowd of men shouting. '

"BURN THEM!" "KILL THEM!" "HANG THEM!" Those words were coming from all the men's mouths.

Luffy walked up to one guy and asked him what was going on. The man looked surprised at the question but answered anyway. "You don't know? There are two women who came to the town today! So someone took 'em and we're deciding what to do!"

"Ah? Two women?" Luffy tried to jump up to see who it was. He faintly saw an orange head and a black head. Luffy's eyes widened. _They took Nami and Robin!_

**LOLOL that's it for now~ Idk what the hells wrong with this town lol. But oh well! I just went with the flow and it turned to be something like this… Haha well please review! ^^ also thanks to the one review I got :D Greatly appreciated! OH BTW… **

_**Minna- everyone**_

_**Okowari- seconds please (as in second serving for food) **_

**Well see ya next time~ (Hopefully) :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyoo everyone! Okay… so since only one person actually said something to me about the crush thing… I guess I'll just follow what that person said because I'm really impatient with these things :I Yuki seems strong in this chapter! Yay! And so~ here's Chapter 10! :)**

Chapter 10:

"LET GO OF THEM YOU SHIT-HEADS!" A young voice shouted making everyone quiet and turn to the kid with the straw hat.

"Ah? What the hell are you talkin' about kid?" One shouted. "Get outta this place if you disagree with our methods!" Another yelled. "Yeah! Or you'll have the same fate!" A third shouted.

"LET GO OF MY NAKAMA!" Luffy roared at the top of his lungs while everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Nami and Robin opened their eyes at the same time. They were tied to a post in the shape of a cross with their arms spread out. "What's going on?" Nami's head hurt.

"I'm not sure, Ms. Navigator; though it seems like we were kidnapped." Robin said carelessly.

"Eh? Kidnapped? Why would anyone kidnap us? I mean I know I'm cute and all… but this is too much!" Nami cried out.

"I don't think that's the case Ms. Navigator." Robin sighed.

"Eh?" She looked ahead of her and saw a huge crowd of men getting punched around and spreading all around the town hurt.

"LET GO OF THEM!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Luffy!" Robin and Nami both exclaimed.

\(ºvº)/

Yuki walked into the shop slightly nervous. When she opened the door, a bell from the top rang indicating someone had come inside. The shop owner looked at the girl with hatred. "What the hell is a woman doing here? This isn't a place to play around! Get the fuck out!"

She wasn't surprised at the tone from the man and didn't budge. "Excuse me, I'm not here to play around, I'm here to look at the weapons in this shop like anyone else would."

"_You?_ A woman coming to a weapon shop? Bah! As if!"

"_Well isn't this guy sexist? Well the whole town seems to be." _Yuki cursed in her mind but didn't say anything to the man. "I'm just looking around." She muttered. The shop wasn't in the best condition, it was filthy and the weapons were scattered all over. _"Man someone needs to learn to clean." _She picked up one black pistol; finding a bullet on the floor she loaded it and aimed at a target sign at the back of the shop.

"HEY! What the hell you think your doing? That's only for customers and REAL people who can handle guns!" The stinky old man yelled.

Yuki smiled. _"Real people who can handle guns? Sure, guns aren't my forte, but I'm not horrible with them." _She looked at the small target and carefully set her eyes on it getting ready to shoot. However, someone interrupted her. She looked from the side of her eye and saw three men with swords. _"Probably called by the owner." _She thought to herself.

"Drop the gun or I'll get these guys to kill you woman! I don't want you ruining my business!" The owner demanded.

"Sir, I think you're forgetting I'm a customer." Yuki said calmly. She dropped the gun in her hand anyway. "It wasn't even a good gun." The girl muttered.

"What was that? How the hell would you know about that?"

"How? Let's just say I've had my experience." Yuki's smile annoyed the shop owner even more.

"Just kill her!" He ordered.

Yuki quickly flipped out a pocket knife from her pocket and the men laughed. "You think you can beat three of us with swords with a mere knife?"

"Well, my master did it to one of my crewmates… so why not?" Yuki told them remembering what Luffy told her about his and Zoro's encounter with Mihawk.

"Ah? What the fuck you talkin' about?"

"Nothing really. You can come at me now; I don't have all day." She explained. The men angrily came all at once and she quickly jumped up doing a back flip and dodged their swings. They looked at her surprised.

"You also seem to be forgetting this is _the _Grand Line. Where not only men, but women are strong enough to survive in this place." She ran towards them and quickly stabbed one man in one arm and then sped to the other stabbing him in the shoulder and the other in the hand. They yelled in pain dropping their swords. The owner looked bewildered and nervous.

"_Man, ever since Chopper's been giving me treatment I feel ten times better than usual!" _Yuki smiled to herself. _"Looks like I won't be disappointing Master any more." _ "Hey Ossan! This place isn't as good as I thought… the weapons aren't made with REAL hard work or anything so I'm leaving." She waved leaving the injured, weak men behind.

"That was a waste of time." She looked at her pocket knife that was placed in her hand and memories filled her mind. It was the first weapon she ever made and she always had it with her no matter what. She quietly put it back in her pocket and began walking around the town stretching her arms.

"Hey woman!" One voice shouted. A vein popped in her head and she rolled her eyes, she was already tired of these townspeople calling her all the time and wanting her to leave. Yuki turned around and saw someone familiar standing.  
"Oh! Zoro! I thought you were someone else! What's up?" She went up to him.

"What's up? What the hell ya mean? You left me to pay the damn bill!"

"Well… Luffy did too!" She shrugged and grinned. "You probably didn't even pay it anyway right?" He gulped and looked somewhere else. "Whatever."

"Heehee. Well, let's go look for Luffy and everyone! This towns pissing me off." Yuki told the swordsman.

"Ah why?"

"They're really sexist telling me to leave this town and shit! Ah! It makes me so annoyed! Just cause I'm a woman!" She messed up her hair in anger.

"Telling you to leave? They haven't told me anything yet." Zoro wondered why.

"That's cause you're not a woman!" Yuki snapped. "Oh whatever, I'm not gonna waste my time explaining this to you."

"You make me sound stupid." Zoro grumbled.

"That's cause you are." She grinned back. He looked annoyed but said nothing. While they were walking Zoro couldn't help but notice how beautiful Yuki really was. Especially her hair which glistened in the sun; it was also an unusual color for a girl her age, as was his (except for the age part). She was really fit and had a nice body as well. **(lol awkward turtle)**__Zoro blushed slightly and realized what he was thinking and shook his head. _"What the hell am I thinking? She's fucking engaged to my captain's brother!" _

Yuki noticed his sudden strange behavior and stopped; she got closer to Zoro. "What's wrong with you?" Her face was just a few inches away from his making him snap back to reality.

"Nothing! Get the fuck away from me!" He walked off embarrassed. Yuki looked at him confused and didn't notice the blush on Zoro's face getting even worse.

"Hey! There's that other woman!" One voice called out pointing towards the girl. She turned around to see a flock of men coming towards her. "Damn the other two escaped 'cause of that kid but this one won't! She's all alone!" "She might be a part of the other girls crew… but we won't let her escape this time!" Many voices were talking at once and she could only make out those words.

"The other two? Are they talking about Nami and Robin?" She turned to Zoro who was facing the crowd too.

"I don't know, but they said that someone saved them so they should be fine."

"That's true."

"Get her!" They all ran towards Yuki and just as she was about to get her pocket knife, (since she left her swords in the ship) a certain green head went in front of her. He had two swords in his hand and one in his mouth.

"That's…. three sword style?" **(Idk how to say it in Japanese sorry) **Yuki looked at Zoro with interest.

He smirked at her reaction and got ready to battle the men.

\(ºoº)/

It hadn't even been 10 minutes and Zoro had quickly finished all the men there. He put his swords back in their rightful place. "They were all weak." He scoffed and turned around.

"Ehh~ Not bad Roronoa Zoro." Yuki complimented him. "I kinda want to spar with you sometime now."

Zoro was pleased with the girls comment. "If you can hold up with my skill then go ahead." Yuki chuckled in response.

"Then, I'll be waiting for a match. Thanks by the way." She turned around to the direction they were heading before. "We should go and look for the others for now."

"Hn." Zoro grunted.

**Hahahahaha Zoro's so dumb! Lol jk he's my fave I can't call him dumb. :D** **Oh if ya'll are wondering why I put awkward turtle before it's cause I'm not used to typing stuff like that and I felt awkward Hahaha. I guess I'll get better later… well that's it for now! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ommo! I am so happy! Skipbeataddict, I thank you for your review ^^ As well as soccerlover! :) Hm… to tell you the truth I didn't mean to make it that Zoro didn't see her strength yet! :O Well thanks for pointing that out cause I can add something else to the story ^^. And finally you know when and how Ace and Yuki (and Luffy) meet! Sorry, it's a long flashback. Well here's chapter 11!**

Chapter 11:

Yuki kicked a trashcan in the middle of the street with frustration. "Ah! Where could they be? We've been looking for 2 hours now! It's all thanks to you Zoro!"

"Ah? Why is it my fault?" Zoro snapped.

"Why? I don't know how many times I've had to change the way we were going just cause you kept on drifting away!"

Zoro looked to the side annoyed and didn't say anything. Yuki sighed and sat down on the floor. "Whatever! Let's just sit down and wait for them! I'm tired." Zoro sat next to her and leaned against a building.

3 minutes of awkward silence.

"So…" Yuki tried to think of something to break the quietness.

"Where'd you, Ace and Luffy meet?" Zoro suddenly asked closing his eyes.

"Eh?" Yuki looked at him surprised with the sudden question. "Where we met?" He nodded in reply.

"Hm… let's see I think it was 14 years ago. When I was 5 years old, it was when I first came to an island with Jii-san." She smiled.

**Flashback:**

A little girl with silver hair up till her shoulders was in the forest all alone. "Ow! Dang it!" She seemed to be making something with a blade. "Ouch!" Poking herself again she cried. "Augh! When am I gonna finish this?" She sighed in frustration.

One boy with freckles, who was one year older than her, could hear her cries and went towards the voice. He peeked through the side of one tree to see her making something. "Who's that? I never saw her before."

"Ow!" She poked herself once again this time causing her finger to bleed. She glanced at her finger and began to suck it. "Man… Jii-san's going to be angry." The taste of iron was filling through her mouth.

The boy named Ace looked at the girl with slight worry. _"Is she gonna be ok?" _He reached through his pocket and found a band-aid that Makino had given him since he always got hurt fighting with Sabo and Luffy. He confronted the girl. "Hey! You might want to use this!" He put it in front of the girls face.

"Huh?" She jumped and looked at the boy. "Oh, ah, no thanks. I don't need any." She went back to trying to make her pocket knife; another stab. "Damn!" She cursed. Ace looked at the girl with confusion.

"Why don't you just take it? You're gonna get hurt anyway!" He snapped. Ace wasn't the type to help people when he was younger and when he did, it was rare.

"No! I don't need it!" She shouted.

"Ah? Why not? Just take it!" Ace yelled back.

"NO!"

They continued like that for an hour and finally it was sunset. They were panting because of the yelling and their throats hurt. "Man! You wasted my time you stupid boy!" Yuki complained.

"What? What about you? You wasted my time even more! I was supposed to be meeting with my brothers and here you-!"

"Well I didn't ask you to come and help me!" Yuki interrupted the boy shutting him up.

"Whatever, don't come crying to me when you do hurt yourself even worse." Ace muttered and walked away.

"I won't!" She stuck her tongue out and got up dusting herself off. "Dang what was with him?" She walked off pouting. "I didn't ask him for help!"

\(ºvº)/

The next day Yuki sat down on the same tree stump as usual and took out her half-made pocket knife. She began fiddling with it. "I wonder how Jii-san does this so easily!" She'd seen him make a pocket knife in about 3 minutes tops and it was really good quality as well. "He goes too fast for me to see…" She grumbled. She heard some bushes being moved and turned to see three little heads staring at her.

"Whoa!" She fell back in surprise, dropping her 'pocket knife' next to her. Seeing the familiar face from yesterday she shouted, "You! Whaddya want? Scaring me like that!"

Ace's freckles were shone more than yesterday because of the sun. "I was just wondering what you were doing here." He stated.

"Huh?"

"Hey, Ace! Is this that stupid girl from yesterday?" One boy next to Ace with a straw hat way too big for his own head asked.

"Yeah she was really annoying." Ace grinned.

"Then why are you here again?" Yuki snapped.

"I already told you!" Ace explained leaving two boys snickering next to him. Yuki rolled her eyes and noticed one had a huge black hat with goggles in front and blond hair.

"Well, I don't know why you would care, but I'm making a pocket knife!" She sat back in her 'chair'.

"Huh? Why would you do that?" The boy with the big hat asked.

"Why? Uh…" Yuki thought about it. _"How should I explain?" _"Uh… cause I want Jii-san to compliment me!" She blushed.

The three boys laughed at the girls' statement making her even more embarrassed. "Make him compliment you? Why would he compliment you over that? Man, you're really a spoiled brat!" The freckled kid chuckled.

"Spoiled?" She stood up. "I'm definitely not spoiled!"

"Hey, hey Ace, what's spoiled mean?" The youngest out of the boys asked.

"Luffy you don't know?" Instead the other boy answered. "It's when you get whatever you want!"

"Oh, Sabo would know about that huh?" Luffy grinned while the boy began to fight him.

Yuki had enough of this. "Have fun." She muttered getting ready to leave someone grabbed her wrist.

"You want any help?" Ace smiled.

"No. It's not like you would even know how!" The little girl snapped. She was getting tired of this boy, just coming out of no where and bugging her, even bringing his friends along to annoy her even more, it pissed her off!

"Well, we could learn how together! There are no other kids in this town besides us, until now, so I'm guessing you just came to this town?" Ace asked and she nodded now shyly. "Then you can be our friend!"

Yuki was completely confused. Just yesterday, they were arguing like no ones business and now he wants to _friends_? How does that even work? Though she didn't want to admit it, it would be her first friend if she did accept.

He held out his hand and grinned; the other two boys ran up and stood next to him. She hesitantly took his hand and smiled back.

That was the beginning of a never-ending friendship, and later first love.

\(ºoº)/

"And that's pretty much it!" Yuki's memories ended there.

"Hm… you were a pretty feisty kid." Zoro smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much! I had trouble trusting people, but I don't remember why I accepted being his friend so easily…" She thought hard. "Nope, can't remember."

He didn't say anything but stared at the girl. She had looked so happy recalling everything and telling him. Her scars on her face made him wonder where she'd gotten them and just as he was about to ask he heard a familiar voice.

"Y-YUKI-CHWAAAAN~! Tch, it's the dumbass marimo head too."

They both saw an injured Sanji and Usopp running towards them. "What happened to you guys?" Yuki got up and ran up to them. "I feel so ashamed Yuki-chwan!" Sanji cried.

"Eh? Why?" She questioned.

"I-I let some bastards take Nami-san away!" He cried even more. Usopp reassured Sanji that everything will be alright.

"Eh? Someone took Nami?" Yuki asked shocked.

"Not someone, some people! It was a whole crowd! And while I was fighting them ALL, ME CAPTAIN USOPP…. They took Nami." He went from bragging to despair.

"You didn't do shit!" Sanji snapped and they started to argue.

"Stop it guys! We should go and look for Nami!" Yuki tried to prevent the fight.

"Stupid woman getting kidnapped so easily." Zoro muttered.

"SHUT UP MARIMO HEAD! Don't talk about Nami-san like that! I'll kill you!"

"Ah?" Zoro glared at the cook.

"OK STOP!" Yuki shouted making them look at her. "We'll go and look for her ok? Just stop fighting!" She sighed.

"Ok." They all muttered.

**Dang, Yuki has a great memory. Hahaha that's all for now! Yay! You know how they met! I had a lot of trouble with this chapter to tell you the truth…. I didn't know how to set it up or anything but did it! :D Well I hope you enjoyed it~ See ya next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ommo I just had the BEST idea EVER for this story! It's about the 2 year post skip arc thingy. Ahhh I can't wait till I start writing about that! It's gonna be depressing though just a warning :( Anyway, for now let's just finish this 'arc' up hmmm? Oh and she meets someone from her past in this chapter… :O And if you remember the summary, she hasn't had the best past in the word. Lolol well here~**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my creativity and OC, not One Piece.**

Chapter 12:

Luffy, Nami and Robin were running away from another crowd of men. "Oh my gosh! What's wrong with this island?" Nami shouted in aggravation.

Luffy laughed. "Oh, c'mon Nami! It's really funny! They must've had some bad relationships with women!"

"Maybe they were all dumped, Ms. Navigator." Robin added chuckling a bit.

Nami smiled a bit. "Maybe!"

\(ºvº)/

Yuki, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp were wondering around town. "I wonder if Robin-chwan is okay?" Sanji sighed in defeat.

"Hmm considering that Chopper's with her we can't be too sure." Usopp reminded him.

"Hey! You shouldn't be saying that! Chopper's much stronger than you!" Yuki scolded the liar.

"Eh? Well that is true… but those men were strong!" Usopp muttered.

"Not like you did shit." Sanji was about to light a cigarette while Yuki suddenly took it from him. "Eh? Yuki-chwan?"

"I don't like cigarettes. They stink." She grumbled.

"Hai~ Anything for you Yuki-chwan!" he immediately threw the cigarette to the floor and began dancing, jelly-like. Zoro scoffed. "Stupid love-cook." But Sanji ignored him on the behalf of Yuki.

"I hope Chopper's okay." Yuki sighed. "Robin is really strong from what I've heard…. So she should be able handle a few men… but poor Chopper!" Yuki cried. "He's just a child!"

"Child? Isn't he like 15?" Usopp asked confused.

"That's in human years! In reindeer years it would be…. 8? I think that's what he told me." Yuki thought about it.

"Yuki-chwan is so cute thinking about other people! So caring~" Sanji cooed.

"Unlike someone else we know." Usopp grumbled thinking of the navigator and Zoro smirked a bit.

\(ºoº)/

Many men were confronting the little group they had, but of course, to make up his past mistake, Sanji did everything he could to protect his 'princess', Yuki. Zoro also fought people just for the competition between him and the cook while Usopp cheered. "I taught them everything they know!" he lied. Yuki chuckled at the comment and nodded her head pretending to believe the sharpshooter. While watching the guys she noticed someone from the corner of her eye watching her. She turned her head and her eyes widened. _"Wh-what the hell…" _

The figure smiled showing his pearl white teeth and then walked off. Yuki shivered and took a step back trembling. _"What's he doing here?" _

"Yuki what's wrong?" Usopp questioned the girl for her sudden behavior. "You okay?" Her attention went to her nakama, not being able to say a word she just nodded her head hesitantly.

"You sure?" He was confused at the girls sudden change of expression. He looked where she had been staring and saw no one there. _"Is she imagining something?" _

After all the fighting had been done Sanji ran up to the blacksmith. "Yuki-chwaaan~ How did you think I did?" He smiled excitedly for her response and was waiting for a compliment like a little puppy.

She looked at him nervously and smiled weakly. "Y-you did good Sanji." He twisted in excitement and was talking about destiny or something. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the girls' statement; something didn't seem right with her.

"Hey guys… W-why don't we split up? I mean, it'll be easier that way, right?" Yuki suggested sweat-dropping and not looking at anyone in the eye.

"What an amazing idea Yuki-chwan~ we'll leave these two bums and go ourselves~!" Sanji spun around while Usopp shouted a "hey!"

"Uh, I was thinking more like we all split up. I mean, that'll be the easiest way you know?" Yuki assured while Sanji was in despair. "I-If you say so." He cried. Zoro was even more suspicious with this comment though he didn't say anything.

\(º_º)/

Yuki was walking by herself and was nervously looking around. "Damn it!" She cursed under her breath and touched her scars on her face. Shivering, she shook her head. _"It couldn't be him! It must be my imagination! But the way he smiled at me… it must've been him…" _She slapped her forehead in frustration. _"I wish Ace was here! He would've known what to do!"_ Yuki didn't know what to do but she didn't want her new crewmates to get involved _at all._

Zoro stood behind a building a few feet behind the blacksmith. He had followed her. Surprisingly, he didn't get lost but that's probably because he was extremely focused. _"What the hell am I doing following her anyway?" _ He sighed. Zoro wasn't the type to care for people too much, but this time he felt was an exception. Something was definitely not right with his new nakama and he was going to find out.

\(ºvº)/

Her feet were hurting. She had been walking around searching for the mysterious man for an hour and a half now and she still couldn't find him. An idea hit her. _"What if I go to shore? He might have a ship or something!" _ Ignoring the pain in her feet she began to run. Zoro was still behind her and was surprised at the sudden running, but he wisely followed her making sure not to make a sound.

"_She's obviously looking for someone from the way she looks around every street corner. I wonder who though?" _Zoro thought to himself.

She arrived to the shore in about 20 minutes of continuous running. Panting (and hopefully not coughing up blood) she looked around ignoring the Going Merry.

"_Did she want something from the ship?" _Zoro wondered panting as well, he was still keeping his distance from the girl.

Yuki caught something from the corner of her eye again. It was a small boat hiding right behind the Going Merry. She slowly walked towards the boat. Every step she was taking was getting smaller than the one before and her legs couldn't stop trembling. _"It must be his…" _She thought. Going towards the corner of the Going Merry she stopped. Her blood rushed through out her body and her heart skipped a beat. A familiar someone was laying in the boat with his arms at the back of his head. He smirked.

"Been a while, Ayaka Keiji." The voice pierced through Yuki's ears and she shut her eyes forcibly.

"Father." She choked out.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN. Lolol yeah that was her daddy! :O And he don't seem like a good person hahah. Well I apologize for the kind of boring chapter. I didn't like it very much until the ending. Hm that's it for now~ Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aigoo...… I'm so tired today! So many things happened… oh well. I feel like writing, so I shall. :) Idk what to say about this chapter really, I think Yuki seems pretty weak here, but considering the circumstances…. Well you'll understand ;) There's a misunderstanding too! Ahh… don't we all love those? Hehehe. Um… I have to admit this chapter didn't really stick out too much to ME, but whatever. It IS important and this brings up another arc I just now thought of haha So… without further ado~ **

Chapter 13:

Yuki kept her eyes closed and made her hand into a fist. She didn't want to look at the man or else all the horrible memories will come back to her like a bullet. "What do you want?" She almost growled but her voice trembling was highly noticeable.

Not being able to see the smirk on her fathers face, he got up from his boat. "What do you think?"

"How the hell should I know?" She shouted.

**Zoro:**

Zoro couldn't hear what Yuki was saying, but the way she was trembling he knew something was up. And that something had to be the man she was talking to. He quietly and rapidly made way to the opposite side of the Going Merry, keeping his distance.

**Back to Yuki:**

"You should know very well why I'm here." There was pure amusement in the man's voice, something that made Yuki shiver even more.

"Well I don't! I haven't seen you in what? 15 years? And you suddenly come up to me and-"

"And you still remember my face perfectly well, hm? Good memory you got there, Ayaka."

"Don't call me that! And it's not like I want to remember your face! I couldn't get it out of my mind!"

"Wow, couldn't get it out of your mind? You seem to love me very much, _dear."_ Her father chuckled.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." She snapped.

"Now, now you shouldn't talk like that to me. You don't know what could happen." He smirked even more.

Yuki clenched her fist even more causing her nails to dig into her skin and then to bleed. Biting her lip, she quivered. "Just leave me and my friends alone." She demanded.

"Oh of course I don't have any interest in your friends, no, no. I only have interest in _you, _my dear daughter."

"I'm not your daughter." Yuki stated firmly. Her eyes were still closed, but she was completely serious and wouldn't allow her guard down.

"Is 'at so?" He came closer to her and she stepped away. Being a swordsman, she could sense it. "Are you good at fighting?" He asked curiously.

Yuki gulped at the question. She didn't have her swords with her; they were in the ship that was behind her. Sure, she could get it… but her father wasn't going to allow it so easily. She opened her eyes and glanced to the side, avoiding eye contact with the man. The ship was just a few feet away and her swords were in the women's' quarters. She decided to make a run for it and quickly grab her swords when her dad saw what she was about to do and quickly grabbed her wrist tightly. "You aren't going anywhere." His face was too close to her and she twitched. Forcing her wrist away she grabbed her head in pain. The memories were coming back to her. The traumas she suffered living with him. The abuse she faced from him saying that she had killed her mother; his wife. She gritted her teeth.

"What's wrong? Are you remembering what happened? How you killed _her _and ruined my life? She was completely innocent, and you want to forget what you did?" He began to yell.

The shouting could be heard all the way to where Zoro was and his eyes widened. _"What the fuck? She killed someone innocent? Wait, what the hell is going on here? I can't even imagine her attacking someone innocent, let alone killing them."_

Her fathers' voice calmed down and he sighed. He looked at her left eye. "You still haven't awoken that power hm?"  
Yuki's ears perked. "Power? What are you talking about?" She barely glanced at the man, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hm… So I'm guessing not. Tell me, do you have… a disease where you cough out blood continuously after running or fighting?" The man inquired and that caught Yuki's attention immediately, she twitched, _"How'd he know about that?"_

"Judging from your twitch, I believe I'm right." He smirked again. "That's quite a slow process you're going through; I'm surprised you're not dead." He stated.

"How do you know about my disease?" Yuki demanded.

"How? Well… of course it runs in the family. How could I not know? I went through the same. Though, I got my powers much earlier than a failure like you." He mocked her through his words.

She gritted her teeth. _"What the hell is he talking about? Power? I don't have anything like that; I only have my swords and weapons to fight with… not some random power he's talking about." _

"I'm not surprised you don't know about it. After all, I did abandon you." He stepped closer to the blacksmith. "What I am surprised about is… how you managed to live. Imagine how I felt when I saw you in the previous island happily talking with some people. Of course, your hair made me recognize you, oh and those scars." He looked at his daughters face. "They stayed nicely there." His smile widened.

"Cruel bastard." She muttered. "If you don't have anything to do with me now, leave! I don't want you to trouble me! I forgot about my past and am happy now, go away!" She commanded her 'father'.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that, I have a mission, you see? I've become quite old and weary and my power is slowly weakening, and since our power is really helpful my captain wanted me to get you since he figured out I have a successor."

"What? I told you I don't have any damn power! Get the fuck away from me!" She backed away nervously. "I'm not going anywhere! I have my own captain and nakama that care for me and I'm not going to be a tool for another ship when I don't even know them or know what the fuck they're talking about!" She shouted. Her words could be reached to Zoro and he was even more confused than before.

Suddenly her stomach felt a strange pain and without noticing her father move an inch, she saw his hand stabbing through her stomach. Coughing out blood she glared at the man with confusement (?). "When did you-" He just grinned an evil grin and pulled back his hand making her in even more pain.

"Don't worry, I didn't make it too much of an injury. It's just enough to make you unable to move for a while, and that disease of yours helps." Before she fainted she could see that her father had one red eye piercing through her. She coughed more blood and collapsed.

\(ºoº)/

Zoro gasped at the sudden attack and immediately unsheathed his swords. Running towards the man without a second thought he put one sword in his mouth, while the other two in his hands. Gripping them tightly he was ready to swing when the man backed away dodging. "Oh? Is Mr. Eavesdropper a friend of my daughter?" He had Yuki on the top of his shoulder.

"Ah? Father?" Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I wouldn't expect you to know, this is just pure family problems. Now if you'd excuse u-" Zoro interrupted the man by putting one of his swords in front of the man.

"No way in hell is she going anywhere." He growled.

"Eh? Is that so? She's made some pretty good friends from what I can see." Her dad chuckled in amusement.

Zoro sweat-dropped, this guy wasn't good news, why he wanted Yuki he didn't understand… but for his captain he would do anything to save his 'sister'. He gulped; and he asked himself, _was it really just for his captain?_

\(ºvº)/

Luffy, Nami and Robin stopped at a corner, tired from their running. "I thought… by now… we'd see… everyone else…" Nami panted.

"I guess we are lost, Ms. Navigator." Robin chuckled at the irony.

"We're not lost! I know where exactly we are!" Nami snapped leaving the archaeologist in more amusement. "I just don't know where the others are!"

Luffy laughed it off. "C'mon Nami! Everyone's somewhere around here! We'll just look for 'em later!" He clutched his stomach. "I want meat right now."

"WHEN DO YOU NOT WANT MEA-"

"Nami! Robin! Luffy!" A little voice called their names. They turned to see Chopper running towards them in his actual reindeer form. **(I didn't know how to describe this, but it's the same form when he carries stuff for Nami). **"Robinnn!" He turned to his normal chibi size and hugged her. "I'm so sowwy!" His tears and dripping nose prevented him from talking clearly. She smiled and patted the little reindeers head.

"It's not your fault Tony-kun." And he sniffed with relief. "I'm so glad you're ok! I didn't know what I'd do if you got hurt!"

"You'd heal her obviously." Nami's thought spoke up and Chopper giggled.

"CHOPPER!" Luffy grabbed the reindeer. "C'mon! Let's go look for some meat!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Eh? Now's not the time for that Luffy!" Chopper told him.

"Ah? Why not?" Luffy pouted.

"Because we should find Yuki, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp and leave this island!" Nami answered for the reindeer. "This town's giving me a headache!"

"Awww! I wanted to look around more!" The straw-hat pirate whined.

"Well, should be split up and look for them?" Robin suggested.

"No, that'd just take more time… we'll all just go to our ship and wait there; they'll head there eventually. Hopefully they're all together." Nami replied smartly. The rest nodded their heads and followed the young navigator.

\(º_º)/

Zoro was panting very hardly; he had wounds on his right shoulder and his left leg, which prevented him to use one of his swords and dodge or run fast. "Shit." He cursed. _"What kind of power is this guy using? It's not a devil fruit… then what the fuck is it?" _

"Having a hard time dealing with my powers hm? No surprise there; not many have stopped it. And now your dear friend will have it too." He chuckled in amusement.

"What? Yuki'll have it too?" Zoro questioned the man.

"Yup. And that's exactly why my captain wants her. So, I've had enough time playing around with you boy. I'll take my leave." He gave a sarcastic smile and bow and jumped towards his boat.

"HEY!" Zoro cursed at his leg that prevented him from moving any further. "Damn it!" He dragged his leg slowly; it wasn't an ordinary wound he suffered, something was getting him from the inside that prevented him from moving. Of course, if it was a normal injury he would have no problem from going after his friend. His eyesight was getting blurry for some reason. Ignoring it he growled, "Come back here you bastard!"

The man grinned evilly and waved. "_Sayonara_. We won't see each-other again Roronoa Zoro; this is the last time you'll see her as well." And with those words they sailed off leaving the swordsman alone. Zoro cursed his weakness and collapsed.

**Wooow~ My longest chapter yet! ;D To tell you the truth, I wasn't planning this arc at all… but I just went with the flow… and it happened! Haha well I hope you liked it! I apologize to make Zoro seem so weak, but it isn't his fault! It's the dad's powers' fault! Hahahaha I hope he didn't seem too OOC here. Well that's all folks~ :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ommo! Thank you for the reviews again guys! ^_^ I really appreciate it and it makes me want to write even more~ Hehe. Man, this is the first story I've worked soo hard in. Oh yeah, I almost forgot,**

**AliceLaw, in due time :) It won't be long though! She'll meet Ace soon enough ;)**

**And skipbeataddict… I can't wait to write about that. Though you'll see Luffy's reaction in this chap. ^^**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own this anime/manga. I only own my OC and my own arcs/creativity :)**

Chapter 14:

Yuki woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach. "Ouch." She muttered clenching her stomach; it had been sloppily bandaged and carelessly taken care of. "Where am I?" She looked around. _"Déjà vu." _ She thought to herself and shook away her thoughts trying to remember what happened to her last. Memories of her meeting her father and him injuring her went through her mind. "Damn it." Yuki cursed. She slowly got up ignoring the pain and noticed she was in a really tiny room with only the one bed she was on. Trying to get up from the bed, she was held down by something. Yuki glared at her leg and noticed that there were shackles tied to her ankle. Sighing, she went back and laid down. _"So now what? Am I just going to stay here?" _She shook her head. _"I don't want to be in this crew, I want to go back to Luffy and everyone else. But how?" _She was completely shackled to the bed and she didn't even have her swords with her. "I never even got to use them ever since I came to the crew!" She complained to herself.

*knock knock* Yuki cocked her head towards the door. "What?" She spat. Someone turned the doorknob and came in. It was a boy who looked two years younger than her; he had long black hair tied in a pony tail, and wore a dirty white shirt, brown pants and black weary boots.

"You're awake then." He smirked, his yellow teeth showing. "Capt'n wants you on the deck." He came over with a key and took away the chains from her leg. "Don't try anythin' though. Capt'n could kill you in an instant if you try to run away." The boy warned. "The name's Sai by the way."

Yuki glared at the boy. "I could care less what your name is and I have no thoughts on joining your crew either." Yuki snapped while Sai chuckled in amusement.

"Of course you don't, but that'll change in due time. Don' worry." He smiled innocently. Yuki scoffed and looked to the side. _"I don't have time for this." _

Sai took the girls hand and dragged her out of the room. "Let me go damn it!" Yuki struggled. "I don't want to be in this damn crew! I'm already a member of the straw hats!"

"The straw hats huh?" A new voice spoke out. Yuki looked in the direction of the unfamiliar voice and saw a man in his 40's or 50's smirking evilly at her. "That rookie group has been quite infamous compared to other crews."

"Yeah what about it?" Yuki snapped and the man frowned. Sai hit her in the head and she screamed a "hey!"

"That's the capt'n stupid! If you talk back to him your dead!" Yuki scoffed at looked at the captain.

"I don't give a fuck if he's the captain or not! He's not _my _captain and he won't ever be!" Yuki stated firmly; she was completely serious. Surprisingly all the captain did was laugh disgustingly.

"You seem to misunderstanding something, missy." He smirked. "I brought you here out of force, it's not something you could just refuse so easily. I need your power and since you're the only successor left from Azuma here (the dad's name) I have no choice. I wouldn't prefer a woman since they're really weak anyway, but since I have no choice…" He kept on talking and Yuki tuned him out. _"The only one left as his successor? What about-? No, maybe they thing he's dead." _Yuki looked around the ship and saw many dirty men guarding all around. "Damn." She said under her breathe. _"It's not going to be easy getting away."_

"Hey you brat! Listen to captain when he's talking!" A familiar voice punched her in the stomach, where her wound was, and she flew to the other side of the ship coughing out blood. She looked up and saw her father standing a few feet away, his fist up. "Don't get too cocky now!" He spat.

Yuki didn't say anything but glanced behind her. She was at the corner of the ship, meaning she could jump overboard and swim away. She clenched her fists and took in a huge breathe. The men looking at her confused, she jumped.

/(ºoº)\

"I can see Going Merry!" Luffy exclaimed to Robin, Nami and Chopper. He grinned to see his ship waiting there, "I hope Sanji's on there! I'm hungry!" He complained.

Nami sighed at his behavior and Robin smiled. Chopper running next to them spotted something green next to the ship. He put his hoof above his eye and squinting he saw Zoro laying on the ground.

"Hey guys! I think Zoro got really tired and fell asleep on the floor instead of the ship!" Chopper chuckled.

"Really? That idiot!" Nami shook her head. "Though I'm not surprised." Robin nodded her head in agreement. "It's about time that happened to Mr. Bashido."

Luffy did the same as Chopper and put his hand over his eyes. "Hahahah! That idiot!" Narrowing his eyes he saw red… paint? "I think he's into painting too! There's red paint surrounding him too! Hahahah! He fell asleep while painting!" Luffy laughed at the so called carelessness of his first mate.

"PAINT?" Chopper and Nami shouted simultaneously. They all squinted their eyes and gasped. "That's not paint!" Chopper cried, running even faster and went to his green-haired friend.

"Zoro! What happened!" Seeing that Zoro was unconscious, Chopper turned to his human form and picked him up. He jumped onto Going Merry and took him to the ship's infirmary.

"Eh? Did something happen?" Luffy stopped running and asked the navigator and archaeologist.

"Apparantly so, Mr. Captain." Robin answered.

"Damn that idiot! How'd he get injured like that?" Nami asked concerned.

"WHAT? Zoro got hurt? How do you know?" Luffy asked shocked.

Nami sighed. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW? That wasn't paint you saw! That was blood, Luffy!" Luffy's jaw-dropped.

"ZOOOROOO!" He jumped onto the ship and ran towards the infirmary. "What happened, Zoro?" He shook the swordsman continuously.

"Luffy! Stop it! I need to treat his wounds! When he wakes up I'll tell you!" Chopper pushed away the crazy Captain and closed the door.

"Aw man." Luffy pouted.

"Luffy, you idiot!" Nami hit him on the head. "You just don't do that to a patient!" She scolded him like a nagging mother.

"Subi ma seeebn." (Sumi ma sen: I'm sorry) Luffy told her.

An hour had passed and Chopper came running out of the door. "Zoro's up!" He exclaimed.

\(ºvº)/

Yuki had jumped.

Though she didn't have a devils fruit or anything, it was still dangerous to swim in her condition. She panted heavily; the wound in her stomach opened up and she was bleeding fatally. "Damn!" She moved her arms ignoring the pain. Suddenly she began to float up. "Wh-wh-what the hell?" She was above the ocean and slowly got pulled back to the ship. With a thump, she landed on her rear. "Ow." She whispered. Looking around she saw the same men laughing at her foolishness, the captain and her father did the same.

"You thought you could escape that easily?" The captain chuckled. "You're quite stupid y'know? I wouldn't let my new crewmate go away so easily." He mocked her.

"I never agreed to be your crewmember in the first place." Yuki snapped.

"Oh? Is that so? Well in this ship… what I say goes." The captain got up and walked towards the blacksmith. He grabbed her by her wet hair. "And I say that you're going to stay here and learn that damn good power and put it to some good use." He smirked pulling on her hair even more so that they were face to face.

Yuki glared at the man and spat on his face. "Like hell I would." She smiled.

He immediately dropped her, face first, to the floor and stepped on her head. "YOU DAMN BRAT!" The captain shouted wiping his face with disgust. "Don't get so damn cocky! KNOW YOUR DAMN PLACE. I HAVE FULL CONTROL OVER YOU." He calmed down a bit. "I could kill you in a second. Hey, boys." He motioned to his crew. "Let's show this girl we mean business."

\(º_º)/

Nami, Robin, Chopper and Luffy looked at the swordsman with shock. "H-Hey what are you talking about Zoro?" Nami shouted. "Yuki's been kidnapped?" Chopper added while Robin sweat-dropped.

Luffy stared at his first mate. "Yeah… this guy said he was her father or something and gave me these damn injuries and took her." Zoro said humiliated. Luffy angrily grabbed Zoro by the top of his shirt.

"Why didn't you save her?" He shouted angrily. Everyone looked at their captain in surprise; they never saw him like this before. His eyes showed pure anger and he was yelling at his own nakama. Zoro didn't say anything.

"L-Luffy! He couldn't! The man… whoever he was… poisoned Zoro very badly! It's amazing how he even lived until now…" Chopper tried to defend his friend.

"Damn it!" Luffy let go of Zoro. "Her father? WHAT THE FUCK?" Luffy knocked down some supplies on the table.

"H-Hey Luffy? What's wrong?" Nami asked nervously.

"Yuki…. Her father… No I don't even want to call him that… He… He was a devil." Luffy simply stated.

"Devil?" Nami asked surprised. Luffy didn't say anything and walked out of the infirmary.

"Let's go. We're going to look for her." He ordered. The rest nodded their heads not saying a word and went to their posts.

"But we're missing-" Chopper began but was interrupted.

"NAMI-SWAAN~ ROBIN-CHWAAAN!" "Luffy! Chopper!" Two voices came their way, Usopp and Sanji. "We're here!" They grinned, not knowing the situation at all.

**TO BE….. CONTINUED :D Haha I LOVE cliffhangers… ;) Until next time guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I felt so bad writing the beginning of the chapter! D: But it had to be done…. I'm sorry Yuki T_T Lol the captain is so childish, being mocked by Yuki xD. Hahahah but- the long awaited Ace is finally here! Anyway, so here's this chap~**

Chapter 15:

She had bruises all over her face, both of her arms were broken because of them being stepped on; her legs were popped to the opposite side. (**ew) **

Yuki was in total pain.

Yet, she didn't say a word. Not screaming in pain, not yelling to stop, she endured it all, refusing to succumb towards the filthy pirates. Laying on the floor helpless and panting heavily she smirked with any amount of power she had left, "Is that all?"

"Ah? You want worse than this? Fine how about we cut off your ar-" One man began.

"That's all boys." The captain stepped in. "I think this is enough for now. I don't want her to be handicapped without an arm when we need to fight in the future." He ordered the men. They all replied with an "Aye!" and walked off laughing at the girls' pain.

Sai stared at the girl nervously. _"I told her!" _He cried in his mind. Sai wasn't the type to enjoy other people's pain. In fact, he was in the same situation as Yuki was before; being forced to join the crew as a cabin boy. _"And yet, she's still mocking everyone! She's gonna be killed soon enough! How does she have enough confidence to do that?" _He couldn't help but admire the girl for her boldness.

The captain once again grabbed her by the hair. "Hey, missy. You still gon' refuse to join the crew?"

"Hell yes." She replied, smiling. "If I had my swords here, you wouldn't be in the same situation." She told them.

The captain laughed. "Is 'at so? Then tell me, where are your precious little swords hm?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you that." She murmured. He glared at the woman who was half dead.

"Don't try my patience now, woman." He warned. Yuki didn't reply and muttered to herself, "I wonder what Master would say, looking at me now."

"DON'T IGNORE ME WOMAN!" He shouted. "Master? What kind of weak-ass master you got huh?" The captain was getting really pissed off.

Yuki glared at him. "Don't call him weak. He could kick your asses in a second." She

told them. He laughed.

"Oh really? If that's the case, then he must be really famous huh?"

"So what if he is?" She looked at the captain mockingly. "You wouldn't even guess."

He gritted his teeth. "I wouldn't even guess huh? I'm getting pretty sick of your attitude here. Azuma!" He called for Yuki's dad.  
"Yea Captain?" Azuma stood up from a chair.

"Since she's pissing me off so much, I want you to check out who her little 'master' is." He ordered.

Yuki looked at the man confused. _"How could he check out who master was? I'm not going to tell." _

"Alright, it's a good chance to use this part of my power too." Azuma grinned and walked over to Yuki who was still collapsed on the floor. Raising his hand above her forehead he muttered something and his left eye became red. Yuki's eye widened. Memories of how she met Hawkeye and how he trained her came through her mind. All her memories with him were being peeked at from her 'father'.

"Wh-what the hell?" She tried to move away but her body wouldn't listen; she didn't know if it was because of her injuries or this mysterious power the man was using. When everything stopped, she saw her father's eyes widen.

"Well, this was interesting." He got up and went over to his captain. "She's completely right, it is someone famous, and someone we know very well." Yuki raised a brow.

"Really? Spit it out Azuma! Who?" The captain asked very interested.

"Mihawk… or Hawkeyes." He grinned. The captain's eyes widened, he immediately shifted his gaze to the girl.

"Are you serious? This little brat? From what I know that bastard didn't have any apprentices."

Azuma shrugged. "From what I saw, her _savior_-"he smirked and glanced at Yuki. "was the blacksmith of Hawkeyes and he just trained her at the time he was waiting for his swords to be fixed."

"This is just so much more interesting!" The captain laughed. "To think, she also has _that_ power and now this! She's the apprentice of Hawkeyes for pete's sake! Hah! You've got a good one there Azuma!" He complimented. The other man didn't say anything and walked off, obviously annoyed by the captain's comment.

"Heh." He walked over towards Yuki again. "Now then, I would really like to test out your full potential." Smiling he called one of his men. "I'm guessing she left her swords at her old ship or with her previous crewmates. Go fetch her swords from 'em." He ordered. The men nodded their heads and walked off leaving a relieved Yuki.

"_Good! Now they'll know where to find me!" _She smirked to her self. _"This captain is totally stupid messing with Luffy."_

\(ºvº)/

"YUKI! WHERE ARE YOUUU!" Luffy shouted through out the ocean. Not seeing an island or ship in sight he sighed. "Nami! Where is she? You're the navigator right? You should know!" He asked pouting. Luffy was back to his normal self.

Nami looked at him with relief; she was completely taken by surprise at Luffy's previous actions and attitude. _"He really cares about her huh?" _She smiled happily but shook her head noting what Luffy just said. "Luffy! I might be a navigator, but I can't navigate anywhere when I don't know where she went!" She snapped.

"EHHH!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy all screamed. "THEN HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND YUKI?" Luffy shouted.

Nami shrugged. "We could start by looking island to isl-" Nami was interrupted by a new voice.

"Oi! Luffy!" They all went to the side of the ship where the voice was coming from.

"Oh! It's-" Chopper began.

"ACE!" Luffy jumped onto Ace's little speed boat and side hugged his brother. "Hey! Guess what? Yuk-" He began but immediately fell into despair.

Ace blinked in surprise and began to laugh. "If it's about Yuki I already know! She's part of your crew huh?" He jumped onto the Going merry looking around. "Where is she by the way?" He looked down at his brother who stretched his arm and went back onto his ship. Luffy began fidgeting nervously.

"Uh… the thing is…. She was kind of… kidnapped… by her…. Father…"

Ace looked at Luffy and then around the crew who nodded their heads sadly. He blinked twice before taking in what Luffy said. "WHAAAAT?" He shouted angrily. The whole crew looked at him surprise, even though they didn't know him for long they knew it was out of character for him.

"By her father? That bastards alive? WHAT THE FUCK?" He sighed gripping onto his hat. "DAMN."

"Ace-san! We're going to look for her now so you want to join us-? Nami asked nervously.

"OF COURSE I AM." He snapped making the girl jump.  
"I-Is that so?" She chuckled avoiding eye contact. Looking at Robin she mouthed a "help." Robin chuckled and went towards Luffy's brother.

"I believe we haven't met before." Robin smiled. Ace looked at the woman in surprise.

"Ah, yeah Ace! This is Robin! She became a part of our nakama a while after you left!" Luffy explained.

"Nice to meet you." Ace muttered, tipping his hat in acknowledgement. Sanji came up to Ace angrily.

"So you're the bastard who stole Yuki-chwan from me!" He shouted. Ace stared at the man confused.

"Huh?"

"If it wasn't for you… Yuki would've been with me!" Sanji began his fantasizing.

"Ah, don't mind him Brother-san. He's an idiot." Usopp stepped in.

"Oh really. By the way… who's the idiot who let Yuki get kidnapped?" Ace glared at the whole crew making them scared, even Luffy.

"ZORO!" They all said simultaneously. Zoro, who was now at the deck asleep, woke up from the sudden call of his name.

"What do you bastards want?" He snapped. Ace glanced at the swordsman and cursed him.

"What an idiot." He muttered.

"AH? WHO THE FU-" Zoro began but realized who said the statement. He looked to the side embarrassed knowing what the captain's brother was talking about. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Oh whatever. As long as that bastard doesn't do anything to Yuki, I'll forgive you." He eyed the swordsman. "For now let's go get her."

"Hey Ace! I'm the Captain! Don't order my crew!" Luffy pouted making Ace chuckle.

"All right, all right. By the way, what island is she in?" Everyone, except Luffy, looked at him even more nervously.

"The thing is-" Nami began.

"THAT'S THE SHIP! IT'S EXACTLY HOW AZUMA DESCRIBED IT! THE SWORDS MUST BE THERE!" One voice shouted way too loudly.

**That's all folks! Hehe~ Ace's finally here! :D I can't wait for Yuki and him to meet! ^^ Well until next time! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyoo~ Ommo they finally meet! :D Yay! Hehe so here's the next chapter!  
**

Chapter 16:

Yuki laid in the same bed she was in before. Her legs ached badly and she was dragged into the tiny room again. Not being able to move her arms either she couldn't pop her legs back to normal. "Damn." She cursed. Her arms were spread out and she couldn't feel them, being broken it was impossible to move them without a sharp pain. The blacksmith gulped and slowly moved her right arm. Stinging pain moved throughout her body, but Yuki endured it. She quickly hit her leg hearing a *POP*. Biting her lip to endure the pain tears came from her eyes. "Owwww." She whispered. Her right leg was in a better position than before, but not perfect. Slowly, but carefully she did the same with her left leg. "With this, I can at least drag my knees." She smiled weakly. _"I wonder if Chopper can fix this without too much pain." _She looked at the door that had a small window in the middle. _"Where are they? Are they looking for me?" _She remembered what Luffy told her about the whole Nami situation and smiled. _"Luffy makes a great captain." _The girl chuckled to herself.

\(ºvº)/

Luffy and Ace picked up the two men from the back of their shirts. They had bruises all over their body and were terrified at the sudden attack from the two men. "So… I'm guessing you know where Yuki is." Ace smiled politely at the man he was holding onto. "Would you please tell us where?"

The two men quickly nodded their heads nervously. "We'll tell! We'll tell! Just don't hurt us anymore please!" They pleaded.

The rest of the crew looked at the men with surprise. "W-Wow, that was quick." Usopp stammered out.

"Ace sure is strong." Chopper added.

"Well, at least we now know where Yuki is!" Nami clapped her hands calling the brothers. "Luffy! Bring those guys here! I'll find out where Yuki is no problem now!" She smirked. Luffy and Ace grinned back. They both went back on the ship dragging the men and told them to lead the navigator to where to go.

"A-Alright." They agreed.

\(ºoº)/

The two nameless men pointed to the island a few miles away. "Th-That's it!"

Luffy jumped to the tip of the ship and put his hand over his eyes. "Ehhh…. So this is where that bastard took Yuki."

"Hey Luffy." Ace called Luffy and he grinned.

"Got it." Almost telepathically, Luffy knew what his brother was talking about. Stretching one arm he grabbed onto Ace and with the other he flung himself and his older brother to the island. "WOOOOOOH~!" Luffy shouted.

"OI LUFFY!" Usopp called his impatient captain. "SEE YOU LATER GUYS!" Luffy shouted grinning. "LUFFY!" His crew shouted annoyed by their captains actions.

\(º_º)/

Yuki slowly got up from her bed. "Okay, I can do this." She said determined. "This ship is pretty big, and a lot of people are here too… but if I can somehow create a distraction for them…" She thought hard and an idea came to her head. "That's it!" She dug in her pocket and found her knife. "Good, it's still here." Yuki sighed in relief. Slowly, enduring the pain she felt, the girl got up and gripped her knife. Her arms weren't in the best condition but she ignored it, she slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door a few feet away form her bed. Looking outside, there wasn't anybody in sight. "Good." Yuki smirked. Dragging her feet she got her knife and using all the strength she had she stabbed the deck of the ship. Knowing that wasn't nearly enough to make a hole in the ship she quickly chipped a plank of wood from the ship. The nails from the piece of wood made a screeching sound, looking around to see if anyone heard Yuki plucked the wood piece out of the ship.

Continuing that with a few others she felt satisfied. "That's good enough." Yuki wiped her forehead of sweat. Her hands and arms were numb and she couldn't feel her knees. Shaking, she got up and walked back into her room. Taking a deep breathe, she screamed. She suddenly heard a bunch of men staggering their way to see what was going on.

Yuki chuckled.

The sounds of men falling down into the broken wood pieces filled her ears. "OW!" "WHAT THE FUCK?" "Did someone screw these planks?" "How'd they break so easily?" "I'm stuck!" Many voices came through her ears and she staggered outside of her room.

"Hey woman! Help us out here! Some bastard broke these wood-" One man began but noticed the grin on the girls face. "Don't tell me you-"

"Well, I did tell you I didn't want to join this crew in the first place. And since your precious captain and some of his strong men went out to the island, I thought why not take this chance and escape? Good thing ya'll were stupid enough to underestimate me." She grabbed some-ones sword and used it like a cane. "I'll be taking this~" She waved to the men who were stuck in the middle of the deck.

"HEY YOU!" "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Shouts could be heard coming from the ship but the blacksmith ignored them.

Using all her strength just to use the sword as a cane, she limped. "Now… if I can find a doctor somewhere." Yuki looked around and heard some shouting.

"HEY YOU! PAY THE DAMN BILL!" She looked towards the noise and saw a bar.

"No pay and run?" She thought to herself and chuckled. Ace and her would do that a lot.

"C'MON ACE! Let's get outta here!" A childish voice called out.

"Luffy?" Yuki recognized the voice immediately. "Wait… did he just say-"

Running out of the bar she saw the two brothers running towards her direction. Luffy noticed his 'sister'. "YUKIIII!" He shouted happily. Ace turned his head immediately to the direction Luffy was looking at and smiled.

**To be continued~ hehe. I love ending chapters at the best part ^^ Until next time ~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! Happy chapter! :D And I just noticed I didn't mention the Captains name in here. :O Well I shall do so! **

Chapter 17:

Ace and Luffy ran to Yuki quickly and Ace gave the girl a huge hug, slightly crushing her broken bones even more. "YUKI!" He said happily. Biting her lip, she didn't say anything since she was too excited.

Luffy broke off their hug and asked Yuki, "What's with those bruises?"

"Eh? Oh… I kinda got hurt a bit talking back to some captain." She chuckled and Ace looked at her arms and legs.

"I don't think it's a 'bit'." He stated seriously. "You look like you broke your arms and legs and then tried to fix 'em yourself?"

"_Ah. He caught me." _Yuki smiled to herself. "Sorry. I can't really move my arms or legs that well right now." She chuckled nervously. Ace noticed her legs trembling just because she was standing; he sighed and picked her up giving her a piggy-back ride.

"H-Hey Ace! What are you- "Yuki blushed.

He looked back at her and smiled. "You can't walk right? This is the least I can do."

"Hey Ace! Me too!" Luffy joined like a child.

"Ah? No way! Stop acting like a kid!" Ace shouted at his younger brother while Yuki laughed.

"I was just kidding." Luffy pouted.

\(º_º)/

"Hey, don't you think it's weird that there isn't any ship around here?" For once, Zoro spoke something sensible.

"You're right, Mr. Bushido. Maybe they're at the other side of the island?" Robin suggested.

Sanji and Zoro glared at the two men and they laughed nervously. "Yeah! It's at the other side! Don't worry, we didn't lie…so don't kill us." They begged.

Nami walked over to the two dirty pirates. "So… do you have any treasure with you?" She asked getting the sign of beli as her eyes.

"Nami…" Usopp and Chopper shook their head at the same time.

"What? It couldn't hurt right? The least we could do is steal the gold since they took Yuki!" She shrugged, grinning a bit.

"Treasure? Didn't we get some in-" One pirate began but was shushed by the other. "We don't have any!" He snapped.

"Eh? Is that so?" Nami went face to face with the nervous pirates. "Zoro! Make them tell us!"' She ordered.

"Ah? Why me?" The swordsman snapped.

"Fine, forget you! Sanji!"

"YESSS, NAMI-SWAAAN~ Anything for you~" He obeyed immediately and went to one of the pirates. Grabbing them by the shirt he threatened one. "Tell me where the fuck your treasure is! I won't let you upset Nami-swan!"

"Y-Yes!" They both nodded cowardly.

\(ºvº)/

"So… where's your dad, Yuki?" Luffy asked walking next to the couple.

Yuki shook her head. "I don't know. He should be around this island somewhere. I escaped the ship causing a distraction. It took me all my strength too."

"Ehhhh~" Luffy stopped causing the other two to as well. "Well should we go look for him and teach him a lesson?" He smirked punching his fist to his other hand's palm.

Ace smirked back at his brother. "Of course we are, right Yuki?"

Yuki gulped and didn't say anything. "I don't know if you two should. He has… some weird power. And apparently I have it to… just not yet."

"Power?" Ace and Luffy asked simultaneously.

She nodded her head and continued. "His left eye turned red and he was able to look at my past, where I met Master and stuff. But I have a strange feeling that's not all he could do." She shivered at her memories.

"He looked at your past?" The brothers once again said it at the same time.

"COOL~!" Luffy only shouted. "And you might have it too? SUGOI!"

"No it's not!" Yuki snapped. "It's creepy! I don't want a power like that!"

"Did he do anything else to you?" Ace asked.

"Nah. I did get beat up by some of his crewmembers like you can see."

"Did he say anything to you?" Ace asked another question.

"…" Yuki didn't say anything remembering what he said about her disease and power being related.

"Did he?" Luffy joined in.

"Mmhmm."

"What?" Ace questioned.

"Uh…" Yuki glanced at Luffy; she still hadn't told him about her disease, and if she could get rid of it with this 'power' then she didn't see why she had to tell him about it in the first place. "Nevermind." The girl muttered and whispered in Ace's ear. "I'll tell you later." He slightly nodded in a reply.

"Yuki! C'mon tell us!" Luffy pestered.

"No!"

"Pleaseeee!"

"No."

"Fine!" The boy pouted.

"Sorry." Yuki apologized and Luffy stuck out his tongue in reply, the girl chuckled.

\(ºoº)/

"Hey Azuma, take a look at the ship for me. I don't want that girl to be making any trouble." The captain ordered. Yuki's father nodded his head and breathed in deeply, saying something nobody could understand his left eye turned red like once before. He looked past a few buildings and could see his ship with his one eye. Looking around even closer he saw that some men were getting up and helping each-other from something. "What the hell?" He looked closer into the ship and saw that some part of the deck had been broken and his crewmates' legs were stuck there.

"What happened?" His captain asked. Ignoring his captains' question he decided to look past the door where his daughter was in.

It was empty.

"Damn." His eye turned back to blue and he looked at his captain. "That brat escaped somehow."

"What? She escaped? How is that fucking possible? We handicapped her so damn much! She couldn't have been able to move!" He shouted. The other man shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know how Captain, but she couldn't have gone far. I'll look for her." He did the same thing as before but this time he looked throughout the whole island. Quickly looking around, he noticed a certain girl on the back of a boy with an orange cowboy hat, walking alongside a boy with a straw-hat. He smirked. "Found 'em."

"Good job. Lead us there." The captain told him and Azuma nodded his head leading the way.

\(º_º)/

"So this is your ship?" Usopp asked the two hostages and they nodded in a reply. "It's pretty big." The wannabe shipwright added.

"I wonder who's the captain to this ship?" Chopper looked at the two men and they both smirked.

"You want to know? He's feared throughout the Grand Line!" One began while the other finished, "His name is… Greybeard!"

"Greybeard?" The crewmembers all repeated what the man just said and began to snicker.

"What is this? He's a complete knockoff of Whitebeard and Blackbeard!" Nami laughed.

"Is it because he couldn't think of anything else so he wanted to copy them?" Chopper giggled.

"I never heard of him before!" Usopp chuckled.

Sanji smoked his cigarette and smiled while Zoro looked around not interested in the conversation.

"HEY YOU! Don't make of Captain! He could kick your asses in a second!" Sanji and Zoro glared at the men and they shut up.

"So, Ms. Blacksmith is in there?" Robin asked the men chuckling.

"Sh-she should be… if she isn't killed yet that is…" One answered.

"Killed?" Sanji grabbed one man. "If you bastards laid one hand on a lady I'll kick your asses!"

"It wasn't us!" They cried.

"Shut up love cook!" Zoro snapped making Sanji glare at him. "Let's go look for her instead of wasting our damn time here."

"You don't have to tell me twice marimo head!" The cook snapped.

"Well than~ You two have fun kicking some asses! I'll be looking for the treasure!" Nami smiled happily.

"Maybe I can find some medical books in here…" Chopper stated nervously.

"There could be some books in there too."

"Well let's find out!" Usopp shouted.

**That's it for now~ I couldn't think of another way to end this chapter… so this is how I ended it… :I Hmm… I'm totally stuck in writers block lately! D: I hope it doesn't continue too long! Well, until next time~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Omg I'm totally stuck in writers block! D: I hate it! I don't know what to do~ Ok, this is me trying this chapter for like the 4th time lmao. D:**

Chapter 18:

Yuki, Ace and Luffy stopped in their tracks. The blacksmith sweat-dropped at what stood in front of them: Greybeard, her father, and some crewmembers.

"Thought you could get away huh?" The captain stepped up.

"Ah? Who the hell are you ossan?" Luffy asked confused. Yuki glanced at Luffy.

"That's the captain I was talking about…" She whispered loud enough for the brothers to hear.

"And then the man with the silver hair like yours…" Ace began and Yuki nodded her head. "I see." Ace let go of Yuki and she sat down leaning her back next to a building. "H-Hey Ace? Luffy? You don't have to-"

"Leave this to us." Ace and Luffy both told Yuki, cracking their knuckles.

\(ºvº)/

"WAAAAAH!" A scream was heard from the big ship. The remaining straw-hat crew ran their attention towards the sound.

"NAMI-SWAAAN! WHAT'S WRONG?" Sanji ran to his 'princess'. Nami came out of the place she was in.

"Th-They…" She held up a huge bag. "THEY'RE LOADED!" Her eyes were replaced with beli signs and she screamed happily. "They have sooo much gold! I can't believe this! We hit the jackpot!"

Everyone sighed in relief. "Man, Nami! I thought something happened!" Usopp told her. "How stingy can you be?"

"You can't blame me!" She snapped and looked around the ship. Zoro, Sanji, and Robin pretty much beat up all the people.

"They were already injured in their legs somehow before." Chopper told them. "I wonder if Yuki did it."

"That would be most likely the reason, Tony-kun." Robin smiled.

"Yeah since that woman isn't here." Zoro nodded his head.

"You're damn lucky she escaped, shitty marimo. If anything happened to her I'd fucking kill you." A certain blonde-headed cook scoffed.

"Ah? What was that you ero-cook?" Zoro snapped at the cook.

"Stop fighting!" Nami scolded the two. "Don't ruin my happiness!"

"So, if Yuki isn't here, then does that mean that she's in town?" Chopper asked.

"Probably." Usopp answered.

"Maybe she met Captain-san and Brother-san." Robin added.

"Damn that Ace; stealing Yuki-chwan from me." Sanji muttered.

"She wasn't ever yours in the first place ero-cook." Zoro smirked.

"Stop it!" Nami snapped again hitting Zoro on the head, making Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji snicker.

"Let's go look for them for now! I got all I needed!" Nami gave the bag to Sanji. "Here Sanji-kun~ Do you mind holding this for me?" The navigator smiled innocently.

"HAII~ NO PROBLEM NAMI-SWAAAAN~!" Sanji cooed.

\(ºoº)/

"Gomu gomu no…. GATTLING GUN!" Luffy ran towards the captain and punched what seemed like a thousand punches. Greybeard smirked and dodged every single one of them.

"Not bad, mugiwara." He got out a spear and ran towards the boy. Luffy looked at the man confused.

"This is way too easy, Ossan!"

"Oh really?' The man smiled and instead of trying to pierce Luffy, like Luffy thought he would, he quickly turned the spear to the opposite side and pushed the blade side of the spear causing the other side to have a sharper blade to stab Luffy.

"What the hell?" Luffy looked down to see that he was stabbed in the stomach.

"You still think it's easy? This weapon is designed to have a lotta tricks." The old man grinned. "It also has a special devil fruit inside."

\(º_º)/

"Kagero*!" Ace shouted as a stream of fire is shot from the palm of his hand. Azuma blocked the attack merely with a hand.

"Not enough, boy." Ace looked at the man with surprise but ignored his comment. He ran towards Yuki's dad and whispered "Hiken!" Ace's fists turned into flames and he launched the flames in a column of fire against the creep. This was a powerful attack and because of this, he earned the name "Fire Fist Ace".

"_He shouldn't have been able to block that." _He smirked. But to his surprise there were only a few marks on his enemy.

"Not bad." Azuma dusted himself off. His left eye had turned completely red and he had looked much more buff then before, heck, he turned to a giant. The mans' hands was larger than before, and his body had increased its mass.

Ace raised a brow. "Interesting power you got there."

Azuma smirked at the boys comment. "You don't know the half of it."

\(ºvº)/

Yuki stared at her fiancé and brother fighting. "Wow~ I haven't seen them fight in a while." She wasn't at all worried for Luffy. He had been through a lot and could get out of this fight easily. However, she was worried for Ace. This was a completely amazing power. _"First he could look at my memories, and I'm pretty sure he was the one who made me float back to the ship when I jumped… and now he can turn into a giant? What kind of a power is that?"_ Yuki looked at her hand. "I wonder how I could get that power?" She said out-loud but shook her head. _"No! I don't want the same power as that bastard! No way! That's gross! I don't want to be known as the same as him!_" She looked again at the fights. Ace couldn't even get one fatal hit against her father. The blacksmith sighed. "I really wonder how he got that power…" **(Lol confused Yuki)**

\(ºoº)/

"Hmm… I wonder where they are…" Nami sighed. They were searching for the rest of their crew (and Ace) for about 20 minutes now and still no luck.

"You're the navigator, lead us where." Zoro smirked. Nami glared at the swordsman.

"If I knew then I would've went there a long time ago! At least I don't get lost every single minute when we're in a damn group!" The orange haired girl snapped.

"Tch." Zoro scoffed and didn't say anything.

"Hehe, she got you good there Zoro." Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji chuckled while Robin smiled.

"But I do wonder where they are! I'm tired!" Usopp complained. "How about we look at some shops for now?"

"Are you an idiot? Yuki-chwan could be hurt and trying to escape from some bastards and you wanna look at some damn shops?" Sanji scolded the sharpshooter.

"O-Oh yeah… I forgot." Usopp scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Geez. You're all idiots." Nami shook her head in disappointed. "Well except Robin and Chopper."

Chopper grinned and looked pleased. "Oh stop that you asshole!" He swayed side to side making Robin chuckle.

\(º_º)/

He had won.

Luffy beat the shit out the captain after a while of noticing the tricks of the spear with a devil fruit. Greybeard laid on the floor completely defeated. "HAH! Beat that you damn Ossan!" He laughed and glanced at his brother. Azuma's and Ace's fight still wasn't over. In fact, it was far from over.

"Damn! What the hell is that?" Ace cursed, he never felt so useless before.

"What's wrong? Having trouble?" Azuma smirked. "Well lemme tell you something, boy. This power has no limits." He pointed to his eye. "I only have 5 out of countless different parts of this power. Finding out the weakness of an opponent, recalling memories of the past, being able to control people, being able to look past anything with this eye, and lastly it increases my strength ten fold. Though, there's plenty more I could find out…. But I'm afraid I won't live enough for that." Ace stared at the man with horror.

"_Shit. Is that why they kidnapped Yuki? So that they could use her?" _Ace glanced at his fiancé. _"She did say something about her maybe having the power or something." _

"You want to know what this power is called?" Azuma smirked and walked slowly towards Ace. Ace put his guard up immediately.

"I don't give a shit whatever the fuck it is." The man cursed.

"Is 'at so?" Azuma laughed and immediately went towards Ace and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"_I couldn't even see him move towards me!" _Ace gasped and his eyes widened.

"I'll tell you anyway." Yuki's dad smirked. "It's called the 'Devil's Eye'."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN. Lol yeah…. I know its lame. :P oh well cya~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Man… I HATE writers block. I can't decide how to start this! Or end it! D: (And by ending I mean the chapter not the story). Oh well… I'll try my best :( Here ya'll go~**

Chapter 19:

"OI~ Ace~! Hurry up and beat that bastard! We don't have all day!" Luffy pouted and sat next to his older sister. "Man… what's taking him so long?"

Ace glanced back at his brother. He was holding his shoulder so that not too much blood would leak out. "Yeah, yeah Luffy! Just gimme a few more minutes!"

"Few more minutes? Oi, boy, you don't expect to win so easily?' Azuma shook his head. "That ain't gonna happen! Even though that stupid wannabe captain is dead doesn't mean that I'll give up for that bastard."

"Bastard?" Ace narrowed his eyes. "He's your captain, shouldn't you be respecting him?" The man shouted. He isn't the best with people who betray their nakama.

"Respect him? Hah! As if! He was just another step stone towards my goal!" Yuki's father scoffed. "I don't give a shit about him or that little stupid crew! With them outta my way, I can finally get my plan to start."

"Plan?" Ace looked at the man with confusion.

"It's kind of a secret. Though I'll tell you this, your little friend there is essential for my plan." Azuma answered.

"You mean Yuki?"

"Who else? That wannabe Greybeard wanting her as a replacement was just an excuse. She could be a real good addition to my _real _crew. Having double the power will help us concur the New World, and get One Piece."

"Your real crew? Just who the hell are you talking about?" Ace shouted, annoyed at the man.

Azuma sighed. "Well… lemme say just this. It's someone you know really well. Maybe an ex nakama?" The guy smirked and scratched his chin. "Someone who killed someone important to you?"

"Blackbeard." Ace cursed. "He's after Yuki too?"

"Yeah. And I have to say it's thanks to you, as well! When you and Captain were nakama and you would tell him about your little crush, he figured out just who the hell she was. Thanks to that, I found her and now am going to take her back with me."

Yuki's eyes widened. She could hear everything they were saying in the distance. "Wait! Didn't you say you saw me in the other island and realized who I was?"

"Oh that! It was just a little lie. Had to play my part, right? I knew from the start who you were and where." Yuki's father pointed to his eye. "Thanks to this pretty thing here."

"Enough!" Ace shouted and rushed towards Azuma. "_Jujika!"_ Ace roared and put his index fingers together in a cross shape and then launched a cross shaped column of fire at his enemy. Azuma quickly moved out of the way, a slight graze on his arm. The boy with the cowboy hat smirked. "Got one hit."

"Don't get cocky brat. That's not enough to kill me." Azuma snapped and increased his size once again. He ran towards Ace, keeping a little distance, and immediately threw a punch that made a strong wave of air go at Ace.

"Kyokaen!" Ace yelled out and a wall of fire blocked the attack. "That's not enough to kill me either." Ace grinned back at the man.

\(º_º)/

"Luffy~ Yuki~ Ace~! Nami! Everyone!" Chopper called out using his hooves to make his voice louder. The crew had heard some blasts earlier and they all went in the direction of the sounds but somehow they all got separated. "Where are they?"

BOOM!  
Chopper threw his head in the direction of the crash and saw a hole in one wall of a building. Looking through it he saw a man on fire. "Fire! Fire! We need a doctor! That person is going to die!" The little reindeer panicked but then realized just who it was. Remembering the orange hat he pointed. "ACE!" But Ace couldn't hear the doctor and continued his fight. Chopper sighed. "Is that the person who took Yuki?" He wondered out-loud. Looking around more from the hole he saw two familiar faces. "YUKI! LUFFY!" The doctor ran towards the patients.

"Ch-Chopper!" Yuki squealed and hugged the reindeer. She cringed at her pain. "Damn. I forgot."

"Eh? You're really injured Yuki!" Chopper felt her arms and legs. "They're broken really badly! Don't tell me you walked with your legs like this?" Chopper got a chuckle as a reply. "It's not funny!" He took off his backpack from his hairy back and got some supplies out. "I'll heal you right up!"

"Oi Chopper! Where's everyone else?" Luffy questioned.

"Eh? I don't know! We got separated somehow." Chopper told his captain. "Anyway, don't disturb me right now! I have to heal Yuki!"

\(ºoº)/

Zoro walked around the town. "Lost again." He muttered. Hearing some loud bangs, he had decided to go in that direction but it didn't work. The swordsman was getting further and further away from the location. "Damn." He cursed and scratched the back of his green head. Looking towards one direction he picked he started to run.

\(ºvº)/

"Man… why am I stuck with you of all people?" Nami sighed looking towards her nakama.

"That hurts Nami! I'm not happy either! I would have rather been with Zoro or Sanji if I knew we'd get separated! They're stronger!" Usopp yammered back. The two crewmates walked around. "Hey, you know where the sounds are coming from, so why don't we go there?"

"Are you an idiot? If we go there we might get caught up in something! I'm not risking myself like that!" Nami snapped at her nakama.

"W-Well that's true…" Usopp scratched his cheek. "So what now?"

"Hmm… let's head back to the ship for now! Luffy and the others are strong enough to look for Yuki… so she should be fine. Besides, what could we do? I just hope Sanji's taking care of my treasure."

"Is that all you care about? Your friend is kidnapped and here you're worried about treasure!" Usopp shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey! Of course I care about Yuki! But what could I do to help her? I already said Luffy and the others are strong enough to help her! Chopper can heal her up too if she's injured, there's no need for us right now."

Usopp sighed. "You're right but… I'm just worried."

\(º_º)/

The cook clenched the bag of treasures he had in his hand and swayed from side to side. "Robin-chwaaan~ This must be fate for us to be stuck together!"

The archaeologist chuckled. "Shall we go towards the noise, Cook-san?" She suggested.

"Why yes~ Of course! Anything you say!" He followed Robin like a puppy.

\(º_º)/

"Shinka: Shiranui!" Ace hurled long lances made out of fire that had a combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them.

"Shit!" Azuma cursed while his other arm and his lower body had been affected. "You're not bad kid."

"You either." Ace panted heavily. It wasn't that he was tired from using his powers, its more like something was draining them. _"Is it one of those bastards powers too? He only said he had 5 parts of it though. Was he lying?"_

Azuma noticed his opponent's hesitation in attacking. _"It seems to be affecting him now." _He smirked. _"Soon enough it'll completely drain him for a while. I should make an escape for now. Captain's gonna be pissed if I took his prey." _

"Hey boy."

"What do you want?" Ace spat.

"I think I'll have to call a quits."

"Ah?" Yuki's fiancé stepped forward. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, Captain's gonna be pissed off if I kill you right now. You're a part of his plan in the future as well." Azuma smirked.

"_Just what the hell is that bastard planning?"_

"Well see you~" Yuki's dad waved towards his daughter and opponent. "I'll get you next time _daughter." _Yuki grimaced at the voice. Ace ran towards his enemy trying to prevent him to go away but Azuma disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Shit." He cursed.

**Yeah, shorter chapter then usual… but I did it! :D Haha so what'd ya'll think? I slowly shook off my writers block when I started writing but it's still there…. D: Oh btw those attacks by Ace I got from One Piece Wiki. It was really helpful :O**

**Well… until next time~ :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ommo! My writers block is GONE! :D I now have so many ideas for this story ;) yay! And it's the 20th Chapter! Whoo! So without further ado~**

Chapter 20:

Yuki sighed in relief; Ace's fight was finally over. Even though it was pretty much a draw, she was relieved that he didn't get hurt. "You should worry about yourself more." Ace smirked.

"Well I'm fine! Chopper helped me enough! But you have some scratches-" Yuki began to nag her fiancé.

"Maaaaan! I'm not a little kid Yuki!" Ace laughed. "Luffy, is this how she treats you?"

"Yeah! She's always worried about my health and stuff! She's like a mother!" Luffy teased.

"Hey! I just care, that's all!" Yuki defended herself while Chopper giggled.

"Yuki, leave that job to me!" Chopper pointed to himself proudly while Yuki chuckled and patted his head.

"So where are the others?" Yuki asked turning her attention to Luffy and Chopper.

"Well… I don't know." Chopper answered.

"Me and Ace left the ship before anyone else and went looking for you." Luffy smirked and nudged his brother who laughed.

"Is that so…" Yuki ignored the nudges coming from her brother in law. "Then should we go and look for them?" Staggering to get up, Ace held her by the hand and helped her. "Thanks." She smiled with a blush staring right at her fiancé's eyes.

"No prob!" Ace smiled back innocently.

"BLEEEH!" Luffy blurted out. "Stop doing that! It's weird!"

"Sorry." Yuki and Ace both replied.

"Hey! Yuki! Why don't you look for everyone?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Chopper questioned.

"Well 'cause Yuki's dad said he could look for anyone with his eye or whatever right? So can't you?"

Yuki face-palmed. "No! I don't have that power or whatever! And I don't want it either!" She snapped.

"Aww why not? It's cool! You could be… our scout!" The captain suggested.

"No! I'm the blacksmith! THE BLACKSMITH. Nothing else! Besides, isn't that Usopp's job?" The blacksmith shook her head in disagreement

"It's actually anyone's." Chopper added.

"Oh."

\(º_º)/

Zoro looked around once again. The town was quiet and no blasts or anything were coming anymore. "Man… did I miss the fight? Damn." The swordsman cursed his direction-less self. He walked more around the town searching for anyone familiar. "Augh…." Suddenly something caught his eye; a familiar straw-hat was standing out of some crowd. "LUFFY!" He shouted running towards the straw-hat.

Luffy's ears perked and he turned around and grinned. "Oi! Zoro! It's about time someone got here!" Zoro ignored his comment and noticed Yuki, Ace and Chopper along with his captain.

"So you're okay?" He asked his new crewmate.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Yuki answered smartly.

He looked at the girl with slight anger but shook it away. "How'd you know you got kidnapped because of me not being able to protect you?"

"Oh, I heard your voice before I passed out." Yuki answered. "I thought you would've saved me since apparently you were strong… but I guess I was wrong." She shrugged and gave a teasing smile to the swordsman. A vein popped on his forehead.

"Well if you weren't so damn weak then I wouldn't have to save you!" He snapped.

"Relax, relax! I was kidding!" She raised her mended arms in defense and chuckled. "You do have quite the temper."

He looked to the side and didn't say anything. "Hey! Don't forget it is your fault after all!" Ace added. "And if you didn't lower your guard then-"

"It's ok Ace!" Yuki assured her fiancé. "I mean, no offense, but you didn't beat him either so you can't really talk…"

That shut him up.

"Damn, honest as always." Ace muttered while Yuki smiled. Her big mouth usually got her into trouble in the past. She didn't do it on purpose however. The blacksmith just told the truth.

"Sorry…" She scratched the back of her head. "It's become a habit."

"Habit? What?" Chopper asked.

"I have a big mouth and tend to tell the truth no matter what, which actually hurt a lotta people." Yuki recalled her memories.

"Yeah! Like one time we stole something and Jii-san figured out cause Yuki couldn't keep her mouth shut!" Luffy laughed.

"I can't help it! And we got a huge ass beating after that too!" Yuki shivered at her memories.

"Yeah, but he went easy on you since you're a woman. Imagine how Luffy and me felt!" Ace told her.

"I still remember those beatings…." Luffy shivered while Chopper looked at his captain in disbelief.

"_I wonder how bad those beatings were for Luffy to get scared!" _The reindeer gulped.

"Tch. Just how strong is that old man?" Zoro wondered.

"You don't want to know." Yuki, Ace, and Luffy answered simultaneously.

\(ºvº)/

Robin and Sanji walked slowly towards the previous commotion. "It seems like the fighting stopped." Robin said.

"Yeah, maybe they left. Shall we go back to the ship then?" Sanji asked Robin while holding out a hand.

"OI SANJI!" Luffy shouted out-loud. Turning their heads, they saw his captain and most of their crewmembers walking together.

"YUKI-CHWAAAN~!" Sanji ran towards her and tried to hug her. "I'm so glad you're okay! If I was there instead of that stupid Marimo, I could've protected you!"

"AH? What was that you ero-cook?" Zoro snapped glaring at the cook.

"What do you think?" Sanji replied and then turned his head to Yuki.

"Thanks Sanji." She smiled.

"OOOH~ That smile is so beautiful!" Sanji cooed and just when he was about to take his hand he was stopped by Ace.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ace asked sarcastically. Sanji gulped and looked away turning his attention back to Robin.

"Wait, where's Nami-swan?" Sanji asked looking around.

"Nami and Usopp haven't gotten here yet. Maybe they went back to the ship." Chopper answered.

"Ehhh…." Robin answered. "Well, then shall we go there?"

"Yeah! Sanji, MESHI!" Luffy put his hands up in excitement. "I'm so hungry!"

"Yeah, yeah, first we meet Nami and then you'll get your food!"

\(ºoº)/

"Hey Nami! I see everyone!" Usopp used his goggles and saw a crowd of familiar faces coming towards the ship. Nami stepped out of the women's quarters and ran towards the edge of the ship.

"You're right! They're here!" She narrowed her eyes. "And Yuki too! Thank goodness!" The navigator sighed in relief.

"Oi! Nami!" Luffy called out. "We're here! And hungry!" He smiled and waved.

Nami grinned back and answered, "Yeah yeah! I figured! Sanji-kun!" She called out. "Can you cook something, please?"

"YES OF COURSE NAMI-SWAN~" Sanji ran towards the ship in full speed and went inside the kitchen immediately.

\(º_º)/

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the dinner table. Chatting and having a good time like always, the Strawhats lived up to their craziness. Chopper, Usopp and Luffy using chopsticks in their mouth as a show, Sanji flirting with Nami and Robin (but failing), Zoro drinking his booze none-stop, and lastly, Yuki and Ace were catching up. They hadn't seen each-other in a year, and keeping in touch with the den-den mushi's wasn't really enough. Yuki told Ace about how Luffy helped her and how she slowly got used to being with the crew. While Ace told Yuki everything he was doing for his revenge against Blackbeard.

"And now they're after you too." Ace shook his head. "Hey Luffy!"

"Ah?" His brother answered with food in his mouth.

"Blackbeard's after Yuki. You better protect her." He ordered his younger brother.

"Hahaha! Of course! You don't have to tell me that!" Luffy grinned.

**Yeah, kind of a relaxed chapter… Aww, Yuki and Ace are so innocent . Haha. I'm gonna put a lil more 'romance' in the next chap. Don't worry ^^ cya~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Uh… I don't really have anything to say except I kinda felt bad writing this D: Kind of a foreshadowing chapter? :( **

Chapter 21:

The blacksmith tossed and turned in her hammock and sighed. "I can't sleep." Yuki muttered. Glancing at Nami, she saw she was asleep, while Robin was quietly reading a book. "Hey, Robin. I'm going to the deck for a while." The archaeologist nodded in a reply.

Walking outside, she saw someone sitting out in the open. Yuki smiled. "Hey Ace. You're still here?"

The man turned around at the sound of his name and smirked. "You know perfectly well I am." He stretched his arms while Yuki sat next to him.

"Yeah, I know. So when you going back?"

"Hmm… when you tell me to." He shrugged.

"Then go now." She ordered but chuckled at his face. "Just kidding."

"Uh-huh. So… I'm guessing you don't want to go ahead and join Oyaji's crew then with me?"

"Oyaji? Oh right… Whitebeard… Sorry, Ace. You were a tad bit late." Yuki put her left ring finger up. "So, where's the ring?" She looked at him and smirked.

"Eh? Ring?" Ace scratched his cheek. "Damn. I forgot it." Yuki laughed at his response.

"You forgot? I knew you would've!"

"I bought it and everything! But I think I left back in the ship." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, yeah." Yuki stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm going to go back now." She was about to leave when Ace grabbed her hand.

"Hey, hey. You really think I would've forgotten something that important?" He chuckled and held out a gold ring. Yuki looked at her fiancé with surprise and he put the ring in her hand and smiled innocently. "Here."

She blinked twice and began to laugh hysterically. "Th-That's how you propose? Here? Man, Ace you're slow as always!"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Never mind, never mind. This is fine!" She put the ring on her left ring finger. "Nice~ where'd you steal it from?" She glanced at Ace and sat back down next to him.

"Aren't you supposed to say where'd you _get _it from?" He shook his head. "Oh well. I stole it from this pirate with a big red nose and blue hair. He was cool and all, but he said he wanted my help to kill Luffy so I stole it from him." Ace laughed.

"Pirate with a big red nose and blue hair? He wanted to kill Luffy huh? I'll ask him about that later." Yuki stroked her chin, thinking. "I think he told me something about-"

"Welll…. Enough about that! We haven't seen each other in months! I don't wanna be talking about someone Luffy fought." Ace pouted and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, resting his head on her shoulders.

"Hey Ace! What if someone comes-" She flustered a bit.

"It's fine! They know already! Besides it's only a hug!" Ace chuckled at his fiance's innocence.

"Whatever…" The blacksmith blushed. "So, you're really going to go after Blackbeard?"

"Of course."

"Hmm…. Don't die."

Ace laughed. "I won't! Don't worry!" He raised his left hand which had a similar ring on one of his fingers. "We have to get married properly first, then I'll die!"

Yuki punched him lightly. "Don't say that!" She snapped. " You make it sound like you are going to die early!"

"You never know!" Another light punch. "Sorry, sorry!" He raised his hands in defense.

"Mmhmm…" She laid down on the cold wooden ship and put her arms under her head. "I wonder how Jii-san is."

"Oh he's fine."

Yuki immediately got up. "You met him?"

"Yeah, how do you think I figured out you joined Luffy… or where you were?"

"Ohhh…. Was he fine? Was he eating properly? He didn't look pale or anything ri-"

"He. Was. Fine." Ace laughed. "Man I'm beginning to think he kicked you out just because of your motherly nagging!"

"He didn't kick me out!" Yuki defended herself, raising her voice.

"Shh! People are sleeping right now!" He patted his fiance's head. "I'm just joking around!" Ruffling her hair, he chuckled.

"Sorry." She sighed and after a moment of silence she said, "When you meat Oyaji again, tell him I said hi."

"_If _I meet him, sure." Ace joked.

"Stop saying that!" Yuki snapped. "Whatever! I'm not going to bother anymore!" She turned away from Ace. He smirked and put his head back on her shoulder. As a surprise attack he gave a quick peck on her cheek making her even more flustered. "HEY!" She put her hand over her cheek and blushed.

"_Ahh, innocent as ever." _Ace chuckled to himself.

"Man Ace! I swear! It's going to be really embarrassing if someone walks out and sees us!" She got up and walked off to the women's quarters.

"Good night~" He waved happily noticing her red face.

What they both didn't notice was a certain green head listening to everything in a certain crows nest.

\(ºvº)/

The next morning Yuki woke up unwillingly. "I barely slept thanks to that idiot." She mumbled.

"AW ACE! You're leaving already?" Her captains' voice rang through her ears. Yuki immediately got up from her hammock, changed her clothes, and walked out of her room.

"Yeah, sorry Luffy! I've got other things to do!" He smiled. Noticing Yuki walk out, he gave a small wave to her. She smiled in a response.

"Yeah, it's about time you leave." One cook muttered.

"Oi, Sanji! That's rude!" Usopp scolded.

"Yeah! Ace's nice! You shouldn't be mean!" Chopper agreed while Robin nodded her head as well.

"Shut up you guys!" Nami told her crewmates.

"Hai Nami-swaaan~" Sanji swayed back and forth.

"Stupid cook." Zoro muttered.

"AH?" Sanji glared at the swordsman.

"Well, it was nice seeing your crew again, Luffy!" Ace tipped his hat and just as he was about to leave, "Oh I almost forgot!" He sneakily went by Yuki and kissed her on the lips. "See ya!" he winked.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Ooh~!" Came from Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy. While a "WHYY?" came from a depressed cook. A certain swordsman just looked surprised while an archaeologist chuckled.

Yuki's face flushed. "A-ACE!" He laughed and jumped onto his little boat. "Until next time guys!"

Yuki covered her face in embarrassment. "That idiot!" She complained.

\(ºoº)/

-A random island somewhere-

"Hey Captain. Sorry, I couldn't get that brat." Azuma sighed.

Blackbeard smirked. "It's 'aight! I hear that Ace came ova' and stopped 'ya? Well, everythin's goin' towards the plan, so it's 'aight. We'll get her lata'." He took a sip of his booze. "Aaah! So good!" He wiped his filthy face. "So, I hear tha' your brat is a part of the Strawhats?" Azuma nodded in reply while Blackbeard laughed. "Man! Such a huge coincidence, huh? I guess we'll have to get them sooner or lata' anyway…"

"Next time, I won't fail! If it wasn't for this time limit I had for using this power-"

"Don' worry! Don' worry! You did a damn good job pretendin' to be under that copy cat anyway! We got a lotta information thanks to him, so calm yer ass down, and drink!" He took out another bottle and handed it to his first mate.

"Thanks, Captain." Yuki's dad smirked.

**Yeah, that's all for now~ Aww, Ace and Yuki are so cute ^^ But like I said before, I felt bad… :( Anyway, until next time~ :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter guys! (whoever is still reading this). Okay, so the 2 year arc will come soon~ :) and I can't wait to write about it! OH, and I skipped a few arcs… I'm on the arc where Franky comes and that whole thing with Robin~ But in the beginning of the chapter there's a little calm before the storm? **

Chapter 22:

"IT'S…. SOOOOO…. HAWWWT!" Luffy panted heavily and laid on the deck. He was frying under the sun. "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted at their captain. "You're making it worse complaining, Luffy!" Nami scolded her silly captain.

"Buuuuttt…. It'sssss soooo hoooot!" He glanced at Yuki. "How are you not hot in those clothes?" He looked at her in disbelief.

Yuki was wearing a green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "I am!" She told him.

"Then why don't you wear something more comfortable? Or do you not have any more clothes? I can let you borrow some for 10,000 beli if you want." Nami winked.

"Th-that's okay." She shook her head. "I'm fine. This is comfortable enough." Yuki assured her crewmates. She let some air come in her shirt by flapping it a bit.

"You're going to get heat exhaustion if you wear those clothes!" Chopper panted heavier then Luffy. The poor reindeer was laying on the floor struggling to get up and putting one hoof in the air.

"You shouldn't be talking, Chopper." Usopp sweat-dropped.

Robin picked up her furry friend and took him to the women's quarters. "He'll be fine in there."

'ROBIN-CHWAN, NAMI-SWAN, YUKI-CHWAN~ I prepared cool drinks for all of you~" Sanji came running in the heat.

"Thanks!" They all replied happily.

"US TOO!" Usopp and Luffy shouted.

"I already made some for you! Come to the kitchen if you want it, you ungrateful bastards." Sanji cursed them.

"Oi, love cook. Gimme one over here." Zoro yawned.

"GET IT YOURSELF MARIMO!" Sanji shouted while everyone went into the kitchen.

"It's much cooler in here." Yuki sighed in relief.

"If it's so hot, wear some better clothes." Usopp told Yuki again.

"I don't wanna!" She snapped.

"Why not?" Luffy looked at his older sister in confusion. "Now that I think about… how come you always wear long sleeved shirts and jeans? You used to when we were little too!"

"Really?" Everyone's attention turned to their blacksmith.

"Uh…." Yuki sweat-dropped. "No reason, really. I just… feel comfortable in other kinds of clothes."

"But still-"

"Anyways!" Yuki interrupted any further questions. "How about we play a game?" She smirked.

"A GAME?" The previous conversation escaped from Luffy and Usopp's minds.

"Yeah! Go play some cards or something." She waved them away.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO! CHOPPER!" Luffy called for their doctor. "LET'S PLAY!"

"Can you guys come in h-here?' Chopper stuttered. "I don't think I'll make it out there."

"ALRIGHT!" Usopp and Luffy ran towards the women's quarters and began playing.

"If you guys break anything or mess with anything your dead!" Nami warned.

Yuki sighed in relief. _"At least that conversation is over." _

Zoro raised a brow at Yuki. _"I wonder why she changed the subject like that. Oh well, none of my business."_

\(ºvº)/

Yuki stretched her arms. "It's getting cooler now!" She felt so much better now. _"Maybe I'll tell them why I wear these clothes later…" _She glanced a look at Chopper who was still playing cards. "I'm pretty sure he could figure it out." The blacksmith unintentionally said aloud while drinking her cold drink.

"Figure out what?" Zoro asked sleepily; he had been sitting next to her for a while now, also drinking a cool drink.

"Whoa! You scared me!" She punched him lightly. "Uh… nothing." Avoiding eye contact the fiddled with her fingers.

"You're really suspicious." Zoro chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled at him without a care in the world. "But don't secrets make the world more interesting?"

"Hn. I guess." He shrugged.

"Oh c'mon! You probably have a few secrets of your own! Like…. Someone you like? Or some-"

Zoro spat out his drink at her comment and Yuki's eyes widened. "Wait! Don't tell me! You really do have someone you-"

Zoro covered Yuki's mouth with his hands and a vein popped on his forehead. "Shut up." He whispered, with his face all red.

Yuki blinked twice, and as he removed his hands she began to laugh. "Aw Zoro! You're so funny!" She chuckled. "Tell me! Who? Is it someone on this ship?"

Zoro glanced at her and shook his head in disappointment. _"She's so damn slow!" _

"Who! Tell me~ I'm good at secrets! Nami? Robin? Which one?"

"None." He muttered, angrier at her guesses.

"Aw c'mon! Don't be shy!" Yuki snickered making a foolish face, and covering her mouth with her hand; she nudged him with her elbow.

"I said none!" He snapped while Yuki shut up.

"Sorry. Just got a little carried away." The blacksmith coughed.

"Yeah, no shit."

"Soo… is it someone I know-?" Yuki began but was once again shut up by a glare from Zoro. "Sorry."

"Hn." Zoro stood up and walked away, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Hmm… it's probably…" Yuki glanced at Robin and Nami who were chatting. "I can't imagine it being Nami… then Robin?" She shook her thoughts away. "I'll ask again later."

\(ºoº)/

"HEY WE'RE AT WATER 7 NOW!" Usopp called out. Everyone gathered to the tip of the ship and noticed a huge waterfall in front of them.

"Waoooow~ It's so pretty!" Yuki's eyes sparkled.

"We are definitely going to find a new nakama and fix our ship!" Luffy declared raising his arm.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted happily.

\(º_º)/

Yuki walked alongside Robin and Chopper. "So, what are we looking for exactly?"

"Medical books!" Chopper exclaimed excitedly.

"History books." Robin stated normally.

"Ehh…" Yuki sweat-dropped. _"That's boring~" _She sighed. "Hey, do you guys mind if I go ahead and look for some weapon stores?" She asked hopeful.

"Yeah sure." Chopper said.

"Go ahead, Ms. Blacksmith." Robin nodded.

"Yay~ I'll see you guys later~!" She winked and walked off.

"Is she really a woman?" Chopper asked chuckling.

"Certainly, normal women wouldn't be interested in that type of stuff." Robin chuckled as well.

\(ºvº)/

"Hmmm…." Yuki walked on the edge of the concrete. "So this is all water here?" She looked around and saw one woman scolding her husband for flirting with younger ladies. _"At least there's women here." _She giggled at her memories. "Uh, excuse me!" The blacksmith called out.

The scolding women turned from her window and smiled. "Yes?"

"Do you perhaps know anywhere I can get some… weapons?"

The lady looked surprised at the girls request but shook it off. "Yes, of course! If you walk a little further, you'll see a bar and just ahead of that, there's a weapons shop!"

"Thank you~" Yuki waved to the nice woman. _"Ahead of a bar? Hmmm…" _She walked ahead and eventually saw a bar. Peeking inside she noticed nobody really there except for a rather tall bartender. He had unusual hair as well. She whispered to herself, "His hairs like horns." Yuki laughed and walked a little further.

There was a sign on top of a building that read, "WEAPONS". "Well that's noticeable." She said happily and walked inside.

This shop was much more fancy and well-kept then the other one she previously went to. "Ehhh~ Nice!" She said excitedly.

"Hey Missy! You here to buy something?" The shop owner smirked at her. "It's rare for a woman to come in 'ere!"

Yuki smiled. Much better service then last time. "Yeah, I'm just looking around." She saw some cool spears, scythes, swords, and bow and arrows. "Hmmm…." Guns were locked up in a glass case and she asked to see one. The shop owner raised a brow but didn't say anything. Opening the case, Yuki took one that seemed to stand out. It had a blue grip and it seemed like a nice pistol. "Hey Ossan, who made this?"

"You have a nice eye there Miss. It was made by a famous gunnist." The old man scratched his chin. "Wish I could remember his name!" He laughed.

Yuki chuckled. "It's really nice." She put it back and looked around even more. "Do you know any decent blacksmiths around here?" The blacksmith called out to the old man.

"Hm? Blacksmith?" He thought for a bit. "No ma'am. I don't think we have those here."

"Ehhh… that sucks." Yuki looked displeased. She was so interested in meeting many different blacksmiths and see the way they make swords, and even learn more.

"Well, sorry 'bout that miss. This place is known for its shipwrights, not weaponists or blacksmiths." He shook his head.

"Oh yeah, my crew's looking for someone who can fix our ship." She nodded her head.

"Is 'at so? Well, I hope it gets better."

"Yeah me too! Well, I'll be going Ossan! You have a nice collection here~" She waved good bye and closed the door behind her.

The old man looked to the side. "Hey, Blueno. You get outta there." Out came someone who opened the wall like a door and the man smirked.

"You knew ossan?"

"Yeah."

"Hm… that's one of Nico Robin's nakama?"

"It appears to be. She seemed fairly strong; though her knowledge in weapons seemed higher." The old man laughed.

"I don't give a shit about that." Blueno scoffed. "Besides, she laughed when she saw me, I could kill her right now." He snarled.

"Oh c'mon! It's probably 'cause of your hair!" The old man laughed again. "So, you goin' after Nico Robin now?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later, ossan." Blueno muttered, making his own door through a wall to his own bar.

\(ºvº)/

The silver-haired girl skipped around the town. "That didn't take a while at all~" She was slightly disappointed at the weapons she saw. Sure, they were good, but not anything new or special. "YUKI-CHWAAAN~! THIS MUST BE FATE~" A familiar voice echoed through her ears.

She turned around and saw Sanji with loads of supplies coming towards her. "Hey Sanji. I see you got plenty of stuff hm?"

He nodded happily. "These supplies will last us long! Merry's getting fixed too! I can't wait to see what they do with the kitchen!" He chuckled and walked alongside Yuki.

"Yeah. I hope they put a better AC in the women's quarters." Yuki shivered at the memories of the heat.

"They better make the men's quarters bigger… it's too damn crowded there." Sanji sighed.

"Why don't you join us in the women's quarters?" Yuki winked teasingly. Sanji fell back with a nosebleed.

"HAI~! NO PROBLEM AT ALL!" He covered his nose while Yuki laughed.

"I was kidding! Of course not!"

Sanji looked disappointed but shrugged it off. "Let's go look for everyone else Yuki-chwan! And by everyone else I mean Robin-chwan and Nami-swan!"

Yuki smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah!"

**This is one of my longest chapters! :O Oh well…. It was a bit layback… Oh and I'm not going to go way into this arc. Just the main points. :) Until next time~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so I skipped a few things (more like a lot) in this arc… like the whole fight between Usopp and Luffy and the ship thing, the assassination attempt of Iceburg and the whole blame game thing… it still happened and all… But I just didn't write it. Anyway~ here's the next chapter ^^**

Chapter 23:

Yuki twisted and turned in the motel bed she was laying in. Nothing was going right in Water 7. Usopp left the crew after a huge fight with Luffy over Going Merry, Going Merry couldn't be fixed, more than half of their treasure was stolen by the Franky brothers, the Strawhats are accused of an attempted murder, and Robin can't be found anywhere. "How the hell am I supposed to fall asleep like this?" She groaned. Looking over to the bed next to her, Yuki noticed Nami was in the same position. "Can't sleep either Nami?" She whispered.

Nami turned her head to her nakama. "Yeah, how can I?" She sighed and shook her head. "Too many things are going on…" Yuki noticed a few tears in her eyes but didn't say anything. "Do you think… that Usopp will be back?" Nami croaked.

Yuki stared at her orange-haired friend and shrugged. "I want him to come back, I really do… but if he doesn't… I don't know. You and Usopp were pretty close huh?"

Nami nodded her head. "He was the closest with Luffy and Chopper though. I can't believe they fought over something that stupid!" She ruffled her hair and turned around. "I'm going to try to go to sleep now; we should go and talk to Usopp tomorrow… and look for Robin." Yuki said an "mmhmm" and turned around to sleep as well.

\(º_º)/

Waking up Yuki looked to the side; she was all alone in her room. Immediately getting up fearing that something may have happened, she ran out the room and to the roof. Noticing a familiar green-head she sighed in relief. "At least you're here." She muttered.

Zoro opened one eye and smirked. "What happened? You're not even dressed for the day yet?"

"Where's Nami?" The blacksmith ignored the swordsman's comment.

"Ah? Nami? Luffy and she went to talk to Iceburg or something… Love cook and Chopper went to look for Robin… and Uso-ah-I mean, I'm just laying here."

"I see." Yuki sat down right next to her friend. "Wanna go look for Usopp?" She asked tilting her head, hopeful for a positive answer.

"No."

"EH? Why not?"

"Why not?" Zoro glared at Yuki. "Because it's his own damn fault he caused all that shit and left the crew. Why the hell should we go look for him?"

"Zoro!" Yuki stood up angrily. "How could you say that? He's our nakama!"

"He _was_ our nakama." Zoro simply stated. Yuki clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"You bastard!" She snapped. "I didn't know you were this damn heartless!"  
The green-haired man sighed. "Look, he can come and look for us ourselves. I'll only forgive that idiot if he begs to come back to the ship."

"Begs? After all that happened? How do you expect him to-"

"If he doesn't then that's it. He doesn't deserve to be a part of our crew." Zoro interrupted.  
"Zoro…." Yuki clenched her fist even more, digging her nails into her palm. "Damn you!" She shouted and walked off angrily, closing the door to the roof behind her. Yuki knew he was right but saying it like that didn't make her feel better. _At all. _She leaned against the door and slowly went down to her knees. "Why is everything falling apart?" She asked herself, wiping any tears that were forming in her eyelids.

\(ºoº)/

"STRAWHATS ATTEMPT MURDER ON ICEBURG-SAN!" "LOOK FOR ANY OF THEM! CAPTURE THEM AND MAKE THEM PAY!" These shouts could be heard throughout Water 7 and avoiding the townspeople became difficult for the Strawhats. Yuki sighed in frustration. "Damn! How am I supposed to get to the mansion like this? I wanna see what Luffy talked about!" She cursed. Looking from left to right she sneaked around the town slowly and slowly getting closer to the mansion.

"HEY! IT'S ONE OF THE STRAWHATS!" One man shouted. Yuki cursed and began to run away from a crowd of men.

"WHYYY?" She cried out.

\(ºvº)/

Nami, Zoro, Yuki, Luffy, Sogeking (Usopp), Sanji and Chopper all stood on top of a building across from Robin and CP-9. Arriving at Enies Lobby from a sea-train during a huge storm and fighting people one after the other was not an easy task; but they did it. And now they were here to save their friend.

"ROBIN! I HAVEN'T HEARD YOU SAY IT YET! SAY THAT YOU WANNA LIVE!" Luffy shouted loudly for everyone to hear.

Robin remembered everything that happened to her and tears were strumming down her face. "I WANNA LIVE! TAKE ME WITH YOU… TO THE BLUE SEAS!" She cried out loudly.

The Strawhats looked at Robin with happiness and relief. Yuki felt as if a heavy weight went off her shoulders. "Here we come!" Luffy smirked.

"Robin! We'll definitely save you!" Chopper shouted out confidently and everyone cheered agreeing.

"Hehehe, they seem pretty strong." Kalifa smiled evilly.

"GAHAHAHA! They're not even scared of the flag!" Jabra laughed.

"But it's useless to try and match up with us." Kaku shook his head.

"Don't come closer!" Spandam shouted warningly.

Then the bridge separating Robin and her nakama, slowly came down.

\(ºoº)/

Yuki ran around the main building of Enies Lobby. "Damn. Where's everyone?" She cursed. Yuki hadn't met with any of the CP-9 members or her own nakama. However, the blacksmith had heard some noises of fighting coming in all sorts of directions.

"Pirate nee-chan!" A little familiar voice called her, Yuki turned around to see Chimney and Gonbe jumping up and down.

"Ch-Chimney? Gonbe? What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" She ran towards her little friends.

"It's ok! Baa-chan knows we're gone… or at least I think she does! Well forget that! I know the way to find your friend!" She said happily.

"Eh? Robin? You know! Where?"

Chimney's smile grew wider. "C'mon! I'll tell you! I already told pirate nii-chan a while ago… and when we went a little ahead of one passage he turned chibi while hitting one door! It was so cool!"

"Eh? Chibi? Wait what?" Yuki looked at Chimney with astonishment.

The little girl and her pet chuckled. "You'll see later! Let's go!"

\(ºvº)/

They had done it. They saved Robin. And now, they were waiting for their new ship to be made by none other than Franky.

Yes, THE Franky that was the cause of Usopp leaving. Yes THE VERY Franky that fought with Luffy. He had helped them save Robin and since he felt like he owed them from stealing their money, he decided to use the supplies (that he bought with their money) to make their ship.

Their fight was over.

However… a new problem has arrived.

Yuki, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Nami, Robin, Kokoro, the Mozu twins, Chimney, Gonbe, and Luffy were in a little house together. Luffy was eating while sleeping which made Yuki laugh. "He's like Ace!"

Outside, there was someone coming closer. "Wait here, the both of you." An old man ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Two voices shouted.

*BAM!* The wall of the little house was kicked and broken off. The Strawhats looked shocked at the sudden burst. "Who is it?" Sanji shouted.

"You… are the Strawhats crew, aren't you?" The old man asked.

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. "J-Jii-"

"I brought someone I want Monkey D. Luffy to meet…" The 'stranger' continued.

"MARINES!" Everyone shouted and got into battle mode, except Yuki and Luffy who was still sleeping.

"W-wait guys!" Yuki began nervously.

"WAKE UP!" The old man rushed towards Luffy in a second and punched him to the ground.

Yuki shook her head. "Aw, man." She looked at Franky and quickly hid behind him to avoid being caught.

"OUCH!" Luffy cried out.

"OUCH? What are you talking about! It's a punch!" Sanji was confused. "It wouldn't hurt your rubbe-"

"There's no way…" The old man smirked. "Anyone can escape the fist of love!" He took off his hat. "I heard you've been doing reckless things, Luffy!"

"GEH!" Luffy shouted in surprise. "GRANDPA?"

Everyone, except Yuki, looked at Luffy like he was crazy. "G-GRANDPA?"

"Luffy don't you owe me an apology?" Garp smirked.

"GARP? You mean the hero of the marines?" Nami gasped.

"Luffy is he really your grandpa?" Sanji asked turning to him.

"Yeah! Don't mess with him! He'll kill you!" Luffy said nervously. "I was nearly killed by Grandpa on many occasions in the past."

Garp looked at his grandson in amusement. "Hey, hey don't say such a scandalous thing! I pushed you over bottomless cliffs, threw you into the jungle at night, tied you to a balloon and sent you flying in the sky… All that was done so that you could become a strong man!" He crossed his arms.

Sanji gritted his teeth. "I think I just saw the root of Luffy's endless life force…!"

"In the end I entrusted him to a friend of mine and trained him with Ace. But as soon as I took my eyes off of him, this happened." Garp shook his head and then began to shout. "I TRAINED YOU TO BE A STRONG MARINE!"

"I ALWAYS SAID I WANT TO BE A PIRATE!"

"NONSENSE! YOU'RE JUST UNDER THE BAD INFLUENCE OF THAT 'RED HAIRED'!

"SHANKS SAVED MY LIFE! DON'T SPEAK ILL OF HIM!"

"ARE YOU TELLING YOUR OWN GRANDFATHER WHAT TO DO?" He picked Luffy up by his collar.

"GYAAH! I'M SORRY!" Luffy shouted scared.

"OH MY GOSH! A marine captured Luffy!" Chopper panicked. Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just wait for it." She sighed.

ZZZZZZ! ZZZZZZ!  
"THEY FELL ASLEEP!" Everyone shouted astonished while Yuki began to laugh.

Waking up by the familiar laughing, Garp twisted his head in the direction. "It couldn't be…."

Yuki yelped and once again hid behind the abnormal sized cyborg. She trembled. "Damn it…."

"Ah? What's wrong Yuki?" Franky asked turning his head.

Garp walked towards Yuki dropping Luffy on the floor which made him wake up and shout a "HEY!"

"It couldn't be…" A vein popped in the vice-admirals head. He pushed aside Franky and saw a familiar short girl standing in front of him. She waved nervously.

"H-Hey, Jii-san… Nice meeting you after… so long?"

"DON'T TELL ME? YOU IDIOT!" He hit Yuki on the head.

"YUKI!" Everyone shouted. Sanji was about to go towards the old man but was interrupted by a familiar laugh.

"Hahahah! Serves you right Yuki! You thought you could hide?" Luffy pointed and laughed.

"Man, Jii-san!" Yuki whined, getting up. "I know you're mad and all I joined Luffy's crew in being a pirate…. But lay off the hits please!" She begged rubbing her forehead.

**Hahahah! I had fun writing the ending of this chapter! :D Well~ Cya~**


	24. Chapter 24

**What happened to new reviews? D: I miss 'em! :( I want to know what you guys think so please review ^^ Anyway… SOOO… I have only one more arc to do until the time skip. And that's Thriller Bark, and I have two reasons in why I'm doing this arc. 1- A new nakama comes (Brooke) and 2- Yuki's powers advance here ;) Anyway~ Here's the next chapter~**

Chapter 24:

"SIR! It's 'pirate hunter Zoro', the one with a bounty on his head." One soldier reported the cause of the commotion outside.

"I see… Luffy's nakama, right? He seems to be doing well." Garp smirked. "Well 'guys'… try to stop him!" The vice-admiral ordered two boys.

"YES, SIR!"

Yuki peeked her head to see a pink haired boy and a blonde haired boy getting ready to fight. "Do they think they can stop Zoro?" She raised a brow with interest.

The two men immediately went on to attack Zoro. "Hmm?" Zoro perked a brow and attacked back. He sliced them and began to fight. One went against Luffy and he fought back as well. The two boys were getting beat up badly.

"Chief Petty Officer!" One soldier called out. "Petty Officer!" Another one.

"BWAHAHAHA! They're no match!" Garp laughed in amusement while the remaining Strawhats looked at the man astonished.

"You are strong…. After all…" The pink haired boy panted heavily. "I give up…" He slowly stood up. "Luffy-san…. Zoro-san… Long time no see. Do you know who I am?"

Luffy stared back at the boy. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Coby!" He exclaimed happily.

"EHHH! COBY?" Luffy shouted and Zoro looked surprised.

\(ºvº)/

"Well, bye Jii-san…" Yuki waved nervously to Garp. He gave her a glare and didn't say anything. _"Damn. He's really pissed off…"_

"Tch. To think you'd be like Ace and Luffy… I thought my granddaughter-in-law would be of some hope to be a marine… Guess this family is pretty fucked up." He shook his head.

"HEY GRANDPA! Yuki's a part of my crew! Don't speak ill of her!" Luffy snapped.

"AH?" Garp glared at him and he shut up.

Zoro chuckled. "Is he really scared shitless cause of this old fart?"

Nami and the rest couldn't believe it either. "Y-yeah. It's pretty scary to think how strong Luffy's grandpa is…" Nami whimpered.

"Oh, he's extremely strong." Yuki added in. "So strong…. It's scary." She recalled her past with Luffy and Ace. "He almost killed us." She shivered.

"MY POOR YUKI-CHWAAAN~ I'M HERE FOR YOU NOW~!" Sanji went to hug Yuki but was punched by Garp.

"Get the hell away from her." He warned. "She's my granddaughter-in-law."

Sanji got up dusting him self. "Damn you, you-" Sanji covered his mouth by what he was about to say.

"Well than, Jii-san! I'll see you another time!" Yuki waved along with Luffy.

"Yeah don't come back." Luffy muttered.

"Oh yeah." Garp turned around making Luffy jump. "Don't worry about me trying to catch you. I'll just make up some excuse." He waved to Luffy's crew and walked off.

"He's scary." Chopper whispered and Nami nodded her head, sweat-dropping.

What they didn't notice was an old nakama watching everything…

\(ºoº)/

A week and a half had passed and everything was back to normal. Well, almost. They got back Usopp on their crew… and gained two new nakama! Thousand Sunny (the ship) and Franky! Their new ship really made everyone happy and excited, and Franky was getting along with everyone well.

Next stop… Thriller Bark-Home of one of the Shichibukai: Gekko Moriah.

\(º_º)/

"Why is it so dark and misty here?" Yuki wondered out-loud. They were sailing for a while and suddenly it became dark and misty.

"YOHOHOHOHOHO!" A voice suddenly echoed throughout the Strawhats' ears.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Usopp panicked.

"Sounds like a ghost." Yuki got excited.

"OOH!" Luffy's eyes gleamed.

"Yohohohohoho~" The voice sang closer and closer.

"HIEEEE!" Usopp, Nami and Chopper hugged each other in fright.

"HEY GET OFF OF NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji kicked Usopp.

"Hey it's getting closer." Franky smirked.

"I wonder if it's strong." Zoro smiled.

"IT'S A GHOST! IT CAN'T FIGHT!" Usopp cried out.

"Yohohohohoho~" A huge ship passed by Thousand Sunny and while it did, everyone saw a skeleton singing.

"SK-SKELETON? IT WAS SINGING!" The scared trio cried out. "WE'RE GONNA BE CURSED!" Chopper cried.

"Oh, c'mon guys~ it won't hurt us! Besides, what can a skeleton do to us?" Yuki chuckled.

"Th-that's true. But it's still scary!" Usopp said and Robin chuckled.

"Oi, Chopper… aren't you a doctor? You shouldn't be scared of bones." Zoro smirked.

"Sh-Shut up Zoro! This is different!" The reindeer cried out.

"HEY GUYS!" Luffy called out. "LET'S GO TO THE SHIP BEFORE IT SAILS AWAY!"

"EHHHH?"

\(ºvº)/

Nami, Sanji and Luffy came back from the ship with the skeleton. Apparantly due to a devil fruit it revived once from completely dying. Though, since he was only bones then, he remained this way. The skeleton's name was Brook. "Yohhohoho! I'm so happy to see people after so long!"

"OI BROOK! JOIN OUR CREW!" Luffy said excitedly.

"WHAT?" The whole crew excluding one, shouted.

"YAY!" Yuki cheered with her arms ready for a high five from her brother.

"Yohohohohooho! I'm quite happy at your request but I'd have to decline." Brooke then told the crew about his shadow and how he couldn't go into the sunlight.

"Well… we'll get your shadow for you!" Luffy exclaimed while everyone looked at him dumbfounded; Franky began to cry though agreeing.

"Yohohoho~ I am thankful for your suggestion but that's quite alright. You see, I plan on getting it myself." Brooke told them.

\(ºvº)/

After a while of talking Brooke saw that they arrived somewhere and disappeared; everyone was looking for him (as in Yuki and Luffy) but couldn't find him. A sudden jolt made them stop. "Wh-what is that?" Usopp called out nervously pointing to the cause.

"It appears to be a spider web, Long-nose-kun." Robin noted.

"Well obviously." He muttered and Robin chuckled.

"Why is it so big?" Chopper asked Nami who shrugged.

"That's not normal." She nodded her head.

"HEY LOOK! THERE'S AN ISLAND UP AHEAD!" Luffy shouted out-loud.

"Hey guys. If you want to go through, I have the perfect surprise for you!" Franky said happily."

"Surprise?" Everyone repeated. Franky changed the dock and out came a little ship that resembled Going Merry.

"OOOOOOOOH!" Everyone shouted happily. "SUGOI~" Luffy shouted happily. 'THANKS FRANKY! NAMI! CHOPPER! USOPP! LEMME RIDE THAT!"

"Wait one second Luffy! Let us ride for a little more!" Usopp waved and they rode for a while.

"That's a nice present you gave us!" Yuki patted Franky's back and he gleamed at the compliment.

"Yeah. Not bad." Zoro nodded.

"Nami-swan looks so pretty~" Sanji swooned, ignoring the compliments given to their shipwright.

After a while, everyone noticed that the scaredy cat trio wasn't back. "They've been gone too long." Yuki pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock." Zoro muttered and got a glare in return from Sanji.

"I hope Nami-swan is okay! Those bastards better protect her!" The cook cursed.

"Well~ LET'S GO LOOK FOR THEM!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically.

"Super!" Franky nodded.

"This is gonna be interesting." The crew's blacksmith smiled along with Robin.

**Yeah, I didn't really know how to start this arc and how to skip some stuff… so it might seem a little weird. But whatever, that's it for now! :D Please review ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heyoo~ What's up guys? :D Lol so I can't promise you recent updates soon…. D: That's cause I'm going to be very busy starting tomorrow and for a month! :D It's fasting time~ lolol. Though I'll try whenever I can to post a chapter…. Just hope I can do it as much as now. Anyway~ on to the story. Oh and just to tell you I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing the zombie's noises xD**

Chapter 25:

Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Franky, Sanji and Yuki were walking together in a graveyard. "This place's weird." Franky pointed out.

"Yeah; it's too misty. I can't see." Yuki nodded her head agreeing.  
"Yuki-chwan~ I'll carry you if you can't see~!" Sanji winked while Yuki giggled and shook her head.

"No thanks Sanji." He looked disappointed but then turned to Robin.

"What about you Robin-chwaaan~?"

"No thank you Cook-san." Robin chuckled. Sanji went into despair.

"Stupid love cook." Zoro laughed.

"WHAT?" The cook glared at the swordsman.  
"Hey guys! I see something!" Luffy pointed to shadows coming towards them, stopping the soon-to-be fight between the cook and swordsman.

"Aughhhh uhhhhh!" Many sounds were coming from the shadows.

"That sounds like zombies." Robin thought out-loud.

"You're right." Yuki looked around. "This is a graveyard after all."

"Are you kidding me, nee-san! There's no such thing as-" Franky began but was interrupted by the shadows disappearing. The crew could now see the faces of the beings.

They were indeed zombies; them being purple, blue or green. They had stitches covering their bodies.

"Look! It's more of those peoples' friends!" One zombie shouted.

"Hehehehe. They must be weak too!" Another chuckled.

"Those peoples' friends?" Yuki repeated.

"Could it be-" Zoro began but was interrupted by the love-cook.

"WHERE'S NAMI-SWAN?" Sanji confronted the once dead 'humans'.

One giggled. "Why should we tell you?"

\(ºvº)/

"We're sorry!" The zombies, who were beat up by the remaining Strawhats, were bowing down to them. "We thought you were weak like the other three so we underestimated you." One apologized.

"Yeah, yeah! We'll tell you!" Another said.

"That's what I thought you bastards!" Sanji snapped. "Nothing can get in the way of Nami-swan and me!"  
"Anyway-" Luffy ignored his cook. "SO tell us about that mansion too!"

The others looked at each-other and then turned to the Strawhats. "We-we'll tell you everything."

\(ºoº)/

Sanji went missing.

The now 5 members of the crew were fighting some zombies that came out of pictures. First they had fought through a three headed dog, and then came into a mansion that had weird pictures. Later, they found out that the pictures were zombies and just finished defeating them.

"I wonder where Sanji went." Luffy thought out-loud.

"He probably went to look for Nami, Chopper and Usopp." Franky said and the rest agreed.

"Even if he didn't, we wouldn't have to worry about him. Let's go ahead." Zoro smirked.

"Zoro, you're so mean." Yuki shook her head chuckling a bit.

"He does have a point, blacksmith-san." Robin nodded her head in agreement. The girl shrugged and then Luffy took out the leader of the zombies in the room: A pig.

"Gyayahahahahah! Don't think this is it for all of us!" He laughed.

"We didn't think that." Yuki snapped.

"Gyahahahahahah-"

"SHUT UP AND TELL US WHERE WE CAN FIND GEKKO MORIAH!" Luffy interrupted shouting. The pig shivered and looked surprised.

"What do you want from Master?"  
"None of your damn business." Zoro stated.

The pig head gritted its teeth but didn't say anything. "Gyahahahhaah. I'll tell you."

\(ºvº)/

Yuki woke up in a tight space. "Wh-what the hell?" Yuki shouted; ever since she was little she was extremely claustrophobic. "Get me outta here!" She cried kicking what seemed like the opening of the place she was in. "DAMN IT! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Kicking didn't work; the 'case' wouldn't open. She couldn't punch though; she was wrapped up too well.

Yuki suddenly felt as if she was being carried in the air from the way the place she was in was swaying back and forth. "Just when the hell did I get in here?" She yelled. Sighing, her memories came back to her of what just happened.

**Flashback:**

Yuki, Franky, Robin and Luffy were walking to where the pig had been leading them. Zoro was now gone as well as Sanji. "Damn. Just where'd they go?" Yuki asked.

Franky shrugged. "Where-ever they are; they should be fine, nee-san."

"That's true." Yuki stopped in her tracks while the others continued walking. Her ears perked at the sound of something. It sounded like tiny foot steps. "Hey guy-" She began but something suddenly wrapped around her mouth and body. "Mmph! Mmph!" Her nakama were too far ahead to notice her muffling cries, and then she was knocked out.

**End of Flashback:**

"Augh. I'm an idiot." She shook her head finally remembering. She had managed to move away the wrapping from her mouth but that's it. Trying another kick in the case, it still didn't open. "Maaan." She closed her eyes in panic when a sudden jolt made her bang her head against the case. "OW! HEY YOU BASTARDS! WHOEVER YOU ARE LEMME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! OR A WOMAN! WHATEVER YOU ARE! JUST LEMME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!" The blacksmith shouted. This time, the blacksmith had her two swords tied to her back in a cross shape. "I WILL KICK YOUR COWARDLY ASSES!" Suddenly it felt like the case was being laid down so Yuki got prepared to get out; though she couldn't really do anything.

Breathing heavily every second her phobia was taking over. "Damn, damn. Open the damn case." She had been waiting for what seemed like an hour. Finally she heard a click.

"Shishishisshishishi. Quite a feisty and loud one you are." Yuki adjusted her eyes to the sudden light and saw two little animals opening the case. She immediately jumped up and breathed heavily. "Finally…. I'm out…" She gasped for air. Looking around Yuki saw a giant a few feet ahead of her.

"Shishishishishshi. Bring her over here." The giant ordered the two animals.

"Yes master!" The two animals saluted and scooped up Yuki.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" They dragged her out of the case, ignoring the girls' cries.

"I see that you're a member of the Strawhats." Yuki got a better look of the giant. He had purple hair, was really pale, and a huge mouth and body.

"So what if I am?" She muttered, still struggling to get out of the wrapping she was in.

"Shishishishishishishi! I already captured two of your friends there!" He pointed and Yuki gasped at the direction. There she saw her two missing friends; Zoro and Sanji.

"You bastard! What'd you do?" Yuki shouted.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill them. Just took away their shadows, they'll be unconscious for a while. Shishishishishi."

"What? Took away their shadows? Wait, does that mean you're Gekko Moriah?"

The figure laughed. "Yes, I am the Shichibukai, Gekko Moriah. And you'll fate will be the same as theirs in a few seconds."

"How is that possible?" Yuki though aloud.

"Oh it is. I'll show you by using you as an example! Shishishishsishis!" The Shichibukai laughed.

"What do you mea-" Yuki was interrupted by Gekko picking her up by the head.

"Shishishishishi just watch." He snickered while Yuki looked down at her shadow coming out.

"What the hell?" She whispered.

Gekko was pulling out her shadow like it was normal and then took out huge scissors.

"Wait you're not-!" Yuki's eyes widened and SNAP. Her shadow was cut off.

The blacksmith's eyes were getting blurry and she passed out.

**TO BE CONTINUED~ I guess :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heyoo~ Been a while… I guess. OKAY so! I have a question for ya'll! I'm really torn up with this and idk what to do! Should I make Ace die or not? I mean, I feel SOOO bad making him die but at the same time it'll make the story interesting to me… Please tell me! Oh! And I'd appreciate it for the people who favorite and follow my story to also review ^^ Anyway, on to the story~**

Chapter 26:

"A BEAUTIFUL LADY SWORDSMAN/BLACKSMITH JUST ARRIVED WITH A TON OF MEAT!" A yell came through the ears of Sanji, Luffy, Zoro and Yuki.

"Beauty?" Sanji woke up.

"Meat?" Luffy woke up.

"Swordsman?" Zoro woke up.

"Blacksmith?" Yuki woke up.

"THEY'RE HOPELESS!" Chopper shouted.

Luffy immediately stood up and yelled, "You bastard, my shadow!" He was stopped by their shipwright.

"Calm down! Moria isn't here!" Franky assured.

"Eh? We're back at the ship?" Yuki noticed, yawning.

"The Sunny? We're back where we started!" Sanji said.

"It wasn't a dream!" Zoro looked down to the floor. "My shadow's gone!"

"AH! Mine too!" Yuki did the same. "This feels so weird!"

"EMERGENCY! THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT! WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT!" Luffy shouted, with a mouthful of crackers in his mouth.

"That's not important right now!" Usopp scolded, smacking his captain.

"By the way, where's Nami-swan?" Sanji looked around while Usopp and Chopper gulped.

"Uhh… you see." Usopp avoided eye contact with their cook. "She got kidnapped."

"KIDNAPPED? WHY DIDN'T YOU CHASE HER DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH? WHO IS HE AND WHERE'S HE AT? I'LL GO GET HER BACK RIGHT NOW!" Sanji officially lost it.

"S-Sorry! But we didn't just let her go, things worked out that way! Anyway, just listen to the whole story!" Usopp defended himself.

\(ºoº)/

Yuki and the others gasped at their discoveries. "I can't believe Brook said that." She shook her head, ignoring the cries of Sanji over Nami's wedding.

"Laboon?" Luffy tilted his head. "That sounds familiar." He put a finger on his chin when Zoro, Usopp and Sanji all called out, "AH! LABOON!"

Franky, Robin, Chopper and Yuki looked at them confused.

"WE MET HIM!" Luffy cheered, remembering.

"EHH!" The four looked at them shocked.

"Yeah yeah! He's a whale and we met him before we got to the Grand Line!" Usopp nodded his head in agreement.

\(ºvº)/

"So all we have to do is get our shadows back before dawn…" Yuki put a finger on her chin. "

"I'll just kick Moria's ass, and then everything will be solved right?" Luffy smirked punching his fist to his palm.

"Sounds good." Everyone nodded their heads, approving.

"All the shadows will come back then, so Sanji! I'm leaving Nami to you!"

Sanji flared up with confidence. "DAMN RIGHT! INVISIBLE MAN, DIVISIBLE MAN, I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA KICK HIM STRAIGHT OUT OF THIS MIST! LIKE I'D TOLERATE THIS WEDDING!" He shouted.

"I forgot to mention, that invisible man also saw Nami naked." Usopp added, adding more fuel to the fire.

"Don't mention that!" Yuki slapped Usopp who just shrugged.

"WHAAATT!" Sanji flared up even more. "THAT BASTARD!"

"I kinda feel responsible for Nami, so I'm going with Sanji!" Usopp joined in, ignoring the cook's anger.

"I'm kinda worried about that skeleton, so I'm gonna find him!" Franky stepped in while Zoro joined him.

"I'll help you out with that Franky. I'm curious about this guys' shadow." Zoro smirked.

"Nami seems more pressing than the skeleton, however… for the time being the more pressing showdown seems to be there… afterwards beating Moria will be our key to victory." Robin chuckled.

"You guys keep on saying so easily, but we're against a Shichibukai!" Chopper cried out.

"It's okay, Crocodile was one too." Luffy simply stated laughing it off.

"BUT YOU NEARLY DIED!" The doctor shouted.

"Anyway!" Yuki interrupted, noticing that their sharpshooter had something to say.

"Thanks Yuki." Usopp acknowledged. "Here you go guys! One pack for everyone!" The sharpshooter tossed everyone a pack of salt. "This'll help you purify any zombie. Now be careful everyone!"

"Yeah! We'll make Moria pay for stealing our shadows!" Luffy cheered.

\(ºvº)/

"So how the hell did I end up with you guys?" Yuki cursed running alongside Zoro and Franky.

"The bridge fell off remember sis?" Franky smirked.

"I know! But why?" She cried. "I wanted to go and save Nami!"

"Well, you get to meet a swordsman." Zoro simple stated.

"I don't care! That's your cup of tea, Zoro! Not mine!" She shouted. "Oh well. That skeleton is interesting, so whatever."

"You really change your mind fast, sis." Franky sweat-dropped.

They suddenly heard a huge crash behind them and turned around.

"SANJI! USOPP!" The trio could hear Chopper's shriek.

"What happened?" They stopped at their tracks.

"Shit!" Yuki ran up to Sanji and Usopp who were stuck in the ground, backwards.

"Let's not worry about the two who just fell… what was that just now." Zoro ignored the two.

"And now our path is blocked… what is that wall?" Franky questioned.

Zoro ran up to the 'wall' and tried stabbing it. "Hm? This isn't rock!" He wondered what it was.

"YOU IDIOT!" Usopp and Sanji got up thanks to Yuki.

"Ah?" The swordsman glared at the sharpshooter.

"That isn't a wall! It's Luffy's zombie!" Usopp shouted while Franky, Sanji, Zoro and Yuki gasped.

"WHAAAT?" They screamed.

\(ºvº)/

Franky had built a bridge and they quickly got across to the mansion. The crew were running but were stopped by a girl with pink hair. She had some ghosts that made everyone depressed except Usopp, so he decided that he'll stay and let the rest of the gang go ahead. After a while, Sanji met his destination and let the others go ahead as well.

Now it was Zoro vs. Samurai Ryuuma.

Yuki and Franky were protecting Brook while Zoro fought. The swordsman had some difficulty but eventually won and Brook cried with happiness to have his shadow after so many years. Another up-side was that Zoro got a new sword.

"It's quite nice." Yuki observed. "Compared to the one you really fucked up. " She chuckled and got a glare from the swordsman.

"Just who couldn't fix it, ah?" He smirked while Yuki shrugged.

"It could've been fixed, but it wouldn't have been the same and it would've felt weird. Just who was it that didn't want that? Hmm?" She raised a brow in amusement and shut Zoro up.

\(º_º)/

Yuki, Franky, Zoro and Brook were on top of a building, catching their breaths while Robin, Chopper and Usopp were a few buildings away from them.

They suddenly heard a bang and something much larger than a giant coming out; Oz.

"Take a look over there! Isn't that the swirly cook who came out with him?" Franky noticed.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Brook gasped.

"AH! It IS Sanji!" Yuki acknowledged ignoring Brook.

"Dammit, Nami-swan was…" Sanji coughed out blood.

"What's he doing, that idiot cook?" Zoro cursed.

"SHOW YOURSELVES, STRAWHAT CREW!" Oz called out, loudly.

"EH? He's looking for us?" Yuki gasped.

"That bastard wants to get in our way?" Sanji glared at the oversized zombie.

"Dammit, Luffy! You're gonna beat up your own crew?" Usopp cried.

"Looks like he's been given orders…" Robin noticed.

"Is the real Luffy okay?" Chopper asked no one in particular.

"WH-WHAT IS THAT THING?" Brook shouted once again; he hadn't seen Oz yet.

"Hm… can we bring it down?" Franky thought aloud.

"Now things are getting interesting." Zoro smirked while Yuki slapped her forehead.

\(ºvº)/

"SANJI!" Everyone shouted for their cook who just got tossed to the side by Oz.

"Damn!" Yuki decided to step up this time and ran towards the monster. "HEY YOU BASTARD!" She shouted, waving her arms in the air.

"What is that idiot doing?" Zoro shook his head.

"She's gonna get killed!" Usopp cried out. He already tried to hit Oz with his self-made bullets but it didn't affect him at all.

"Ah?" Oz glared at the girl and then at his arm. "You're not on here. Who are you?" He wondered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I don't have a bounty yet since I didn't fight with the CP-9 and was pretty much ignored…." Yuki remembered, a bit sad at the fact she was the only one without a wanted poster in her crew.

"Are you a pirate too?" The zombie tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah!" Yuki unsheathed her swords from her back and then jumped onto Oz's right arm. Running across it, she jumped around avoiding any hits from the zombie. Gripping her swords tightly she took a deep breath and then jumped, doing a black flip, and put her all her strength into trying to cut the arm off. Of course, it failed. Instead the blacksmith got punched by Oz which caused her to fly and hit a building, crushing it. As Yuki hit the building, she coughed up more blood than usual. This time her crewmates called out her name. "YUKI!"

"Fuck…" She gasped, trying to get up. Her ribs were definitely crushed, which prevented her to move too freely.

\(ºoº)/

One by one, everyone got hurt. Usopp even got some salt into the zombie's mouth, but it was too little.

"D-Damn you!" Usopp stuttered out. "L-Luffy!"

"I don't know you guys. I am only Moria-sama's servant. OZ!" The zombie yelled, satisfied with his 'victory.'

Gaining consciousness, Yuki looked around. Everyone was on the ground, either unconscious or barely awake. "D-Damn. We're gonna get killed at this rate…" She panted, slowly getting up, ignoring the pain she was feeling. She then noticed the zombie talking to himself.

"Where are the other three?" He asked himself, rubbing his forehead with his index finger. Walking away from the battle area, Yuki couldn't help but feel a little relief.

"Now we can get a little bit strength back..." She panted and walked towards her friends, waking them up.

\(º_º)/

"You in here? Come on out, leftover people!" Oz peeked through the building looking for 'Sogeking', Luffy and Nami.

"What was it again… his name?" A voice called out.

"Uhhh…. I think Ross…" Another answered.

"No that's not right, there was a 'Z' sound at the end." One other disagreed.

"Hughes?" One suggested.  
"That's not even close!" Another snapped.

"Oss?" Another suggestion.

"..Hm? No… there's still something wrong…!" One other disagreement.

"It's 'Oz'." A female voice stated.

"OHHH!" Another female voice cried out.

"That's it!" They all agreed.

"OI OZ! …IF THAT'S REALLY LUFFY'S SHADOW INSIDE OF YOU…" A familiar voice began.

"Then you shouldn't go underestimating…. The power of your own nakama…." The remaining Strawhats smirked at the monster.

\(ºvº)/

They did it.

With the help of Luffy, the Strawhats defeated Moria and Oz, and got their shadows back.

"Man! I'm so happy its back!" Yuki sighed with relief, looking down at her shadow.

"Yeah! It felt so weird." Zoro agreed.

"Indeed." Robin nodded her head.

Yuki glanced at Luffy who was knocked out thanks to the amount of power he used from hundreds of shadows. "He must be tired."

"No shit." Zoro spat getting a glare from Yuki.

\(ºvº)/

After a while of thanks from the people who also got their shadows back, another problem arrived.

"OH YEAH! I FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Nami gasped remembering Kuma who made Pelona disappear a while back.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"It's really urgent!" Nami added.

"I see." An unfamiliar voice caused everyone to move their heads to the direction of the voice. "My uneasy feeling seems to be dead on. Just when we found a successor to Crocodile… it's not good to have another Shichibukai defeated."

"Who the hell is that?" Usopp got up, nervous.

Nami's eyes widened with fear. "No… he's here." She turned to her nakama. "Calm down and listen to me! During the fight with Moria… I forgot to tell you but… on this island… there was, another one!"

"Ano-" Chopper began confused but was interrupted.

Nami closed her eyes shut nervously. "A SHICHIBUKAI!" She shouted for everyone to hear. Eyes widened all around her, and gasps could be heard.

"What?" Franky was the first to speak.

"What did you just say?" Usopp asked, unsure of his hearing.

"That's…" Lola **(If you don't remember her, she's the one with pink hair and huge lips who wants guys to marry her xD) **"Bartholomew Kuma!" She finished shocked.

Kuma went on talking towards his den-den mushi. Only a few words could be heard through the Strawhats ears.

"Obliterate…. Every single soul left on that island." An order from the snail phone came.

"…Easy."

**TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~ Man, I'm sorry if this seemed a little rushed. I didn't know how to put only the important points, and it turned out this way. So forgive any rushness or whatever. Well I think this is the longest chapter I've had yet :O. Until next time~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heyoo~ I updated this SOO quickly! Yay! Okay so I've only got one comment about the Ace thing from the previous chapter so please tell me what I should do! Should Ace die? Or not? And this chapter is kind of slow… but Yuki gets her power! FINALLY! Anyway, on to the next chapter~**

Chapter 27:

Kuma appeared behind Lola and her friends. "Shit! Just when we were about to gain freedom!" One of her men shouted.

"Stop it you guys… he's way too strong!" Lola warned but was too late. Kuma waved his arm and slapped her men which caused to them to fly back. After that, he disappeared again and appeared behind someone else.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro; let's start with you." Kuma said emotionlessly.

Zoro let his guard up and spoke up to Lola and her crew. "You guys find a place to hide! If it's fighting I don't need help, don't humiliate me!" Zoro snapped while the others immediately listened.

"You're reputations are great. Strawhat Luffy has managed to gather a really skillful crew on his ship." Kuma complimented which made everyone smile. "There have many achievements for you guys. The captain is not the only one who should be credited for those achievements." He continued. "Though I have to say, I do not recognize that girl over there from any wanted posters." He turned his head to Yuki, making her flinch. Zoro glared at the Shichibukai even more.

"Hey Zoro! It's very risky! You already have bad injuries; even your bones are broken!" Usopp shouted, worried for his friend.

"Usopp, what's the use of shouting? If I die… then I was only able to reach this level!" Zoro smirked with pride and got into stance. "Two Sword Style… INRASHOMON!" He shouted and ran towards Kuma cutting something in half in a split second. However, he missed; Kuma appeared right in front of the swordsman. The Shichibukai made a move as well and attacked Zoro who also dodged his attack, but barely. After a few attacks, Kuma decided to get a little serious and put out his palm that looked like a paw; sending something out of his paw he hit Zoro who fell back immediately.

"He got hit?" Usopp gasped.

"What was that?" Nami stared confused.

"I ate the Paw Paw fruit. I'm a paw man." Kuma answered simply, raising his hands.

"Paw man?" Yuki couldn't help but snicker.

"Such a gentle name!" Franky smirked. "Though he's a Shichibukai, he doesn't seem strong… maybe he's nothing tough…" The shipwright put a hand on his chin, wondering; but was interrupted from his thoughts by an attack from Kuma. "Hwooo!" The cyborg coughed out blood.

"Franky!" Everyone shouted. "I-It's the same attack from before!" Chopper noticed.

"Cyborg Franky, you're strength is just that?" Kuma questioned.

Robin's eyes widened. "Maybe he's capable of reflecting even air…"

"This is called pressure cannon. It uses air and travels at the speed of light, producing powerful shots that go right through bodies." The enemy answered Robin and turned to Zoro. "Come and experience it."

Zoro got up from his previous attack and went towards Kuma once again; though Kuma easily blocked him. "Hundred open hands pressure canon!" The Shichibukai called out; his hands went to look like many and he attacked Zoro with the same attack as before, but in a more quantity. Zoro blocked the attacks and managed to get his swords up close to Kuma's hands… however, it was no use. Kuma pushed back Zoro with no effort.

"Hwa!" Zoro shouted as he fell back.

"Zoro!" The voices of his friends came through his ears.

"You… bastard." Zoro trembled on his knees, unable to get up.

"Zoro behind you!" Yuki called out. Kuma had his hand over Zoro's head, getting ready to attack but was stopped by Sanji.  
"That's enough!" The cook kicked Kuma, shouting "Concasse!"

"Ohh Sanji!" Chopper and Usopp's eyes gleamed.

"It was a clean hit!" Nami cheered.

Sanji's eyes widened as he saw that Kuma was unaffected from his kick. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of pain in his leg. "AGHHH!" The cook fell to the ground, holding on to his leg.

"Black Leg Sanji… I see, it's you." Kuma noted.

"What the hell? This guy is so hard! **(LOL) **Is his face made of steel?" Sanji gasped, still clutching to his leg.

"Fire… FIREBIRD STAR!" A voice shouted from behind the battle field, and the Shichibukai could tell who it was immediately.

"Sogeking, huh? It's only a name..." Kuma raised his arm once again and let out pressure cannon, hitting Usopp.

"GWAH!" He fell back too.

"Usopp!" Nami and Yuki shouted. The blacksmith clenched her fist. "Damn."

"You have already been injured, to kill you at a time like this… has no meaning… However, the world government's order is to obliterate you all." Kuma raised his arm revealing a huge paw bubble coming in front of him.

"What is that?" Nami gasped.

"With so much air pressure… it will produce a powerful shot. It's a bomb!" Robin noticed.

"A bomb?" Yuki looked towards the man. "What the hell is he?"

"I can let you live..." Everyone looked relieved at his comment, but it stopped at his next statement. "But surrender Strawhat Luffy." He glared at everyone.

"You're asking us to betray our Captain?" Yuki gritted her teeth along with her friends.

"If we have his head, the world government will not chase you anymore. Come… and hand me Strawhat."

The Strawhats glared at the man and immediately all replied, "NO WAY!" at the top of their lungs.

"What a pity." Kuma shook his head and whispered, "Ursa shock." The whole area they were in blew up.

\(º_º)/

Yuki noticed she was the first one to get up. Staggering up, she noticed Kuma a few feet away, he was about to take Luffy away. "You bastard!" She yelled. "What the hell did you do?"

"You're awake, I see." Kuma turned his head in her direction. "Just who are you anyway?" He asked.

"I'm a blacksmith." Yuki smirked, she got her swords from her back again, and got ready to attack. Her hands were shaking from the previous fight so she wasn't in full power at the moment. "Shit…" She staggered up and ran towards Kuma. "Get away from my younger brother!" She shouted and tried to slice the Shichibukai who raised a brow.

"Brother? Interesting…" Kuma raised his hand and shot the same attack he had been doing.

"AHH!" The pressure cannon hit her stomach, causing her to cough out blood. "Fuck!" She cursed under her breath. Panting heavily, she was laying on the floor. Looking to her right, she saw Chopper injured badly with his eyes wide open, his eyes filled with tears; on her other side she saw Robin and Nami under a few rocks in the same position, they had tears in their eyes as well. Yuki closed her eyes in anger and got up. "You bastard. I'll never forgive you." She cursed and spat out blood from her mouth. The blacksmith walked slowly getting closer to the Shichibukai.

Kuma noticed something different from her aura. The blacksmith's left eye was slowly turning pink and then red, the scars on her face were fading, and her silver hair turned blue. "I'll kill you." She cursed and appeared behind Kuma, much faster than before. Yuki used her bare hands and sliced his back causing him to almost fall forward. He turned around immediately and noticed she was gone once again. "AHHHH!" The Shichibukai looked up and saw Yuki 'falling' down towards him with her two hands together; the blacksmith hit her hands against Kuma, causing the floor to break due to the pressure and caused Kuma to cough out blood.

Yuki flipped in the air, dragged her feet back to the ground and stopped, panting heavily. Her left eye was piercing through Kuma like daggers.

"I see." Kuma got up from the hole in the ground. "You're related to Devil Eye, Azuma. You must have the same ability."

"Don't mention that name." Yuki growled, getting ready for another attack. Suddenly Yuki felt her whole body get weak. "Damn… I'm not used to this…" She still staggered up but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what the hell happened to you but…." A familiar someone put a bandana on his head. "Leave this bastard to me." Zoro ordered while Yuki, right on cue, fell to the ground due to exhaustion.

**To be continued… :) I'm sorry… that's it for her power… for now ;) I'll make sure to put it in later~ don't worry! This was just the first step… :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Heyoo! THE TWO YEAR SKIP ARC BEGINS~ At the end of the chapter though x3 This is a chapter longer than my others one btw. :)**

Chapter 28:

Waking up to the laughter of her friends was a daily routine Yuki was now used to. Either it was them fighting over something stupid, or them doing something stupid, Yuki loved it. She opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in Sunny. "Where am I?" Looking around she saw her nakama in a group together; excluding two. "Hey guys!" She ran towards them happily.

"Oh Yuki! You're awake now?" Luffy grinned.

"Whoa what happened to your injuries?" Usopp gasped. Yuki's body was rid of any injuries she had the day before. Looking down, she noticed she wasn't tired or anything either.

"Injuries?" Tilting her head, she remembered what happened yesterday. "OH!" Immediately looking around for Zoro, she decided to run towards the forest.

"Hey Yuki! Where are you going?" Nami shouted.

"I'll be right back!" The blacksmith waved. She didn't know why she thought Zoro was in the forest, but just felt it. Running there she finally heard Sanji's voice.

"Oi! What's with all this blood? Are you alive? What happened?" The cook sounded desperate. Yuki approached the area they were in and decided to hide behind one tree; she gasped at the sight of Zoro. He was having difficulty just by standing and his body was covered with injuries and blood. The swordsman's eyes were pink and you could tell he was about to lose consciousness any second.

"Nothing…. Happened…." He stuttered.

"Zoro!" Yuki forgot the fact she was secretly there and ran towards her two friends.

"Yuki-chwan?" Sanji looked at her confused.

"What's with those injuries?" Yuki stared at Zoro, ignoring Sanji.

Zoro didn't say anything, but slowly swayed from the front to back and eventually fell to the floor.

"Zoro!"

\(ºoº)/

Yuki and Sanji couldn't believe their ears; Lola's two companions saw what happened with Zoro and they just told them everything. "Man… that idiot." Sanji shook his head and smoked a cigarette while Yuki just stood there astonished.

"I can't believe he did that…. For Luffy…" The blacksmith stammered.

"Yosh! Now that we told you guys, we'll tell everyone else Zoro-aniki's heroic story!" The two cheered and began to walk away but were stopped by Sanji and Yuki.

"Don't tell anyone." They warned.

"EH why not?" They looked disappointed.

"There's no point in it." Sanji blew some air from his cigarette. "Besides, that Marimo didn't do it so he could get complimented or whatever. He did it to save Luffy, nothing else." Yuki nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, yeah. And Luffy would be really angry to hear that, so leave it alone." The two walked away from Lola's crew.

"So cool~" Their eyes gleamed.

\(º_º)/

"May I join your crew?" A certain skeleton asked the Captain of the Strawhats.

"Sure." Luffy simply answered.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook happily laughed. "I'm so happy." He wiped a tear. "To think you'd also meet Laboon is amazing. I'm so happy that he remembers our promise."

Luffy grinned at Brook and turned to his crew. "LET'S PARTY FOR OUR NEW NAKAMA!"

"Allow me to…" Brook got out a tone dial and played a song.  
"Yohohoho yohohohoho~ yohohohoho yohohohohoho~ Going to deliver Bink's Sake~ Following the Sea breeze, riding on the waves….."

"OH THIS SONG!" Luffy and Yuki glanced at each other.

"You taught me and Ace this song!" Yuki said happily.

"Yeah! Shanks and his crew would always sing this!"

"YOHOHOHOHO! YOHOHOHHOHO~" The crew sang together happily.

\(ºvº)/

Their adventure to Thriller Bark was over. The Strawhats had gained a new nakama, got their shadows back, defeated Gekko Moria, and are going onwards to more adventures.

"Man~ that was tiring!" Usopp complained, happy to be back on the Sunny.

"Yeah! I'm so happy we're here! That place was scary!" Chopper shivered.

"What did you guys do, anyway?" Nami scoffed.

"You shouldn't be talking!" Chopper and Usopp scolded while Nami stuck out her tongue in defense.

"It's nice to be in a crew like this~" Brook sighed happily.

"Are you sure?" Yuki glanced at him. "This is one hell of a crew."

"Yohohohoho! I like it that way!" The skeleton laughed. Yuki smiled and glanced over to Zoro.

"I hope he'll be fine." She sighed and just as she made that statement, Zoro woke up.

*YAWN* "Is it morning already?" He looked around, confused.

"ZORO!" Yuki ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He looked surprised at the blacksmith.

"What the hell are you doin' woman?" He pushed off Yuki, blushing a little bit. Yuki grinned.

"I heard about what you did!" Zoro's eyes widened at this but he didn't say anything. "You're really an idiot, you know that?"

"AH?" Zoro glared at the girl who laughed.

"But I'm glad Luffy has a first mate like you!" She smiled even more causing Zoro to look away and blushing even more.

"OI MARIMO!" Sanji stepped up towards Zoro making him glare at him.

"What do you want love cook?" He snapped.

Sanji swallowed his pride and dropped a plate in front of him filled with Zoro's favorite foods, and some booze. "Just this damn once." He walked away embarrassed which made Yuki chuckle.

"Thanks, Sanji~" She laughed.

"HAI~ YUKI-CHWAAAN~!" Sanji danced, forgetting what he just did.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro wondered aloud, taking a sip of his booze. "Aw, this is damn good."

Yuki chuckled. "This is you're…. 'thanks'? No one else besides Brook and Sanji know about what you did… so you could at least get some prize, right?"

"I didn't do it for a damn prize." Zoro muttered.

"I know, I know. Just take it!" Yuki walked off towards the idiot trio, (Chopper, Usopp and Luffy).

"Hey Yuki! Look at this!" Luffy put the usual chopsticks in his mouth and began to dance around with his friends.

"You're an idiot!" She couldn't help but laugh at this all the time.

\(º3º)/

"A MERMAID! A MERMAID FELL ON SANJI!" Usopp shouted telling the whole crew.

"EH? A mermaid?" Nami and the whole crew ran towards the deck.

"It is!" Chopper gasped.

"COOL~!" Luffy's eyes gleamed.

"How rare." Even Robin was surprised.

"SUPER!" Franky shouted.

"YOHOHOHOHO! I want to see her panties!" Brook laughed.

"Is Sanji okay?" Yuki asked, more worried about their cook.

"Hjfiodatewt…." Sanji had hearts as his eyes and went on saying something in gibberish.

"Stupid love cook." Zoro muttered.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" The mermaid panicked, not noticing anyone else. She shook Sanji in shock and tried to wake him up. "Someone help him!" She looked around and saw a whole group of people watching her. "AHHH! SO MANY HUMANS!" She flung her hands up and her jaw dropped.

\(º_º)/

"So… we're helping Caimie find her friend, Hachi?" Yuki asked.

"Yup!" Luffy nodded his head, positively.

"Cool! And he's a fishman?"

"Yup! Though… Hachi sounds really familiar…" Luffy tilted his head, thinking. "But it couldn't be the same Hachi, could it?"

"If it is, we aren't saving him." Sanji smoked his nicotine stick.

"Eh? Who are you talking about?" Yuki asked. Robin, Chopper, Brook and Franky wondered as well.

"Oh he's just some bastard that helped someone ruin Nami's life." Sanji answered.

"Ehhhhh…." Yuki turned to Nami who was deep in thought as well. "Interesting."

"Not really! It was horrible…." Usopp shivered at his memories. "Though, thanks to me, they won! ME! Captaaaain USOPPP!" He pointed to him self while Chopper admired him deeply.

"You're soo cool Usopp!" The reindeer cheered, Usopp laughed at the compliment.

"It was all Luffy!" Nami snapped.

"Hey! I defeated one fishman too!" Usopp defended himself while Luffy laughed.

Caimie, and her pet Pappug looked at the crew with interest. "You guys are funny!" The mermaid laughed. Yuki looked at the girl.

"You're a mermaid, huh? We met a one while back too! Her name was Kokoro baa-san! She was-" Yuki began but was interrupted by a hand over her mouth.

"No, no, no, no, no! That lady wasn't a mermaid! This is the VERY first mermaid we met!" Sanji desperately told Yuki, while the others nodded her head in agreement.

"You guys are rude!" She snapped but thought about the old lady and shivered. "But I guess you're right."

\(ºvº)/

"So that's Hachi?" Yuki took a look at the fishman in a cage. "Why's he all black?"

"I-I don't know… I hope he's okay!" Caimie looked worried.

"He'll be fine! This is Hachi we're talking about!" Pappug assured his friend.

"Is that the same Hachi?" Zoro narrowed his eyes but couldn't tell.

"I don't know." Nami sighed.

"Only one way to find out…. Oi! Hachi!" Sanji called out to the fishman who flinched. "How's Arlong?"

"Oh, Arlong-san? He's doing alright." Hachi answered carelessly and then he covered his mouth. "Shit!"

"Ohh.. It is him." Usopp stared blankly at him.

"Man, if we knew it was him, we wouldn't have promised to save him." Nami shook her head.

"EH! Does that mean you're not saving Hachi?" Caimie had tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Camie-chwan. It's impossible." Sanji sighed while Luffy and Usopp nodded their heads.

"EHHHH! You guys!" Caimie cried out.

"I can't believe you'd be so heartless!" Pappug scolded.

"Hey guys are you sure it's o-" Yuki began, a little sorry for the mermaid and starfish.

"Alright." Nami interrupted causing the whole crew to look at her. "We'll save Hachi."

"EH? Nami is it ok?" Luffy glanced at her.

"Yeah. We promised didn't we?" The navigator smiled making Caimie and Pappug cry with happiness.

"Y-You're great Nami-swaaan~!" Sanji spun around.

\(º_º)/ **(A skip to when Caimie gets captured)**

"WH-WHAAAT? CAIMIE GOT CAPTURED?" Yuki shouted over the Den-Den Mushi. Sanji, Usopp and Franky immediately turned their attention to Yuki.

"What?" They ran over to the blacksmith and the snail phone.

"Wh-What do I do?" Chopper cried from the other line of the phone.

"Chopper!" Sanji took the phone from Yuki. "Just wait there! We'll be there!"

"Eh! Sanji? B-But!" The little reindeer stuttered.

"Just wait! We'll take off now!" The cook hung up the phone and again dialed another number on the Den-Den Mushi.

"Who're you calling now?" Usopp and Franky both questioned.

"The Flying Fish Riders."

\(ºoº)/

Riding on a flying fish along with one of Duval's companions, Yuki arrived at Dove 1 where Caimie was being held. "Thanks!" She waved to her fellow rider and jumped off.

"Hey! Onee-san!" He called after her shocked. "She's gonna die in this height!" He panicked. But instead of falling flat onto the building, Yuki flipped and made a hole in the building's roof, landing perfectly fine on the ground.

When she got there it was complete chaos. Luffy and her other crewmembers, excluding Usopp, Brook and Robin, were fighting many people in uniforms.

"Oh YUKI!" Luffy waved and then went back to using his gattling gun against many enemies.

"What the hell is going on here?" She wondered.

"Yuki!" The blacksmith turned her head to see Nami running towards her.

"Nami! What's going on here?" She asked.

The navigator sighed and shook her head. "We're in deep trouble… Luffy hit a noble and now they're going to send an admiral over here!" She ran her hands through her orange hair.

"EH? Really? Why?"

"Well, I don't blame him though. That bastard deserved it." Nami pointed to a fat guy in a weird bubble suit a few feet away. He was obviously punched by Luffy's pistol punch.

"Hmm… Well if he deserves it, then I don't see why it's a bad thing." Yuki smirked while the navigator smiled back.

"Yeah, guess we'll just have to deal with it, huh?"

Suddenly a voice interrupted their conversation and Yuki felt a gun up to her head. It was a man in his 40's, he had a similar suit as the noble on the floor.

"I'll fucking kill you bastards." He spat. "You'll regret hurting my boy and making fun of world nobles! I'll make sure you guys go through hell!" He shouted, spitting everywhere.

"Yuki!" Nami got her clime-a-tact and was about to attack when Yuki stopped her.

"You're really inexperienced with this Ossan." The blacksmith turned around in a second and drop kicked the old man in the knees causing him to hit the floor in pain.

"Damn you!"

Yuki looked surprised at her own power. _"Man… ever since I used that power that one time I feel as if my body's ten times stronger…_" She thought. _"As much as I hate to admit it… looks like I'll have to get this power to actually get stronger and get rid of this disease."_ Yuki was interrupted from her thoughts when three of her nakama came flying from above, like she did a while ago.

"Oh! Brook! Robin! Usopp!" Franky waved.

"Great! Now we're all here!" Luffy smirked.

\(º3º)/

The Strawhats had saved Caimie and took her and Hachi (who was injured) back to Grove 13. They also met a 'celebrity'; Rayleigh the vice-captain of Gol D. Roger's crew. They were now walking around the island together, waiting for their ship to be coated in three days.

"This is going to be annoying. Trying not to get caught by an admiral, and who knows what for three days…" Usopp sighed.

"We'll be fine!" Luffy laughed it off. "Let's go to the Amusement Park!" He decided while everyone refused immediately.

"I want to go…." Brook and Chopper remembered the good time they had there.

"No!" Nami refused.

"Yeah, you idiots! Don't make Nami-swan repeat herself!" Sanji shouted and smacked the skeleton, the doctor and the captain.

"We should look for somewhere to stay first." Robin pointed out.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, sis. Or I could make one." Franky smirked.

"Nah. That'll be annoying." Yuki shook her head.

"Just sleep here on the floor." Zoro stopped and laid against a tree. "It's easier."

"NO WAY!" Nami shouted while the others chuckled.

Suddenly everyone, except Luffy, stopped dead at their tracks. "Th-That's…" Usopp stuttered.

"N-No way!" Nami put her hands over her mouth in disbelief at the sight that appeared in front of them.

A familiar enemy was in front of them. Zoro glared at the man and unsheathed his swords immediately.

"Eh? Ah?" Luffy looked from right to left at his friends who all put their guard up and got ready to fight. "Who's this guy?"

"Get back, Luffy!" Usopp warned. "This man's a Shichibukai!"

"Eh? How do you guys know that?" Their Captain wondered. Kuma put his hand in front of Luffy and shot a beam. Luffy immediately got out of the way and blocked the attack.

"Don't tell me he's the one who showed up afterwards, at Thriller Bark?" Their Captain realized.

"Yeah he's the one!" Usopp pointed to the enemy. "He's strong!"  
"He was supposed to finish us off back there and then realized he didn't so he came back to finish the job!" Chopper guessed, nervously.

Franky got his hands together and got a bullet ready in his right hand. "This is payback for what you did earlier. COUP DE VENT!" The shipwright shouted and let out an attack that easily hit Kuma.

"That was too easy!" Yuki looked at the Shichibukai confused. "He was definitely stronger before!"

"Yeah, something's not right." Zoro noticed as well.

"L-Luffy?" Brook shrieked at the sudden change in their Captain. He was in a position to get ready to change gears.

"Gear… Second." While Luffy said that, his body turned pink and steam was coming from him. "I know you're strong… SO I'm gonna go all out!" Luffy stated.

\(ºoº)/

Yuki looked around desperately; they were losing. Badly. Tears filled her eyes as she saw her nakama getting hurt one by one by either the three Kuma's, the admiral, or Sentoumaru. "Wh-What do we do?" Yuki turned her attention to the Kuma who seemed to be the original. "Dammit!" She ran towards him and could hear the shouts of her captain to stop and retreat. The blacksmith ignored them however. There was no way for her to run away with Chopper, Zoro and Usopp right behind her; injured badly. Just as she was about to attack Kuma raised his hand over Yuki and….Made her disappear.

Her nakama's eyes widened and they cried out with the top of their lungs. "YUKI!"

The first one to disappear was: Ayaka Keiji (Yuki).

Next: Roronoa Zoro.

Third: Dead Bones Brook.

Fourth: Sogeking (Usopp).

Fifth: Black Leg Sanji.

Sixth: Cutty Flam (Franky).

Seventh: The navigator Nami.

Eighth: Doctor Chopper.

Ninth: Nico Robin.

And tenth: Monkey D. Luffy.

This was the first time the Strawhat crew lost.

**Yeah for now that's it~ Haha and the two year arc starts next chapter! This is just the beginning of it I guess…? And btw… the next few chapters will be about Yuki and what she's gonna be doing over the two years… And I need more people to tell me if Ace should die or not! D: Until next time~ :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Heyoo~ I'm updating pretty fast lately considering I'm so busy… :O Oh well… I really like this arc and have good ideas so I'll just make time ^^ Oh and so far I have 2 people saying to kill Ace and 2 saying not to. I NEED a tiebreaker! Though since it's gonna be a while when you figure out if he does or not, please keep telling if I should or not :D Also, thanks for the Reviews! I love 'em! Also, I'm not good with names so the name of the place she's at won't be mentioned… for now? Unless someone wants to suggest some names… This is also a LONG chapter btw. Anyway, on to the story~  
**

Chapter 28:

"If you could go on a vacation anywhere, where would it be?" The last statement that Kuma whispered to Yuki before he made her disappear echoed through her ears. "Damn." The blacksmith had been flying; YES flying, for who knows how long. "I wonder when this is going to stop!" She talked aloud to herself. "More importantly… I wonder if the others got away. Are they okay? Could they be looking for me?" She wondered many possibilities but feared the worst. Shaking her head in the little amount of space she could she refused to believe them to be dead. "It's _them, _they can't die. They won't die." Yuki decided positively. After a while of being in the air, the blacksmith drifted to slumber.

\(º3º)/

Yuki woke up to the sound of muffled voices and someone dragging her by her legs on the ground. She kicked the hands that were holding on to her feet and fell on the floor. "Hey! Who are you?" Her eyes were now clear and she saw two people in uniforms and helmets covering most of their face except for their mouth.

"She's awake." One simply stated.

"Give her the shock." The other ordered.

"Sh-Shock? What are you talking about?" Yuki was about to run away but realized that her hands and feet were shackled together. "Damn!" Suddenly she felt a jolt of electricity flowing throughout her body, causing her to lose consciousness.

\(ºoº)/

Once again, Yuki woke up. She noticed she was tied to a really uncomfortable bed. Her arms and legs were spread out and they were chained against the bed. "This place is definitely not somewhere I would go on a vacation to." She muttered, trying to break free.

"You're finally awake." One man's deep voice boomed. Yuki looked to the side of the voice and saw a man walking towards her. He was definitely different from the other two people she met from before. The man had a lab-coat, gray pants, white shirt, and black boots on. His hair was black, almost gray, and his eyes were brown-piercing through her.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing, miss. How'd you get here?" The man ignored her question. "My men say that you were lying in a 'paw' crater and they got you from there. You had quite a few injuries as well. Be happy I healed them; this is the last time it's going to happen."

"Paw crater? What the hell?" Paws reminded the blacksmith of Kuma, _"It must be because of that bastard." _She thought.

"I'm guessing you fought Bartholomew Kuma, correct?" The man questioned while Yuki wondered how he knew.

"So what if I did?" She snapped.

"Hmm… I wonder why." He glanced at Yuki expecting an answer but she kept her mouth shut.

"Where am I?" Yuki tried to change the subject.

"That's a secret. Though I have to say you didn't arrive at the best place ever." The man chuckled disgustingly. "Since you're here, we could _use _you."

"Use me? What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

"Let's just say this is a facility where we keep **former **pirates, or anyone related to those scum, and experiment on their bodies; using them as weapons against their own kind." The scientist began to cackle while Yuki's eyes widened.

"What the hell? That's horrible!"

"Hmm… yes it is, indeed. But it's got to be done. After all, the best way to defeat pirates is by their own kind. That's why we have the Shichibukai; but they didn't cooperate as well as we wished."

"_We? _Does that mean the world government did this?" She gasped while the man smirked.

"That's something pretty obvious, no? Anyway, I don't wish to chat with you any longer. Judging by the fact you fought a Shichibukai probably means you are a pirate; which is good since we needed someone who's full of strength and new." He grinned evilly at the girl which made her shiver.

"You bastard." Yuki spat while the man called over two guards.

"Take her to cell 39, along with numbers 55, 56, and 57." He ordered while the two guards saluted, "Yes sir!" The two men surrounded her and undid the chains that tied her to the bed; keeping their guard up they immediately shackled her two arms together and pushed her towards the cells.

"Hey! Don't be so rough!" She snapped while the guards just grunted. She later arrived at a cell that looked liked a jail cell. It had three people in it. One little girl with brown hair who looked to be just 8 years old, another girl with brown hair that seemed to be 15 and a boy with black hair who was probably 2 years younger than Yuki. Yuki's heart dropped at their sight; they seemed to be siblings since the boy immediately got the girls closer to him, keeping his eye on the blacksmith; they had injuries all over their body and were really skinny.

"That's your new room." One of the guards chuckled. "Have fun." As the other one opened the door to the cell, the guard kicked Yuki into the cell causing her to fall to the ground. "Hey you! Watch it!" Yuki growled while the two guards laughed and walked off after taking off her shackles.

The blacksmith sighed as she rubbed her wrists. "Damn…" She turned her gaze to the three kids who flinched.

"Don't come near us!" The boy warned while Yuki smiled.

"Alright." She simply answered. The boy looked surprised at the answer but didn't say anything. Yuki knew that they were probably scared, and didn't want any new problems so she decided not to get too close to them.

\(º_º)/

Yuki was bored; extremely bored. She had been sitting in the same spot for hours and was just staring off in space. She wanted to go back to her friends, make sure they're alright, and go back to her normal routine. But that wasn't possible right now. Glancing to the side, she saw the siblings asleep. Yuki smiled warmly. "That's so cute." Saying that aloud made the boy wake up immediately.

"Whoa. Nice guard you got there." She managed to chuckle making the boy furrow his eyebrows.

"Stay away from us." He warned.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything." She smirked making her seem more suspicious. "So… what do you guys do here?"

"Ah?" The boy looked confused at her question.

"What do you mean 'ah'? What do you guys do here in this cell? Do you just sleep all day?" Yuki wondered.

"N-No..."

"Then what?"

"What else can we do?" He snapped, making his previous statement a lie.

"Hm…. I guess… you could sing?" Yuki laughed.

"EH?" The boy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hmm… you don't know any songs? Then I'll sing!" Yuki pointed to her self. "I'm not that bad of a singer… I think." She smiled and thought of the perfect song to sing. "Say, you hear of the song 'Bink's Sake'?"

"Bink's Sake?" The boy repeated and shook his head.

"Man really? It's really famous you know? Oh well… I'll just sing it for you~"

"Wait, you're really going to sing? In a place like this?" The boy asked, astonished. His little sisters woken up too and looked at him confused.

"Ryuu-nii. What's going on?" The little girl asked, rubbing her eyes.

"N-Nothing, Marie. Go back to sleep." The boy named Ryuu answered.

"It's obviously something." The second oldest replied.

"It's nothing, Kayla. Go to sleep." He repeated himself.

"Aww!" Yuki couldn't stop herself. "Marie's you're name right?" The blacksmith went over to the children. "You're sooo cute!"

"E-Eh?" Marie looked scared at the girl. "R-Ryuu-nii?" She cowered behind him.

"Hey! Get away from us!" He snapped causing Yuki to go away back to her corner.

"Fine, you brat." The blacksmith muttered.

"Hey." An unfamiliar face shouted. "Number 56 and 57, it's you're turn." Ryuu and Kayla flinched and hesitantly got up.

"Wait! What about Mar- no number 55?" Ryuu demanded.

"Plans changed. You got a new cell member so she'll be going with her." The guard simply told him.

"O-Onni-san! Onee-chan!" Marie called to them, scared, but was shushed.

"We'll be fine Marie." Kayla smiled weakly.

"Yeah, we'll be back soon." Ryuu smiled and gave a warning glare to Yuki before leaving. "You better protect her." He threatened while Yuki looked at him confused.

"Where are they going?" Yuki asked the little girl who looked scared of the blacksmith.

"Th-they're taking them to fight." She stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Fight? Whaddya mean?" The silver haired girl questioned, tilting her head.

Marie glanced a look at her and then looked to the ground. "Th-they make us fight with other people for 30 minutes and whoever stays standing gets to live. If anyone is i-injured badly then they get killed or get tossed to torture. I-it depends on if they're a pirate or just related." The girl stuttered squeezing her eyes shut at memories.

"That's horrible." Yuki gasped. "You seem too young to be pirates, so I'm guessing you're parents or-"

"Our dad." The girl interrupted. "H-He was a pirate; I don't like him. He sold us out be-because he was scared to come in here himself and d-did suicide. M-mom died a few years before this."

Yuki's heart dropped at the girls' statement. "How long have you been here?"

Marie shrugged. "I think it's been 3 years."

"I see." The blacksmith couldn't help but pity the girl and her siblings; they've been through a lot.

Marie gulped and debated whether to ask the question she was dying to know. "U-Um…" Yuki turned to Marie and smiled.

"You can ask me anything you want."

Marie looked surprised at her but cleared her throat. "A-are you a p-pirate too?" She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of the older girl shouting at her.

Yuki began to chuckle at the girls reaction. "I'm not going to bite! But yeah, I am a pirate. And I don't regret it, either." The blacksmith looked up to the stone ceiling. "My crew was- no- _is _amazing. They're all awesome people." Yuki smiled sweetly to the girl.

"R-Really?" Marie looked up and opened her eyes.

"Yeah! I've been with them for a few months but it feels like years. Being with them changed my life. Haha, you could say they're my family."

Marie's eyes gleamed. "Can you tell me more? What are your crewmembers like?" She asked excitedly and scooted closer to the blacksmith, while Yuki immediately nodded her head.

"Yeah! Hm… I'll start with Luffy. He's the Captain, as well as my younger brother; though not by blood. He's a total goofball, but he's reallllyyyy strong too. The other crewmates and me follow him 'cause he's saved our lives… and changed them."

"Wow! He sounds like a nice person! And he's you're brother?" The little girl looked at the girl with interest.

"Yep. He's my… fiance's brother."

"EH? Fiance? You're married Onee-san?"

"Not yet… but soon enough." Yuki laughed. "As for the others… there's Zoro- he's the first mate. He's a lazy ass and an alcoholic but he's strong and a good guy too; he's a swordsman and wants to be the best in the world, crazy, right?" The girl nodded. "Then there's Nami-our navigator. She's sweet and kind, but can have a temper too; she might not be the strongest person in our crew, but she is incredibly amazing at making maps and predicting weather."

"She can predict weather?" The little girl gasped while Yuki nodded.

"Cool, right? After her is Usopp… Uh…" Yuki put a hand on her chin. "He's weak, a liar, and can be stupid at times, but he's really caring at the same time; and he's really helpful at times, he's our sharpshooter." The girl laughed. "After Usopp comes Sanji – our cook." She glanced at the little girl and smiled. "He's a total flirt."

"Eh?"

"Yep! If he sees any woman he goes crazy, but his cooking skills are AH-MAZING. Ooh how I wish I could eat his food right now."

"Is it really that good?" Marie drooled at the thought.

"Yeah! I'll tell him to make you food one day! When we get out of here!"

"Eh? Get out of here-" The girl stared at Yuki like she was crazy.

"Yep. Anyway, after Sanji comes Chopper. He's the cutest thing ever! He's a reindeer but can talk 'cause of a devil fruit and he's our doctor." The blacksmith decided to slip away from that topic for now.

"EH? A reindeer? That can talk! And is you're doctor?" Marie gasped, completely forgetting the previous comment.

"Yeah! He's sooo cute and fluffy." Yuki giggled. "After Chopper came Robin. She's an archaeologist and is one of the smartest people I've ever met. You know what that is right?" Marie nodded her head. "Good. Uh she's really strong too, and really pretty, she's the second oldest in our crew. After Robin comes Franky."

"Franky?" Marie repeated the name.  
"Mmmhmm. He's a cyborg! Half robot and half human! It's pretty cool! He's our shipwright and he's really 'super'!" The 19 year old girl laughed to herself. "He keeps himself going by cola and is probably the best shipwright ever!" She raised her arms. "And last but not least…" Yuki glanced at Marie.

"Eh? That's it? Who?" Marie eagerly asked.

"Heehee. Don't think this is a lie! Our last crewmember- a musician- is a skeleton!"

"….."

"You don't believe me, right?" Marie nodded her head without hesitation while the older girl laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to! He's not dead! Well he used to be… But he ate this devil fruit that let him come back to life once; you should've seen our crews' reaction when we first met him! His name's Brook, and although he's kind of a pervert who asks to see you're panties, he's a good guy."

"Wow. Onee-san, you have an amazing crew." The girl couldn't help but believe the older girls words; everything seemed so true.

"Yep. Remember it." Yuki raised her index finger. "We're going to be the crew of the Captain who's going to be Pirate King!"

"Pirate king?"

"Yep! You're lucky, Marie." The blacksmith winked. "You've made friends with a member of a soon-to-be famous crew~" Marie looked awe-struck at the girls confidence and then asked one other question.

"Wh-Where are they right now?" The little girl had little hope that maybe-just maybe; her siblings could escape with the older girl if they come here to save her.

"….." Yuki flinched and stayed quiet at the question.

"Onee-san?"

The blacksmith rubbed the back of her neck and smiled weakly. "The thing is, I don't know." She chuckled.

"Eh?"

"We fought some bastard and he made me disappear and I ended up here. I have no clue where they are or if-"

"If they're alive or not, right?" An unfamiliar voice interrupted the girl causing Yuki to widen her eyes and turn her head to the voice.

"They're definitely alive!" She snapped, looking at the jail cell across from them there was a man in his 20's.

"Are you sure?" He smirked with his yellow teeth.

"Hell yeah! Don't underestimate my crew! They beat the shit out of Crocodile who was a Shichibukai!" Yuki didn't like to brag about those kinds of things, but she felt it was crucial for this moment. The man stared at her for a few seconds with surprise but broke out laughing.

"This girls delusional!" He laughed pointing to her and looking at his cellmates who laughed as well.

"What was that?" Yuki got up and walked towards the bars of her cell. "Say that again you bastard and see what happens!"  
"Oh? What? Think you could beat me up, huh?"

"Yeah!" Yuki wasn't sure of it herself but she wasn't going to lose in a verbal fight. She didn't know where her swords were, or anything for that matter.

"Oh yeah? We'll find out in 15 minutes then, huh?" His cell mate laughed.

"Better believe it! I'll kick your asses!" She snapped.

"What was that?" Another one got up.

"On-Onee-san!" Marie got up and pulled Yuki towards her. "You shouldn't get involved with them. They're horrible p-people! They tried to kill me once!"  
"What was that?" Yuki glared at the men once more. "You tried to kill Marie?"  
"Ah? How should I know? I killed a lot of people." He smirked, evilly. "I'll do anything to survive this place, even if it means to kill a brat." He looked to the little girl who flinched, scared.

"Marie." Yuki turned to the girl. "When are we going?"

"Eh?"

"Well the guard earlier said that you'd be going with me, and I'm guessing he was talking about the fighting right? So when are we going?"

"P-Probably the next ones up are us."

"I see." Yuki turned to the man. "Hey you! When are you going to fight?"

"We are next." The one who seemed to lead them all said.

"Really?" The blacksmith smirked. "That's perfect."

**That's it for now~ A pretty long chap huh? :D Uh until next time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Heyoo~ Uh… I've got 5 people saying not to kill Ace and 2 saying otherwise… soo that's a tiebreaker… BUT I'll still see hahahah :) You guys can keep telling me your opinions as well about it. I'd love to have more reviews too ^^ Anyways, here's the 30th chapter! :D**

Chapter 30:

"Listen, Marie. If someone comes near you then just run away. Avoid anyone at all costs and don't let anyone touch you." Ryuu warned her little sister who nodded and listened.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll protect her." Yuki stated and got a glare from the eldest brother.

"Ne, ne. Kayla-nee, Ryuu-nii." Marie called over her two siblings. "Onee-san over there is really cool and nice. I think I can trust her…. So I'm going to follow her."

"Marie!" Kayla gasped while Ryuu took a glance at Yuki who was stretching her legs on the floor.

"Alright." The brother sighed and got another gasp from Kayla. "It's the only thing we can do. I wish I could just go with you but those bastards won't let me. If you ever think she's going to hurt you just do what I told you, ok?" Once again the little sibling nodded.

"Alright number 55 and 222 you're up." One guard came and unlocked the cell.

"Eh? 222? That's me?" Yuki pointed to herself and got a grunt from the guard. "That's weird. My name is Yuki. Y-U-K-I. Call me that, not number 222."

"You don't decide that!" The guard growled and the blacksmith shrugged.

"Whatever." She took the hand of the 8 year old. "Let's go!"

"Eh? Onee-san?" The over-excited blacksmith dragged the little girl away from her siblings.

"Even though this whole battle thing is horrible… I just want to beat the shit out of that bitch!" Yuki punched her fist into her palm.

"Are you strong, Onee-san?" Marie asked, hopeful.

"Hm… I'm not in my best condition at the moment… but if I was… then yes I guess I am."

"Eh? What do you mean you're not in you're best condition?" The little girl asked in horror.

"Well…. For one thing I'm… sick I guess you could say… and the other I don't have my two swords with me." Yuki chuckled.

"If it's about you're weapons, you don't have to worry." The guard interrupted their conversation. "We kept it locked but while you're at the battlefield, you can use your own weapons."

"EHH! REALLY!" Yuki put her arms in the air and cheered. "YAY!" Marie looked at the older girl shocked.

"O-Onee-san…" She sweat dropped.

\(ºoº)/

Yuki held onto her swords with delight. "I missed them!" She rubbed her cheek against the flat side of the blade which made Marie freak out.

"Y-You're gonna get hurt!"

"It's fine! I've been doing this forever! I'm not going to get a cut from the very swords I made!" She chuckled.

"Onee-san, you made those swords?" Marie asked, interested.

"Yup! I'm a blacksmith." She pointed to herself proudly. "I also make weapons… just saying."

"Enough!" The guard snapped, obviously annoyed by the odd behavior of the new girl. "Do you know the kind of situation you are in, you stupid woman?" Yuki glared at the man seriously.

"Yeah I do know. But me being a baby and panicking isn't going to help me, I've been through too much shit to do that." The man didn't say anything but cursed under his breathe.

"I can't wait to see you die." He whispered.

"I heard that!" Yuki snapped.

"I don't give a fuck!" He shouted and pushed the two girls into an arena. "GO DIE!" He laughed and walked away.

"What a weirdo." Yuki muttered and Marie instantly clung onto Yuki's pants. Looking around Yuki saw many people either on the verge of dying, getting ready to kill, or panicking. "This place looks horrible."

"Hey woman." The voice of the man in the cell across from Yuki called her.

"What?" The blacksmith looked towards the few men coming towards her. The man who challenged her smirked evilly.

"I can't wait to cut you in pieces." He took out his sword and licked the blade.

"Gross. That's bad for you're health you know? Killing so many people with that sword and all that blood in there is gonna be in you're mouth now."

"Shut up brat."

"I'm not a brat! I'm almost 20, thank you!" The girl defended herself.

"Well then." Suddenly an announcement came from the ceiling. "We're starting." With that said the metal doors closed and the only thing visible outside the room was a huge window where guards and the man with the lab-coat were watching.

"It's that guy." Yuki narrowed her eyes and made eye-contact with the man from before.

"O-Onee-san! Th-they're start-starting!" The girl muttered getting a few inches back. Yuki smiled down at the girl and patted her head. "I told you I'll protect you." Somehow these words stuck to Marie and made her believe her words. "Mmph!"

\(ºvº)/

Yuki went to the right easily avoiding the attacks coming from her opponent. "This is too easy!" She chuckled making the man who was across from her in the cell angry.

"Damn you!" He was confused more than anything. _"What the hell is with her speed? She's too fast!" _Gripping his sword, he went behind her and prepared to cut down Yuki but was stopped when she turned around and kicked him in the shin.

"That isn't going to work on me!" She chuckled. Friends of the man came towards her and began to attack as well but she cut them with her own swords way to easily.

"Damn. I was looking for a better fight." The blacksmith pouted.

"W-Wow…." Marie looked at the girl with wide eyes. _"She's amazing! Onee-san is definitely strong! And she isn't even at full power yet? Wow!" _Suddenly someone appeared behind Marie and grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Oi, oi. Who bought a little kid in here?" A man evilly laughed.

"O-Onee-san!" Marie cried out making Yuki instantly turn around.

"Marie!" She called out and disappeared before the man and girls eyes.

"Wh-where did that woman go?" The man spat looking around and suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain in his stomach. Looking down, he saw a sword piercing through. "Wh-What the hell?" He turned around in shock and saw Yuki looking down at the man.

"You bastard. Aiming for little kids like that." She withdrew her sword which caused the man to fall back. Yuki then went by Marie and patted her head. "Sorry about that. You okay?" She smiled.

"Y-Yes." The little girl nodded, though it was obvious she was scared out of her mind from the way her legs were trembling.

"Time's up." The announcer told everyone and then ordered the guards to pick up any dead or fatally injured bodies in the way and throw them away. Yuki's eyes widened at this.

"Wait!" She shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're not going to bury them! And what the hell are you talking about throwing away the fatally injured? They're still alive!"

Everyone who was watching above from the window began to laugh. "Bury them! Why would we bury SCUM like that? As for the injured, they're of no use to us! They'll die any way! Better to just leave 'em!"

Yuki gritted her teeth. "What the hell? They're humans aren't they?"

"What do you care, new girl, you're a pirate yourself right? Besides, some of those scum tried to kill you!"

"I don't give a fuck if they tried to kill me or not! I didn't kill them back for a damn reason! Why the hell would you do something that damn low?" Yuki yelled back angrily.

"KNOW YOU'RE DAMN PLACE BRAT!" The announcer shouted.

"Now, now, Mister Hikaru, calm down." The man in the lab coat interrupted and took the microphone. "If you've got a problem with our methods, then why not do something about it?" He smirked evilly.

"S-Sir!" One guard began but was shushed by a wave of the man's hand.

"You bet I will!" Yuki snapped and decided what to do. "JUST WATCH YOU BASTARDS! EVERYONE HERE… IN THIS HELL… I WILL BREAK THEM OUT!" The blacksmith declared openly making the people in the same room as her look at her like she was crazy, including Marie.

"O-Oneesan!" She cried out. "Y-you're going to get in trouble by saying that!"

All the man in the lab coat could do was laugh. "Just watch, I'll break that hope of yours in half… I'll break every little bit of happiness you had and make you hopeless here!" He told her smirking evilly.

Yuki stared back at the man and smiled. "Just try."

**To be continued! Hahahahaha! This is shorter compared to the previous chapters but oh well, this was a good place to stop so yeah :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**I forgot to mention this at the previous chapter but… THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! Hahaha I am loving these reviews! :D I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story :) SO here's a slightly long chapter that is hopefully to your liking ;)**

Chapter 31:

"Numbers 55, 56, 57, and 222 of cell 39, you guys are up." One guard came to the front of their cell and told the cellmates.

"Eh? Up for what? Are we fighting again?" Yuki looked at the three siblings who nervously got up. The siblings didn't say anything so the blacksmith decided to just find out when they get wherever they had to go. The guard came up to Yuki and shackled her arms together. "H-Hey! What the hell are you doing? You didn't do this last time!"

"Last time was different." The man simply answered and pushed Yuki out of the cell, the siblings following.

"Ohh~ it's cause of my little declaration before huh?" Yuki guessed correctly. "They're nervous I might do something? Smart of them…" The blacksmith chuckled and noticed lots of whispering surrounding her as she walked. Looking from side to side she noticed she was the center of attention.  
"That's the girl." "Is she stupid?" "She actually said that?" "She doesn't look too strong." "I heard she easily beat many people up though." "Do you think she'll actually do it?" "No way." Many conversations were happening but these were the few the blacksmith could make out.

"I'm quite the star huh?" Yuki said aloud making the guard growl at her.

"Do anything and I'll kill you right here. You're lucky Mr. Hashirou is interested in you, if it was a normal case you'd be dead."

"Mr. Hashirou? Who's that?" Yuki questioned but the guard didn't say anything. "Fine then…" The 19 year old muttered making the siblings look at her surprised at her attitude.

"_She's too daring!" _The oldest, Ryuu, gasped.

"_She's definitely going to get killed!" _Kayla shook her head while Marie looked at Yuki with gleaming eyes.

"_So cool~" _She admired.

The guard suddenly stopped, making Yuki surprised; he pushed some numbers quickly in a code thing that made a door open. "Go in." He ordered pushing everyone in there.

"Not so rough! They're little kids!" Yuki scolded the man who scoffed and shut the door causing them to separate from the guard.

"O-Onee-san. You should be careful what you say!" Marie nervously told the older girl.

"Marie!" Ryuu called his sister. "It's none of your business what she does. Come over here." He ordered while Marie hesitantly obeyed.

"Don't go so harsh on her." The blacksmith muttered making Ryuu flinch.

"I'm not going hard on her! It's for her own good!" He began to shout.

"Ryuu-nii! Calm down!" Kayla flustered and the eldest sibling scoffed.

"My, my. It's gotten quite rowdy now. The kids who wouldn't say a word are now playfully arguing, how surprising." A familiar deep voice stepped in.

"Oh! Lab-coat man!" Yuki pointed out blankly.

"I have a name!" He shouted while the blacksmith shrugged.

"You wouldn't tell me!"

"It's Mr. Hashirou to you brat!" He put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, annoyed.

"Ohhh! So you must be the person that guard was talking about…" Yuki muttered to herself.

"I don't have time for this. Number 55, come here." The man called over suddenly smirking. Marie twitched and slowly walked towards the lab-coat man. Yuki watched carefully as the man put some big, heavy looking gloves on and told Marie to stand at the back of the room. He quietly glanced at Yuki before smirking and then put his hand up which aimed at Marie.

"Hey, what is he going to do?" Yuki turned to Marie's siblings who were clenching their fists and closing their eyes; surprised at them the blacksmith turned back and saw electricity coming from the man's hands. "W-wait! You're not-" A blast of electricity interrupted Yuki; it shot at Marie who screamed in pain. Yuki ran up to Hashirou angrily. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked frustrated, she would've punched the man if it wasn't for her hands being shackled.

"Shut the hell up. You're in no position to say anything." He spat while Marie got up, her body full of injuries. The man smiled and wrote something in a notebook and nodded his head. "Much better number 55; you did better withstanding it compared to last time. I'm guessing that drug from last time helped…"

"Compared to last time?" Yuki repeated those dreaded words. "How could you do that to her? She's a damn child!" Hashirou got up from his chair and fixed his glasses he put on a while ago; he then came closer to Yuki and slapped her with the heavy glove in his hand. The blacksmith flew to the side and hit the wall with her head. "SHUT UP! You're all test subjects! You don't have any say in any damn thing we do!" He shouted angrily. Yuki got up difficulty without the help of her hands and glared at the man.

"We're humans." She spat blood to the side. "Not test subjects." The man began to laugh.

"I already told you this once, and I'll say it again. I'm going to break every single bit of hope or confidence you have here. You will be hopeless and useless when I'm done with you today. Ah-wait." The man looked at the three siblings and then at Yuki. "I actually have a proposition for you if you don't want me to hurt these kids." He laughed evilly.

"Proposition?" The 19 year old girl repeated, suspiciously.

"If you don't want me to hurt these little brats, then how about you take in their pain?" He asked, expecting her to refuse. The siblings' eyes widened and Ryuu and Kayla ran towards Marie. "She's not going to do it." Ryuu whispered to Kayla and Marie while Kayla nodded and the youngest girl just stared at Yuki.

Hashirou began to laugh at Yuki's surprised expression. "What's that? Too scared, right? You can't even say-"

"I'll do it." Yuki interrupted making the lab-coat man twitch. The siblings looked at Yuki with surprise as well. Yuki looked up and smirked. "My nakama's gone through something like that for our captain, so why not me too?" She said smartly remembering the hell Zoro went through for Luffy because of Kuma. Hashirou stared at her for a few seconds but then began to laugh hysterically.

"You really are interesting!" He chuckled and then glared at Yuki with cold eyes. "Very well. This is going to hell for you; being your first time as well as tripling it."

"Just try it."

"Onee-san…" Marie managed to speak out. "Wh-what are you-"

"Don't worry, Marie!" She turned and smiled to the girl, patting her head. "I promised I'll protect you, right?"

The girl's eyes widened at the statement. "But that was just for the figh-"

"Guards!" Hashirou interrupted Marie and ordered the guards to take the three siblings to their cell again.

"Now then… shall we get started?" The lab-coat man chuckled.

\(ºoº)/

Yuki winced at the pain but didn't say anything. This was the fourth drug that was forced into her body by a shot. "You're taking this surprisingly well." Hashirou smirked taking away the shot. "Now…." He forced the girl to stand up and made her stand in the same place she went to 3 times before. "This is a little different attack." He said tauntingly. Yuki's eyes slightly widened, but they were getting blurry from the different drugs and all the different attacks she had. First one had been electricity, other two were beams that became stronger each time; she had withstood them so he decided to add a little more.

"I'm surprised you're still in tact and that you can stand." He got another glove from his table and slowly put it on. "By now, someone with a normal body would have been fried, and the person would have died. You're a gold piece among bronze pieces." He smirked and aimed for Yuki's body. "Let's see how well _this_ drug goes for you're body."

\(º_º)/

Ryuu walked back in forth in their cell. "Just what the hell is with that woman?" He said aloud for the 7th time already.

"Ryuu-nii." Kayla spoke. "I can't believe she did that…."

"I told you Onee-san was a good person!" Marie called out angrily. "You were so mean to her Ryuu-nii! And yet she helped us so much…" The girl was squatting down and put her arms around her knees and her head in her lap; sounds of her crying could be heard.

"Marie." Ryuu rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and sighed. "You shouldn't trust people so easily. I still don't get why she's doing this. What does she want from us?"

"Maybe she knows who our dad is…" Kayla suggested making her brother's eyes widen.

"No! That's not it!" Marie interrupted. "Onee-san isn't like that! She's just kind!"

"Shut up, Marie!" Kayla scolded making the little girl surprised. "Ryuu-nii's right. You never know… this could be for show…" Ryuu was about to say something but foot steps interrupted him.

"Quit falling to the ground you woman!" A voice shouted. "You dragging your feet is making me go slower!"

"Shut up…" The familiar voice of the blacksmith could be heard. The siblings went by the bars of the cell and gasped. Yuki's body had smoke coming out of it, probably because of electricity, and she had been injured badly; blood was dripping everywhere. Her eyes were half open and half closed and she was staggering around.

"What was that!" The guard opened the cell and kicked her into it making her fall down. "I'm surprised you didn't die yet!" He spat and closed the cell loudly and walked off.

"Onee-san!" Marie ran towards Yuki ignoring her siblings' calls for her not to. "A-Are you okay?" Yuki weakly smiled at the little girl.

"Of course I am. This is nothing. I'm just a little dizzy 'cause of those damn drugs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Yuki managed to say one more thing before passing out. "I'm glad you're okay."

\(º3º)/ **This is going to be her dream; some of her past is revealed with Ace~)**

"Yuki!" The, at-the-moment 10 year old turned around at the call of her name and a smile spread across her face.

"Ace!" She ran towards her friend. "Where's Luffy and Sabo?"

"They got caught by Dadan but I escaped." He chuckled while Yuki laughed.

"They're idiots! So what should we do then?" She asked tilting her head. "We can't do our tournament if they're not here." Yuki was referring to the once-in-a-while fight she would have with the three boys. Whoever won would be the strongest out of all of them and could order the others around for a week; this happened weekly. So far Ace and Sabo had only won.

"Hm… true." Ace put two fingers on his chin. "Then…" A smirk filled his face. "Let's go steal from someone! We haven't done that in a while!"  
"Oh yeah!" Yuki exclaimed happily. "We have to get that boat and sail together!" She completely forgot since the tournament had been their first priorities for the past few weeks.

"Yup!" Ace got a metal bar and handed it to Yuki. "Here. Since Sabo and Luffy aren't here you can actually have one." He smirked.

"Finally!" Yuki gripped the metal bar with delight; she loved to swing around weapons and had grown an interest in making them. "Let's go!"

\(ºvº)/

"Man, we got a good one this time!" Ace smirked at the bag of money and gold he had in his hands.

"Yup! Good thing we robbed both of those men." Yuki smiled, also holding a bag of money and gold. "Let's go put them up." The two walked over to their little hideout they made themselves and put the money in a little cupboard.

"Yosh!" Ace fell to the wooden floor. "Now what?" He asked. Yuki laid down next to her friend and sighed.

"I don't know."

"Hm… hey." He faced Yuki and gulped, debating whether or not to ask the question he was afraid to ask to his friends. "If Gold Roger had a son… what would you think of him?" Yuki blinked twice at the random question and began to chuckle.

"So random!" She exclaimed but turned to Ace as well. "Hm… I think that would be pretty awesome." Ace's eyes widened at the girls statement.

"Awesome?"

"Yup! I mean the pirate king's son? That's amazing!" The girl put her arms in the air. "I would want to be the best of friends with him! And then maybe join his crew so I can become famous too!" She pointed to herself and began to laugh at her foolishness. "Just kidding! I wouldn't join his crew since we're going to have our own crew!" Yuki said talking about Ace, Luffy, Sabo and herself. Ace stared at her for a few seconds and busted out laughing.

"You're weird!"

"Eh? Why?" Yuki gasped.

"Because! Normally people would want to kill Gold Roger's son!" He half chuckled.

Yuki stared blankly at Ace and tilted her head confused. "Why?"

Ace looked at her surprised. "What do you mean 'why'? It's Gold Roger! He has so many enemies and so many people jealous of him; of course people would want to take out their anger at his son!"

"That's stupid." Yuki simply stated and Ace's eyes widened. "If he had a son, he would be his own person, just because he's blood related to him doesn't mean he's like him." She muttered and then got up and stretched. "Frankly, if I was Gold Roger's son, I would hate a lot of people since people would want to kill him." The girl put up her index finger. "Though I'm sure he would find his own type of people that would accept him!" She smiled sweetly while Ace just stared. Tears were forming in his eyes and he instantly wiped them away.

"You're so stupid." He mumbled.

"EHH! Why?" Yuki shouted back defensively while Ace got up and held out his hand.

"Let's go back. I'll drop you off to you're jii-jii's."

\(ºoº)/

Yuki woke up and found herself next to Marie. Slowly getting up, making sure not to wake up the girl she stretched her arms. _"That was a nice dream…" _She smiled to herself. _"Memories…" _The blacksmith looked up to the ceiling. _"I wonder how Ace is right now…"_

"Hey did you hear?" A guard's voice echoed throughout the place and Yuki's ears perked. "Portgas D. Ace's execution day has been decided!"

"What? Really?" Another answered shocked.

The blacksmith's eyes widened and she stumbled her way to the bars of the cell, not caring whether or not to wake up the girl or her siblings anymore. "HEY!" She called the guards who were talking and they turned their heads.

"What do you want?" The guards snapped.

"W-what you said about Ace… is that true?" She stuttered out, making the siblings wake up, confused.

The guards looked at each other and then smirked. "So what if it is?"

Yuki collapsed to the floor in shock and tears formed in her eyes. "N-No way…"

Marie looked at her siblings at then at the blacksmith. "Onee-san?"

**TO BE CONTINUED! Bahahahah! Just saying before anyone kills me… it's still doesn't mean Ace dies yet! SO DON'T WORRY! Haha I'm still thinking about it but just find out ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Heyoo~ Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it :) Also, thank you for the wonderful reviews I'm getting. You'll all find out soon (maybe) about Ace :D Oh and Yuki is a little crazy in the beginning of the chap (at least to other people) she's getting a lot of brain blasts xD**

Chapter 32:

"H-hey what's wrong with her, Marie?" Kayla whispered in her little sisters' ear. The girl shrugged in response.

"I don't know…."

Yuki was cuddled up in the corner of the cell, they couldn't tell if she was crying anymore or asleep for she wasn't making any noise. Suddenly she put her head up realizing something. "OH!"

"Onee-san?" Marie questioned nervously.

"I forgot!" Yuki ignored the girl and went to the bars of the cell. "HEY GUARDS!" The same guards turned their heads in annoyance.

"What do you want now!" They asked rudely. Yuki scowled at their attitude but shook it off.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked. If she remembered she had the Vivre card that Ace gave her in her pocket of her jeans. When she woke up to the bed before, her clothes had been changed by God knows who.

"Ah? You're clothes?" The guards looked at her shocked. "Why the hell would you care about you're clothes in a hell like this?"  
"None of you're business!" She snapped. "Just where are they?"  
The three siblings looked at the girl with surprise. "Why does she want her clothes?" Kayla questioned her brother who she thought knew everything but Ryuu just shrugged.

"She's definitely spoiled."

"Ryuu-nii!" Marie scolded.

"Why the hell should we tell you?" The guard snapped while Yuki sighed.

"Just tell me! Please!" She begged. The guards looked at each other.

"We burned them."

"AHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO!" Yuki spazzed out putting her hands on her head and shaking her head repeatedly. "WHYY!" Her voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Shut up woman!" The guard shushed. "You're going to get us in damn trouble!"  
"I don't care! How could you do that?" The blacksmith went into despair but remembered something. _"Didn't Lola say that Vivre cards can't be burned or ripped? Yes!" _Yuki went by the bars again. "Hey!"

"NOW WHAT?" The man turned around furiously.

"Was there anything that survived of mine?" She asked trying not to get too suspicious.

"Ah? How the hell do you think something would survive when you're clothes got freaking burned?" The man didn't think of the possibility of a Vivre card.

"_I guess they didn't notice it…" _Yuki sighed with relief. "So where exactly did you burn my stuff?" She asked raising a brow.

"Damn woman! You're annoying!" The guard shook his head and pointed to the door a few feet away from him. "You remember that place you fought? We burned it in a corner over there! Happy now, bitch? Now shut up!" He turned around and went on talking to his friend.

Yuki raised her arms in delight. "THANK YOU!" The guard looked at her confused but didn't say anything. "Hey Marie!" She called the girl.

"Y-yeah?"

"When are we going to fight again?" The 19 year old asked making Ryuu interested.

"Eh? I-I think it's in 3 days."

"3 days?" Yuki went to the floor disappointed. "Why?" _"The Vivre card better be there… now that I think about it, I also got one from Rayleigh!" _Yuki put her head up making the siblings twitch at the girls' weird behavior. "YES!" The blacksmith exclaimed aloud.

"Sh-She's crazy, Ryuu-nii." Kayla sweat dropped while her brother nodded. The blacksmith seemed to realize something else as well.

"_Wow… I'm such an idiot!" _She lightly punched her head with her hands continuously making the siblings flinch again. _"Whitebeard ojii-san won't let Ace die! He's probably going to go and save Ace!" _She sighed in relief. _"And if Luffy finds out about it too… then he'd definitely go there too. I'm worried for nothing!" _The blacksmith weirdly waved her hands assuring herself while the siblings looked at her like she was crazy.

"She's definitely crazy…" Ryuu whispered to Kayla who nodded her head.

"And creepy."

\(ºvº)/

Yuki was sitting in the cell for a while, not moving and began to loudly hum "Bink's sake".

"Hey you!" Ryuu shouted. "Can you shut up?" Yuki looked at the younger boy and grinned.

"Sorry! No can do~ you guys are too boring!" She put her hands behind her head. "Now that I think about it I didn't even start singing that song before."

"EH you're going to sing?" Kayla gasped.

"Onee-san, are you a good singer?" Marie asked curiously.

"Hm… I don't know. Just find out!" Yuki winked and began to laugh at Ryuu and Kayla's annoyed expressions. "C'mon guys! You're younger than me and you're so dull! You should be more…. What's the word… alive! Having fun!"

"How can we have fun in a place like this?" Ryuu growled while the blacksmith laughed at his response.

"SING! You're just getting too down and losing to those guys! If you smile and have a good time then they'll be surprised and then we have a better chance of taking over!" Yuki pointed out and nobody said anything. The blacksmith sighed. "You guys are hopeless… I'll just start singing then!" She took a deep breathe and began.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta~" Yuki sang joyfully making the kids seem to relax a little bit, even Ryuu.

"Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretacha yuku zo, umi no-" Yuki was about to continue but was interrupted.

"HEY YOU!" One guard came up to her and opened the cell furiously, making the kids become poker faced. "What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid woman?" He got out a whip from his belt and slashed Yuki's arm.

"OW!" The blacksmith touched her arm. "What the hell?"

"I'll show you hell!" He got another whip out that had electricity coming out of it. "You're annoying me for the last damn time!" He spat and slashed another time, this time causing an electric shock go throughout the blacksmith's body.

"Shit…" Yuki muttered and almost fell to the floor. "Damn you! What the hell is with you! I just tried to liven up this hell hole!" She snapped

"NO NEED FOR THAT!" He slashed her another time, this time on her shoulder.

"Shit!" Yuki got up and grabbed the whip, causing her hands to fry in the process. Ignoring the pain she stared at the man for a few seconds.

"Tch." He was wearing rubber gloves so he was fine but he still backed away annoyed by the girls expression. Yuki smirked and then looked at her hands which were bloody and smelled like burnt flesh.

"Someone has anger issues…" She muttered and blew on her hand. "Damn…"

The man twitched at her comment. "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you would be quiet when you came back before but here you're acting as if nothing's happening and you start to sing! SING? You're gonna get me in trouble!"

"I don't give a fuck if you get in trouble!" She snapped. "I'm doing what I please!" The man angrily sighed.

"If you won't listen to me I'll make you another way." He glanced a look at the three siblings who were cuddled together in a corner. They flinched when they saw the man turning his head their way. A smile crept on his face. "Perfect."

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Yuki went over and grabbed the man by the arm and he pushed his arm away in disgust.

"Don't touch me you filthy scum!" He snapped and got his whip ready. Yuki knew she couldn't do much since she still felt weak because of before and now because of the whip. She angrily glared at the man and was about to kick the guy in the back of the shin but he noticed and grabbed her head and slammed it against the stone wall. "Just what the hell were you about to do?" He smirked. "You guys need to learn your place here. I saw you're little show a few days ago and it seems you have a soft spot for kids huh?"

Yuki's eyes widened and she gulped. _"He probably saw me protecting Marie before…" _She cursed as he dropped her to the floor and walked over to Marie and her siblings. _"Damn! My body isn't moving because of all those drugs from before!" _Yuki cried out to herself, trying to move her leg.

"R-Ryuu-nii." Marie went behind her older brother and he nervously stood in front of his sister.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to be a hero?" The man scoffed and pushed away Ryuu with ease, causing him to hit the wall.  
"Ryuu-nii!" Kayla and Marie cried out and Kayla protected Marie in her arms nervously. "G-get away from us…" She stuttered.

The man laughed. "Why would I do that? This cell has made enough noise ever since that brat's been here; and I've been getting the blame for everything. It's time you guys learn." He smirked and grabbed Kayla by the hair and tossed her to the floor.

"Kayla-nee!" Marie shouted out but shut up when the man came closer to her.

"You should be worried about yourself more brat." He chuckled evilly and got his electric whip out once again. "Let's teach you all a lesson." He was just about to hit the girl who squeezed her eyes shut in fear but was stopped by a familiar hand. The man scoffed. "You're doing this again, you stupid woman? It's going to be the same as last ti-" The man turned around and widened his eyes; he fell to the ground in surprise and stared at the girl in front of him.

Yuki had changed. Her silver hair once again was blue and her scars were gone, her left blue eye was replaced with a red one and she was staring at the man. "If you fucking lay another hand on these kids, I'll kill you." She warned and threw the whip to the ground. The blacksmith then grabbed the man by the collar and he screamed yelling for more guards, though since no one came right away Yuki got the man and easily threw him to the opposite of the room, causing him to hit the wall and make a deep dent. "Blargh!" Could be heard from his mouth.

"What's going on?" A few guards came running in and they gasped at the girl. "Who's that?" They asked surprised at the unknown girl standing in front of them.

"Th-that's number 222!" The guard who was on the floor managed to speak out before passing out.

"What? Why does she look like that?" They stared at the girl who was glaring at the man on the floor. She then looked at the two guards and smirked evilly.

"Are you guys next?" She questioned tilting her head. The two men gulped and got a taser out. Rushing in towards the girl who deeply struggled, one managed to get behind her and the other shocked her to the ground.

"_Shit! I still can't control this body!" _Yuki cursed before falling to the ground.

"Call Mr. Hashirou!" One guard ordered the other who nodded his head and ran away. Yuki moved around but was pushed down by the guard who made her hands behind her back and her face on the floor. "Let me go!" She growled, her appearance the same.

\(ºoº)/

Hashirou stared at the girl with wide eyes. "Thi-this is…" The guard who now woke up saluted to the higher rank.

"S-Sir! I was teaching them a lesson but all of a sudden she changed and she became stronger! Her whole appearance changed!"

"Well that's obvious…" Hashirou bent down and held the girls head up by her hair. "So what's with this appearance, number 22?"

"I have a name." She spat ignoring the question, and closed her left eye before her identity was revealed as being Azuma's daughter.

"Take her to my lab. I want to run some tests on this. It's pretty interesting." He ordered also ignoring the girls' demands.

"Yes sir!" The men saluted and grabbed the girl roughly; they dragged her to Hashirou's lab.

"L-Let me go!" She growled.

\(º_º)/

"Well this is interesting. You're body is much stronger and durable to attacks after this change." The lab-coat man chuckled.

Yuki was once again tied to the bed she had been on before. _"Damn it! Why can't I turn back?" _Yuki cried to herself. _"I don't like this! Why can't I turn back? He's gonna figure out I'm related to that bastard!" _The blacksmith tried to remember how she turned normal last time.

By passing out.

"_Damn! Should I just…" _ "Hey lab-coat man!" Yuki called over.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"Hit me."

"AH?"

"Hit me hard enough to pass out." Yuki simply stated.

"Why the hell should I do that?"

"You do it anyway, so what's wrong?"

"I'm doing experiments right now that's why!" He snapped.

"Fine then! I'll make myself pass out then!" Yuki got up by her back since her arms and legs shackled so she couldn't move. So she decided to smack her head hardly on the metal bed she was on, causing her to… well… pass out.

"Wh-what the hell is up with this girl?" The lab-coat man gasped and then realized why she did this. Her hair color was turning back to normal and her scars were coming back. "I see."

\(ºoº)/

Yuki woke up back in her cell and she sighed with relief.

"Onee-san!" Marie called her excitedly. "You're okay!"

The blacksmith smiled at the younger girl. "Yep. Of course I'm fine! This has happened to many times haha…" Yuki chuckled while Marie smiled weakly.

"Just who are you?" Ryuu stepped in making Yuki jump.

"What do you mean?" She asked turning her head towards the younger boy.

"You're obviously someone special for you to change like that all of a sudden. I know you're a pirate, but just who's crew are you in? And just who are you?"

Yuki looked shocked at the boys' sudden question but sighed. "About that-"

"Ayaka Keiji- Blacksmith of Monkey D. Luffy's crew." The lab-coat man's voice interrupted. Yuki's eyes widened and she turned her head nervously.

"H-How do you know my full name?" She asked suspiciously and her answer was the man holding up a paper.

WANTED

AYAKA KEIJI

80,000,000

Everyone who was in the cell jaws' dropped. "WHAT?" Yuki ran towards the bars. "How is that possible? I have a higher bounty than Sanji?" The girl looked confused and grabbed the paper. "A-AWESOME~!" She cheered, raising her arms in the air. "This is amazing! My first bounty and its 80,000,000? I can't wait to show everyo-" Yuki noticed not everyone was there and sighed; she then turned to Hashirou. "But why?"

"It seems you're related to quite the criminal." The man smirked. "It would explain you're little change from before." The blacksmith flinched and glared at the man. "You also have a high bounty because you seemed to hurt a noble, am I correct?" He glanced a look at her while Yuki smiled at her memories. "Though I never would've guessed that you're father is Devil-Eyed Azuma. It's quite amazing."

"Shut up." Yuki snapped. "I don't have anything to do with that bastard." She told him.

"I see." He began to laugh. "Though, I have to admit, you're the highest person with a bounty in this…. Lab. We don't have anyone higher than 50 million beli in this place. I could send you to Impel town right now."

Yuki's eyes widened and she thought about Ace; she had heard he was there. "Really? You're going to send me-" She stopped and remembered her promise to Marie. Looking to her left she saw the three siblings with their jaws open, still surprised at the fact that she had such a high bounty. The blacksmith chuckled. "Sorry. No can do. I made a declaration a while ago, remember?" She sat down on the floor criss-crossed, determined.

"You don't have a choice, miss." The lab-coat man raised a brow in amusement but then chuckled. "If I know correctly, it seems your fiancé is there as well, correct?" Yuki gasped at the man.

Marie, Ryuu and Kayla gasped as well. "Then, the reason why Onee-san was crying…" Marie's statement drifted away when she saw Yuki's sincere smile.

"Yeah he's there. But I'm confident he'll get out. He doesn't need me to be there…"

"Oh? And why is that? Is it because of the war between Whitebeard that is bound to happen?" The man asked interested at the girls' opinion. "You really believe he'll be able to beat admirals, Shichibukai, and millions of other marines?"

Yuki chuckled. "Of course, Whitebeard is going to be pirate ki-" Yuki began but caught herself. _"Old habits die hard."_ She began to laugh. "I mean… he's a huge rival against my own captain to become the pirate king… so of course he'd be enough. And I am pretty sure Luffy's going to be there."

The man raised a brow. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yup. Don't underestimate Luffy or Whitebeard ojii-san." She warned lifting a finger making the man laugh again.

"You are really interesting! Very well… I'll let you stay here. We didn't tell the Marines about you're arrival here just yet. I'm curious about you and you're little confidence."

Yuki smiled. "Just watch and see how I break out of here. You'll regret me staying here."

"We'll see about that."

**That's it… I didn't really like this chapter cause I think it jumped too fast but oh well… until next time~ **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys~ I am seriously so happy at your reviews! It keeps me going~ Keep it up ;)**

** monamonalisa17, I actually forgot to put the dead and alive thing… 0.o but I guess you just gave me another idea haha! Thanks ;)**

** skipbeataddict, you'll find out soon about Ace~ don't worry! :D**

**oh and monamonalisa17 again for the older comment, I thank you~ **

** AliceLaw, Yes, Yuki is courageous, she gets it from Ace, Sabo and Luffy ^^**

** animelover5150, uh thanks for the comment on ch. 21! Ahahaa I tried making it funny… so I'm happy it was funny for you ^^  
Daisylovesu, I thanketh you –bows- **

** Guest, Oh no! I can't have that D: Lol but if I do kill Ace… then I ask for forgiveness**

**This is a pretty boring chap to me… but whatever. On to the chapter~**

Chapter 33:

Yuki tapped her foot on the stone floor repeatedly. "Damn… damn… damn…" Every time her foot touched the ground she would curse.

"What's wrong with you?" Kayla asked, weirded out by the girl even more.

"I'm impatient." She answered still tapping her foot.

"About what, Onee-san?" Marie questioned.

"Ugh! About fighting! I want to hurry up and go to that damn room…" The blacksmith answered.

"Why?" Ryuu stepped in randomly, curious. Yuki smiled at the boy; he'd been slowly opening up to her along with Kayla lately.

"Because~ Remember when I asked the guards about my clothes 2 days ago?" The children nodded their heads in response. "Well… let's just say there was something in the pocket of my clothes that I really need!" She whispered loud enough for only them to hear.

"Something that you really need? What?" Kayla asked.

"You kids are nosy!" Yuki chuckled. "Oh well, I guess it won't hurt to tell you as long as you promise not to tell the guards." The siblings instantly nodded their heads agreeing. "Have ya'll heard about a Vivre Card?" The three looked at each other questionably, and then at the blacksmith, shaking their heads while Yuki sighed. "Man… Okay, so the Vivre Card is also called 'the paper of life'. It's given to someone close to you and it shows the life force of the person who gave it to you, and as well can show you where that person is. Get it?" They nodded. "Alright, so…" The blacksmith got closer to the siblings and began to whisper even lighter. "I got one from Ace- ah- my fiancé and since I'm not going to go by him, I can at least know if he's alive or not. The Vivre Card is waterproof and fireproof so it can't be burned, so it must be still somewhere in that room."

"Ohh! I get it!" Marie exclaimed loudly getting shushed by her siblings and Yuki. "S-Sorry."

"It's alright." Yuki smiled sweetly. "I also got one from this guy who is probably an ally to me and my crew. The rest of my crew has it too; so if we ever got separated we can just go to that guy together!"  
"That's cool!" Kayla admired.

"Yep. But I don't know if I should follow that Vivre card…" Yuki put her hands behind her head and rested against a wall.

"Why not?" Ryuu questioned.

"Because~ Either Luffy's going to save Ace… or he's coming to save me. Though at the same time I don't know what happened." Yuki put a finger on her chin, thinking deeply. "I know they're alright since it's _them_… but what if they got blasted too?"

"Blasted?" Marie repeated.

"Oh yeah! You guys don't know how I got here, right?" Yuki then told the story about how she and her crew fought Kuma, an admiral, and Sentoumaru, and how she disappeared.

"You … fought with an admiral?" Ryuu gasped.

"Yup! And even though I hate to admit it, we lost… BADLY! But I still think they're alright. The crew I am in can't lose!" She smiled confidently.

"How do you know that for sure?" Kayla suddenly asked, not showing any emotion.

"Eh? How? Hm… good question. Call it a woman's intuition?" The blacksmith chuckled. "Besides, Luffy's strong. He wouldn't lose to anyone… he couldn't."

"You're too confident!" Kayla suddenly burst out making her siblings and Yuki surprised. "How do you know that for sure? They could be dead for all you know-"

"Kayla!" Ryuu snapped causing the girl to stop. She wiped her tears and faced the other way. There was something deeper to the girls' sudden outburst Yuki noticed.

"They could be dead." Yuki agreed nodding her head. "But, I don't believe they are." She smiled making Kayla glance at her.

"How could you be so confident?" She whispered making the blacksmith laugh.

"My confidence is one of my good sides!" She pointed to herself. "Besides, if you ever met those idiots, you would've agreed with me." Yuki patted Kayla's head. "I don't know why you're so sensitive about this, but don't worry… I'll get you out of here and-"

"And then what?" Ryuu suddenly interrupted, realizing something.

"Eh?"

"And then what are you going to do after you get us out?"

"What do you mean by that Ryuu?" The blacksmith questioned tilting her head.

"I mean!" He raised his voice. "It'll be amazing if you get us out and all… but what will happen then? You'll just go ahead to you're friends and leave us alone who have no where to go!"

"Ryuu-nii…" Marie looked shocked at her brother. Yuki widened her eyes and sighed.

"I didn't think about that but… how about this?" She made the siblings turn to her. "I'll find you the BEST place ever to live! Somewhere where you won't be afraid to live in and somewhere where there are kind and strong people to help you!" Yuki already had someone in mind.  
"Why'd you go so far to help us?" Ryuu gasped at the girls' answer.

"I don't know myself!" She shrugged and giggled. "I went through some hardship when I was little too… so I guess I see you guys as me when I was little and want to help you. After all, someone helped me!" Yuki remembered her Jii-jii.

"….." The siblings didn't say anything in response.

Suddenly a voice boomed throughout the halls. "OI! LOOK HERE!" The guards' voice from before could be heard. "Look at this newspaper! It says Mugiwara no Luffy is Ace's brother! And he went to save his brother in Impel Town, but got too late on that! Portgas D. Ace is being transferred to the execution right now!"

Yuki instantly went to the front of the cell. "What's going on there?" She called out.

The guard turned around, and saw Yuki, looking at them from her cell. "YOU AGAIN?" The guard threw the newspaper on the floor with frustration. "WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Shut up! Just tell me about Ace!" She snapped, annoyed at the guy.

"It's none of you're business!" He snapped and then another guard whispered something in his ear making the guard gasp. "Wh-what? That girl is Portgas D. Ace's fiancé?" The other man nodded nervously while the same guard walked up to Yuki. "He has some bad ass taste." The guard muttered aloud making everyone chuckle, besides the three siblings and Yuki.

"What was that you bastard?" She glared at the man. "Want me to kick you're ass like before?"

"AH? Just try-"  
"Now, now. Calm down." Hashirou walked in. "I was figuring number 222 would go in a rant, but that's quite soon."

"S-Sir!" The guard saluted and hurriedly walked away.

"Hey! Lab-coat man! Tell me what's going on with Ace!" She demanded while Hashirou chuckled dropping the newspaper on the floor.

"Read it for yourself." And with that he walked away.

"What's going on in that guys' mind?" Yuki whispered but instantly grabbed the newspaper. She read about the break in Impel Town and the escape of more than 200 prisoners. "Whoa! C-Crocodile escaped with Luffy?" She gasped. "And Jinbei-the former Shichibukai?" She began to laugh. "Man Luffy! Some team you got there!" She put down the newspaper and sighed. _"Hurry up and save Ace, Luffy… Please…" _She held the newspaper again and skimmed through it quickly. _"Wait it doesn't say anything about Nami and the others… what happened to them?" _She questioned her self, worried. _"Did they…" _Yuki shook her head in disbelief. _"They could be waiting for me… or they separated… or… or…" _Yuki let out an "AUGHHH!" making the three siblings flinch.

"What's wrong, Onee-san?"

Yuki sighed and shook her head. "Just confused, I don't know what's going on in the head of my stupid Captain…"

The siblings looked at each other and then sighed. _"She definitely got her weirdness from him." _They each thought.

\(ºoº)/ -In the ocean, near where Ace is getting executed-

Luffy sat on the tip of a marine ship; he had gained many allies and was happy that he was going towards his brother. Though, he was worried… for his nakama. _"Everyone… just wait a little longer. We'll see each other soon!" _

\(ºoº)/ -Back to Yuki-

In cell 39, a certain blacksmith sneezed. "Damn…" She wiped her nose with her finger.

"Are you getting sick?" Kayla asked.

"Nah." She turned around and smiled. "Someone's just thinking of me~"

\(ºvº)/

Yuki jumped up and down excitedly, waiting impatiently for the guard to open the door. "Hurry up!" She ordered.

"Shut up woman!" The guard snapped and slowly opened the cells' door.

"Yay! C'mon, Marie!" The blacksmith grabbed the hand of Marie and sped off to the direction of the fighting arena.

"Just what the hell is up with that woman?" The guard scoffed glancing a look at Ryuu and Kayla who shrugged in response.

\(º3º)/

Yuki looked from side to side of the arena; there were a lot of blood stains on the walls and floor. "Gross." She pinched her nose and walked, looking carefully at the floor and any cracks in the walls. The blacksmith had gotten her swords a few moments ago, so she was well prepared for anyone if they came to attack.

"Onee-san… is it just a paper?" Marie asked, deciding to help the older girl; Yuki nodded in response. "Ok!" The girl smiled and looked closely at the floor; still keeping close to the blacksmith just in case someone attacks.

Which of course, someone did.

A woman, who seemed crazy, came running towards Marie. "I'll kill you!" She yelled psychotically. Marie hid behind Yuki who just looked to the side and swung her sword. The blacksmith sighed. "I'd rather stop this fighting, but people like you are a lost case."

The woman spazzed on the floor and got up once again. "I-I'm not going to die here! I have to get back to my children!" She cried out getting the metal bar she had in her hand once again.

"Children?" Yuki's eyes widened as she blocked the woman's attacks. She felt her stomach churn; _"This woman has kids that are waiting for her… I can't hurt her." _Yuki went behind the lady and hit her in the back of the neck, causing a temporary pass out. The blacksmith then noticed something in the corner of her eye. A paper was sticking out in a crack of the floor. "That's it!" She exclaimed and immediately took the paper from the floor; it read "RAYLEIGH". "It's that Ossan!" She whispered and then opened up the folded paper in hope. She had folded Ace's smaller Vivre Card inside of Rayleigh's bigger one. Her hopes came up and she saw a burning Vivre Card; the blacksmith fell to the floor losing movement to her legs and she sighed in relief. "He's still alive…" The Vivre Card was ¼ the size from before, but it still was enough for him to be alive.

"Is that it, Onee-san?" Marie questioned looking closer to the paper while Yuki nodded happily.

"He's alright." She put the Vivre Cards against her chest and sighed with relief.

"Number 222." The announcer from a few days earlier called out causing Yuki to flinch.

"What?" She snapped putting the paper into her pocket.

"You should be fighting; not pitying someone." He snarled.

"I can do whatever I please!" She told him simply. "It's my choice whether or not to kill someone, not yours."  
The announcer looked at her and cursed. "That smart ass mouth of yours is going to get cut off by me someday!" He threatened while Yuki smiled back at the man.

"I'd love to see you try!"

"OK, time's up!" Hashirou stepped in and ordered the same things as the time before. Yuki closed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. She knew that they wouldn't listen to her so she didn't even bother. Marie grabbed the girls hand; the little girl was trembling.

\(ºoº)/

"We're back~" Yuki exclaimed coming back to their cell, making Ryuu and Kayla sigh in relief.

"Onee-san, Onii-san!" Marie went and hugged her siblings while Ryuu asked, "Did you find it?"

Yuki let out a Luffy grin and dug the papers out of her pocket. "Yup! Lookie here~" She showed the two papers and smiled widely.

"Yay!" Kayla said happily.

"So guys…" Yuki sat down criss-crossed. "I've been thinking…"

"About what?" The siblings asked together.

"Let's start."

"Start? On what?" Marie asked while Yuki chuckled.

"Breaking out of this hell hole."

**That's it! For now… hahahaha I thought this was a boring chap… nothing really happened but yes, Yuki tries to break out next chap! :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys. Sorry for the update that's later-than-usual. My grandpa passed away a few days ago (I was REALLY close to him) and it's been hard on me; so I tried focusing on this story as a distraction so forgive any mistakes. So, here's the next chap.**

Chapter 34:

Marie, Ryuu and Kayla gasped at the blacksmiths' plan to break out of the prison they were in. "Are you sure about this, Onee-san?!" Marie asked quite unsure about the plan Yuki had in store for them.

"Yup! It's smart right?!" The girl smirked happily.

"No. It's completely stupid. You're going to get us killed." Ryuu shook his head in disagreement.

"Eh?! Why do you think that?! I think it's perfect! What about you Kayla?!" Yuki turned to the second oldest sibling who shrugged.

"I-I don't know… I agree with Ryuu-nii."

"EH?! You guys are no fun! From what I've learned from my crew is if we escape, we escape with a DON!" The blacksmith raised her hands up in excitement remembering all the times her crew had done so-especially at Enies Lobby.

"Onee-san! We're going to get killed if we do that!" Marie flustered making the older girl pout.

"Man…" The blacksmith shook her head. "NO! We ARE doing it! If you don't wanna then don't come!" Yuki threw a tantrum making the trio look at her surprised.

"Of course we want to get out of here but-"  
"What are you stupid guys talking about?!" A guard came in front of the cell, annoyed. "I can hear muffling sounds of your voices a few feet away and can't sleep!" He snapped.

"We're talking about how to escape." Yuki simply stated making the trio call her name in nervousness and causing Ryuu to hit the girl over the head.

"She's joking!" He chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah! We're not so stupid to talk about something like that!" Kayla assured nodding her head along with Marie and Ryuu. The guard began to laugh.

"You guys think you can break out?! Too funny!"  
"But we weren-" Marie began but was interrupted by an angry blacksmith.

"Hey! Of course we're going to escape!" She declared. "I'm not going to be in this place for the rest of my life! I have a crew to go to that's waitin-"

The man began to laugh once again interrupting Yuki's statement. "You really think they're waiting for you?!"  
"What do you mean by that?!" Yuki stood up from her spot and glared at the guard.

"I mean, that captain of yours probably forgot you! After all he went to save his brother instead! He abandoned you!"  
Yuki went to the front of her cell and grabbed the man by the collar from the bars. "You bastard! Don't talk about Luffy like you know him! He's my brother too!" The man gasped at this statement. _"Looks like he didn't know…" _She let go of the man and walked back to her spot and sat down again. "If you ever talk bad about Luffy or my crew again, I'll kill you." She warned and then leaned against the wall and fell asleep, leaving a bewildered guard.

"Damn girl. Know your place." He spat and didn't do anything but walk away.

\(ºvº)/

"Soooooo…" Yuki dragged on the word. "When are you guys going to agree to my plan?!"

"NEVER!" The trio shouted back angrily. "It's too dangerous! We might get killed in the process!"  
"Life's not fun if you do stuff so plainly though!" The blacksmith defended her self.

"You're an idiot!" Ryuu snapped, putting two fingers on the bridge of her nose making the blacksmith laugh. "I can't believe I actually thought you could get us out!"

"You're much more open to me now though! I love it!" She stated happily.

"What are you talking about all of a sudden?!" (**Hah KPOP reference) **Ryuu looked to the side and you could see a fade of pink on his face making Yuki burst out laughing.

"You're so adorable!" She laughed teasingly making Ryuu blush even more. Kayla stared at her brother with wide-eyes.

"Wow, onii-san." She gasped.

"SHUT UP!" He snapped turning around from the whole group, who all laughed.

"Ryuu-nii changed ever since you came here, Onee-san!" Marie whispered to Yuki's ear making the blacksmith smile.

"Is that so?" She looked at Ryuu who was being bugged by Kayla. "Hm… I guess its cause of my personality? I get it from my captain." The blacksmith chuckled. "He changed a lot of people too."

"Really? I really want to meet him." Marie smiled sweetly making Yuki pat her head.

"You will! I promise!"

\(ºvº)/

It was now night time, at least Yuki guessed from the snoring of the guards. "Okay. Let's start this!" The blacksmith chuckled. The three siblings still looked unsure of the plan, but decided to follow Yuki. The blacksmith had something that made her a leader, something that made the three want to follow her. They didn't know how or when, but they began to slowly respect the confident girl. "Marie, you stick to me, ok?" The little girl nodded. "Ryuu, Kayla, judging from the fact that you always come back from fights unharmed, I'm sure you guys can defend yourselves just in case, right?" The two nodded in confidence.

"We'll be fine." Kayla assured her older brother who nodded and smiled back.

"That's the spirit!" Yuki smiled. "Now…" Yuki slowly scanned the hall of the cells and saw the other prisoners asleep as well. "First we have to wake these other guys without the guards waking up."

"How?" Marie questioned while Yuki shrugged. Ryuu and Kayla sighed in disappointment.

"Of course you don't know…." Ryuu shook his head.

"Just wait! Lemme think! This is cell number 39, and every 10 cells are where there are two guards… There are 50 cells in all…" Yuki put two fingers on her chin. "Damn. I think we'll have to wait a few more days…"

"Eh?! Why?!" Marie asked sadly.

"Sorry, Marie. I didn't think this part through since I just thought of it… Let's wait until we have our little fights."

"Oh I see!" Ryuu had a light bulb moment. "But there's three times a fight happens in a day. Kayla and I are in one round, while you and Marie are another. What about the next one?"

"Don't worry about that. Leave that to me." Yuki smirked.

\(ºoº)/

Yuki and Marie walked into the arena, full of confidence, well Yuki was at least.

"A-are you sure you'll be able to do this?" The little girl whispered. "You're going to get in deep trouble!"

"Don't worry about it! If it helps us get away then I'll do anything!" Yuki assured and then walked into the battlefield with Marie. The blacksmith took her swords from the same guard who she beat up a while ago; she winked at him as she walked off making the guard growl. _"You're going to play a huge part in this plan…" _Yuki thought happily. _"Alright… first I have to act like I'm going crazy…" _She chuckled to herself. _"Easy."_ Yuki first went up to a place where there were bloody bodies on the floor and reluctantly dipped her hands through the blood. The blacksmith then went up to some prisoner and dropped her swords making her opponent, the woman from the previous fight, flinch.

"Wh-what do you want?!" She trembled holding her knife in front of her.

"Nothing much. Just your cooperation." Yuki smiled sweetly.

"Eh?"  
"I'm going to get everyone out of here and I need a little show to prove that I've gotten a little crazy." Yuki winked at the woman who nodded her head hesitantly. "Thanks. You won't regret it. Oh and I'd appreciate it if you tell everyone else." She nodded again.

The woman eyed Yuki suspiciously and backed away a few steps; understanding Yuki's request. She then began to scream bloody murder and fell to floor, terrified. All eyes were on Yuki and the mystery woman. "G-Get away from me!" The woman acted very well.

Yuki tilted her head and smirked evilly, she twitched her hands to make them look bloodthirsty and then grabbed her swords. The blacksmith suddenly turned around and locked her eyes onto the guard from before; he flinched. She laughed hysterically and ran up to the man and dug her nails into the man's stomach. Everyone's eyes widened, including Marie's, and they gasped. The announcer and Hashirou from above stared in disbelief at the girl. "I've wanted to do this for a while." She whispered sadistically to the guard who gulped nervously, still in shock. Yuki then gripped her swords tightly and stabbed the mans shoulders making him scream in pain. She then whispered something in the guard's ears that made him gasp and instantly nod his head.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing to a guard?!" Another guard asked, trembling in fear. Yuki turned around and smirked. _"More people would be better."_ She then ran towards the other guard and stabbed him in the leg with one sword and with the other she stabbed him in the stomach. Withdrawing her swords from the man she looked around and began to laugh once again.

Hashirou kept his gaze at the girl. _"Did she already break? That's no fun." _He was disappointed at the girls' low esteem; he had thought that maybe she would be interesting to him, but that all broke off right now. _"She's like the others after all." _The lab-coat man sighed in disappointment and then noticed Yuki staring right at him, making him twitch. Yuki pointed her swords to the man and then motioned the swords cutting her neck off as if to threaten the man. Hashirou couldn't help but smirk. _"No, she's still interesting."_

"G-Get her!" The announcer ordered the other guards who nervously listened.

Yuki again tilted her head. "You think you can beat _me_?"

"C-Call the Pacifistas!" One guard yelled to the announcer who nodded his head.

"Pacifista? Why does that sound so-" Yuki was interrupted by a huge hand that gripped her head and picked her up; the blacksmith struggled but soon her energy was drained temporarily and she drifted to sleep.

\(ºvº)/

Yuki woke up inside Hashirou's 'lab'. _"Of course." _She sighed and touched her head which was hurting. "Damn…"

"That was quite an interesting show you had." Yuki could tell the amusement in lab-coat man's voice.

"Yeah, well it just happened." The blacksmith shrugged while Hashirou raised a brow.

"You sure that was all?"  
"Yep. Don't worry about it." Yuki smirked. "It happened a lot even with Luffy and the others… nothing too big." She lied.

"I see. I was wondering what it was, but if that's it then it's quite boring." He called over two guards who seemed scared of Yuki. "Take her back to her cell." They saluted and hesitantly grabbed the girl by her arms and dragged her to her cell.

"Onee-san!" Marie and her siblings came running towards the blacksmith with eagerness. She waved happily at them and the guards scoffed at Yuki.

"This girls' crazy." One muttered while the other nodded in agreement. They then threw her inside the cell and locked it and left.

"S-So did it work?! Did you tell that guard?!" Marie asked excitedly.

"Yup! And he's definitely going to do it since he doesn't want to be killed~" The blacksmith chuckled.

"Are you sure about that?" Ryuu questioned while Yuki nodded her head confidently.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it too much! That stupid guard will definitely tell the next fighting arena prisoners that I'm going to break out! That guy is a total wimp." She laughed it off.

"You really are too confident, Onee-san." Kayla shook her head, sweat-dropping.

"That's what keeps me going~" Yuki giggled and then dug in her pocket for the two Vivre Cards. She took out Ace's smaller one and saw that it was much smaller than before. Sighing, Yuki shook her head of any negative thoughts. "This is also what keeps me going." She said aloud and kept the Vivre Card close to her chest. _"Ace won't die. He can't."_

**That's it for now. I apologize if it's boring! Uh… you'll know about Ace soon. Until next time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys. :) I'M SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE VERY VERY LATE UPDATE; I've been soooo busy lately! I hope you like this chapter as a compensation lol. Well here ya'll go. **

Chapter 35:

It had been a week since the whole incident with Yuki threatening a guard and her little show of being crazy. Right now, Yuki was slamming one guards' head against the wall, causing the man to fall to the ground. She then called the group of prisoners behind her that the coast was clear. They had managed to beat off the guards that were watching over the cells and now they were out thanks to Yuki threatening that one guard. "Come on guys!" She called out happily; shouts of excitement could be heard from behind her.

This was a prison-break.

Yuki had successfully gotten her swords; and the others had gotten their own weapons. Marie, Kayla and Ryuu ran close to the blacksmith; happiness and relief filled throughout their minds and bodies. They were free, and it was all thanks to Yuki-their savior. _"I'll never forget this day!" _Marie thought to herself excitedly, raising her arms in the air. Though something that came in the groups way made the little girls' stomach churn.

Hashirou and an army of Pacifistas.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Th-they're the same as…" Memories of fighting with Kuma and his doubles came through her mind like a bullet. "Wh-what the hell?! Why are there so many of them?! There's much more here than…" The blacksmith gulped but stood her ground.

Hashirou smirked at the blacksmith's reaction. "Interesting. It seems like you've fought quite the few Pacifistas; but nothing like these, correct?" He waved his arm like a talk show host calling out the next contestants.

"Damn it." Yuki cursed and gripped her swords tighter. _"I'm not going to quit now!" _She thought to herself. _"I'm going to get out with everyone here and go to Luffy and the others!"_

Hashirou stepped closer to the group slowly, not afraid at all. "You really thought you could get out that easily?" He questioned with amusement in his voice. "You seem to be underestimating this place's security."

"You seem to be underestimating me, as well." Yuki smirked; though right now she was anything but confident; her hands were trembling but she wouldn't show it through her voice. But of course, Hashirou noticed the girls' nervousness.

"You disappoint me Ayaka Keiji. I thought since you were the daughter of _the _Azuma then you would've been a much more interesting opponent; however you're shaking." He pointed out; the amusement in his voice was showing.

"Shut up. I'm _not _shaking." The blacksmith growled. Ryuu, Kayla and Marie all glanced at their savior with nervousness.

"I'm not surprised you are." The man chuckled. "You might've managed to come this far but that's it. Since you've fought with Pacifistas before I'm pretty sure you know their strength. And judging by the fact that you _lost _to them, I'm positive you know you can't beat them." The lab-coat man smirked mockingly making Yuki clench her teeth.

"_We _didn't lose because of some damn Pacifistas." She assured. "_We_ only lost because… we were already-"

"Don't make excuses. I know perfectly well how you lost; the information is all in my mind. I know very well that Kizaru was there, as well as Sentoumaru and the _real _Kuma Bartholomew, at least what was left of him."

"O-Onee-san… what should we do?" Marie questioned tugging on the girls' shirt. Yuki looked down to Marie and patted her head.

"Just watch." _"I hope this works…" _As much as the blacksmith hated the power that reminded her of _him _she decided to use it. Yuki closed her eyes and remembered the times she had gotten her power; the time when the Strawhats met Kuma for the first time and then the time when Marie and her siblings were about to get hurt. The emotions she felt, the anger, the helplessness; it was coming back to her. The blacksmith breathed out and opened her eyes; revealing a left red eye showing and her hair slowly fading darker to blue; the girls' scars were going away and she was in full power. Hashirou's eyes widened a bit when he saw that she could change at will.

"Very interesting." He chuckled but was surprised when Yuki appeared a few inches away from him in a split second. He tried to walk back but was stopped when Yuki stabbed the man in the stomach. The man looked at Yuki and gasped. Her face was emotionless but you could tell she was full of anger. _"What made her like that?!" _He asked himself in horror. Yuki then turned to the Pacifistas who were all aiming their own attacks at her; she moved in a split second and quickly sliced the heads of the Pacifistas that were behind Hashirou. The group of prisoners gasped.

"What she really this strong?!" One asked. "We got really lucky!" Another exclaimed.

Marie stared at the girl with surprise. "I've never seen her like _this."_ Yuki continued to slash the Pacifistas bodies without any trouble at all.

Ryuu nodded his head and gulped. "She's strong."

Kayla sweat-dropped. "Reaaaalllly strong." The 15 year old dragged the word.

\(ºvº)/

Yuki panted heavily. She had defeated about 30 Pacifistas at the moment, and they still kept coming. "How come there's so many?!" She frustratingly questioned aloud. "There shouldn't be so many in a place like this…." The blacksmith thought hardly; _"Why are they even here if there's only people with a bounty of no less than 50 million beli?" _Her thoughts were interrupted when one Pacifista came charging towards her; she did a back flip to cover more distance and then ran within a second towards the machine and sliced it simply. "Damn… this is getting annoyed." She cursed to herself.

Suddenly a hand touched the blacksmiths' shoulder making her flinch and move away from the person. She turned around and saw none other than Hashirou holding a golden den-den mushi in his hand.

"Tell me, Ayaka Keiji…." He spat out angrily. "Have you heard of a buster call?!" Yuki's eyes widened as she remembered the call that Spandam had done against Robin and everyone. The man smirked.

"Ahh… that's right… you did go to Enies Lobby with your crew to get back your little friend, correct? That was quite the headlines for a while…" The man chuckled but then became serious instantly.

"Why is there a buster call den-den mushi here? In this place?!" Yuki asked curiously.

"Ohh~ That's right, you don't know; might as well tell you. This place is the third lab of no other than the smartest man in the world!" The man raised his arms in the air with excitement. "The man I admire the most, Dr Vegapunk!"

Yuki tilted her head confused. "Who the hell is that?" Everyone surrounding Yuki, including Marie and her siblings and the prisoners gasped.

"Y-You don't know, Onee-san?!" Marie questioned astonished while the blacksmith shook her head.

"Nope. Who is he?"  
"HE-" Hashirou began, angry at the fact that Yuki didn't know the great genius.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Yuki shook her head, interrupting the lab-coat man.. "I do NOT want to hear it from _you!" _She pointed to the man in frustration. "You're going to go on and on about shit that I don't care about! All that I know is that he is some genius and that's enough." The 19 year old crossed her arms and decided leaving everyone baffled.

"You woman! Do you know who you're talking about like that?! He's-" Hashirou angrily shouted at the blacksmith.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT FROM YOU!" She yelled running towards the scientist. The blacksmith jumped in the air and slashed her sword towards the man; causing a wave barely scratching his arm.

"That's not enough to take this den-den mushi away from me!" He smirked psychotically. Yuki growled and Hashirou then was about to push the button of the snail, but was stopped by a little girl-Marie.

"MARIE!" Her two siblings who were focused on Yuki suddenly noticed where their little sister was.

"Hey you bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He growled trying to snatch away the phone from the girl; but Marie held it tightly, obviously nervous at being hit or killed.

"Marie! Nice job!" Yuki shouted happily and then jumped and kicked the man to the floor; the pressure of the kick caused the ground to have a hole. Hashirou coughed out blood and then fell to the floor instantly. "That was easy." The girl scoffed happily and hugged the little girl who was trembling in fear. "You did good Marie! Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't done that!"

"Th-Thanks… Onee-san…" The girl whispered softly. Ryuu and Kayla ran up to their little sister and hugged her as well.

"You idiot!" Ryuu scolded. "You could've gotten killed!" Kayla bonked her older brothers' head and sighed.

"But you saved us, so it's okay!" She smiled making Yuki and Marie do the same.

"Shall we go then?" The blacksmith asked the three who nodded excitedly.

\(ºvº)/

"WOOHOOO!" Yuki stretched her arms and raised them in the air. The wind was blowing through her silver hair and she felt great. The blacksmith and the three siblings were on a small boat at the moment, escaping from Dr Vegapunk's lab. Other prisoners got on their own boats and were heading towards their long awaited homes and families. "It feels sooo good to be out in the fresh air after a month!" She said happily looking towards her three friends who nodded.

"A month!? We have been here for three years! I forgot how good the wind and the outside felt and smelled!' Marie giggled.

"Yeah! It feels amazing!" Kayla and Ryuu agreed, doing the same as their savior.

"Hey, so where are we going now?" Kayla questioned thinking about it.

"Hmmm…. Good question…. I'm not a navigator…" Yuki plopped down on the boat making it shake a little. "How about we just go where the wind takes us?" She smirked.

"EHHH!?" The three shouted. "Are you serious Onee-san?!" Marie gasped while the blacksmith chuckled rubbing the back of her head.

"Well yeah. I don't know where the hell we are right now. Grand Line? East blue? North blue? West blue? I don't know! So our best bet is to go where the wind takes us and eventually find an island where we can find out where we are!"

"….." The siblings stared at her for a few minutes.

"That's pretty smart." Ryuu complimented.

"I can be useful at times like this!" The blacksmith pouted.

"So…. Let's just… sleep for now, I guess?" Kayla suggested while the others agreed.

"It's been a long day, you guys must be tired." The blacksmith nodded her head. "I'll keep watch for a while just in case some of those bastards follow us." The others obeyed and instantly went to sleep. Yuki watched at them for a while and then got caught up in her own thoughts.

"_I wonder how Ace is… I lost both Vivre Cards so I don't know where the hell Rayleigh is or how Ace is. Damn. I'm in a huge pickle." _The girl stretched her arms and looked around; all she saw was the vast ocean and distantly she saw a few boats of the prisoners that escaped along with her. _"I hope this island isn't in a secluded place… otherwise I'm screwed. I couldn't even find any damn food in that place, where the hell did they keep it? I hope we won't be drifting too long…I do not want Marie, Ryuu and Kayla to starve to death after they finally escaped…"_

Yuki's thoughts were interrupted as her eyes began to slowly close. A yawn escaped her lips and she sank further into the little boat. _"Just sleeping for a little while won't hurt."_ She smiled and slowly drifted to slumber.

\(ºvº)/

The four washed onto a dark island; they still hadn't woken up from their sleeping since they were dead tired. Their boat floated away from a huge wave and they landed on an unknown island without the boat. Yuki still hadn't woken up since she felt weak after using her power too much.

Someone noticed these four coming and came closer to them. The person's eyebrows rose. "Isn't that…" The figure shrugged. "I guess I'll take them to the castle for now… Negative hollow! **(I'm sorry I didn't know what to call it)**" A few ghosts appeared behind the figure. "Come and help me carry these four!"

As the 'stranger' picked the four up along with its companions a chuckle could be heard from its lips. "Harararararara~"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN~ I'm pretty sure you can guess who this is and where Yuki has landed ^^ Next chapter is when you'll figure out about Ace! Hopefully :O**


	36. Chapter 36

**Heyoo~ I really liked writing this chapter… so I'll hope you like it too! But it's kinda… well you'll find out! Also thanks for the reviews I got on the past chapter ^^ You'll find out about Ace here…. So… yeah…. :I **

**By the way "mo" means like "oh my gosh".**

**Here y'all go~ :)**

Chapter 36:

"HEY YOU! How many times do I have to try to get your attention?!" Perona floated in front of a certain green-head.

"AH? Get away from me woman! Can't you see I'm training?!" Zoro snapped to the pink haired woman; he was lifting some weights waiting for Mihawk to come and train him.

"Like I said! You don't have time for that right now!" She shouted back.

"WHY NOT?!" The swordsman angrily dropped his weights and glared at the ghost girl.

"BECAUSE~" The girl crossed her arms and a smirk fell upon her face. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Ah? Why the hell would I wan-"

"Mo! I wanted to keep it a damn surprise but you're so damn hard to convince so I'll just tell you! You should be lucky at how nice I am!" The girl sighed.

"What the fuck are you-"

"ONE OF YOU'RE NAKAMA IS HERE! IN THIS ISLAND!" Perona shouted, clearly annoyed at the swordsman's stubbornness. Zoro's eyes widened and a slight gasp could be heard from his mouth.

"WH-WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?!" Zoro yelled and ran off somewhere, leaving a bewildered and angry Perona behind.

"I WAS TRYING! AND YOU'RE GOING THE DAMN WRONG WAY!" The girl called after and sighed. "He's hopeless!" And with that she floated after the swordsman, trying to get him to the right direction.

\(ºvº)/

"Wh-where are we?!" Marie trembled, questioning her two older siblings; they both sweat-dropped and looked around. There were in an old and scary room; filled with only beds and chairs inside; the walls were cracked and insects were crawling everywhere.

"I-I don't know…" Kayla shivered.

"We just woke up like this…." Ryuu turned to their savior who was still fast asleep. "Oi!" He went over to the girl and shook her: no response. The boy sighed and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "She's hopeless." He muttered.

"Do you think we're back at the lab?!" Marie asked the worst question possible for them.

"N-No! Of course not! Wherever we are, someone bandaged our wounds and let us sleep in a bed; we're not back there!" Kayla disagreed while Ryuu nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's not possible. Besides, if we were, _she _would've done something." The older brother pointed to the blacksmith; he still hadn't called her by her own name or 'Onee-san' like Kayla and Marie did.

"Hm…. That's true." Kayla hummed and saw her little sister walking towards a door. "H-Hey Marie! What are you doing?!" She whispered, calling her sister over with her hand.

"Just one second, Kayla-nee, Ryuu-nii." Marie smiled weakly and opened the door-just a crack. She looked up to see a man standing right there. Immediately shrieking, the girl slammed the door and ran towards her siblings, hugging them.

"What's wrong?!" Ryuu asked, worried.

"I-It's someone scary!" She cried out. "He's going to kill us! I saw a sword!"

"EH?!" The two elders panicked and went to shake Yuki.

"O-Onee-san! Wake up! Someone's at the door! He's going to kill us!" Marie cried out. The doorknob was slowly turning and the siblings flinched even more.

"ONEE-SAN!" Marie shouted making Yuki wake up with a jolt, she sat up causing her head and Ryuu's to hit.

"Ow!" The blacksmith rubbed her head and looked at Ryuu and smirked. "Sorry~" The boy grumbled but didn't say anything about his injury.

"We have a damn problem, so stop sleeping!" The oldest sibling snapped.

"EH? Problem?!" Yuki looked around and saw where they were. "Where are we?" Her question wasn't answered since the door flew open. The four heads' turned to see a man in his early 40s standing at the door. He looked quite surprised to see just who was in the room; as well as Yuki.

The blacksmith's eyes widened and she instantly got up from her bed; causing the siblings to look at her questionably. "O-Onee-san? Do you kno-" Marie began but her question was answered when the blacksmith ran towards the man screaming, "MASTER!" Three jaws dropped and they gasped.

"M-MASTER?!" Ryuu, Kayla and Marie shouted, but were ignored. Yuki went and hugged the man with delight.

"This is such a coincidence!" She shrieked happily. Mihawk's surprised look faded to a small smile and he patted the girls' head.

"The world is a small place." He simply stated.

"Hell yeah it is!" She broke the hug and looked up to the taller man. "I can't believe it! It's really you!"

Mihawk nodded his head with a grunt and then had a questionable look on his face. "Why aren't you…. Home?"

"Ahhh…." Yuki smirked to her master. "You haven't been to Jii-san's then I'm guessing. Well~ I'm kinda a pirate now!" She pointed to herself happily. The master swordsman looked at her surprised but just smiled.

"Interesting, so you're a rival now?"

"Yup!" The girl laughed. "Oh! That reminds me! When are you going to see Jii-san, Master?"

Mihawk sighed and shrugged. "I'm…. caught up in something at the moment, it's going to be at least 2 years for me to go."

"EHHH? Two years?! WHY?! I wanted someone to make sure he's okay!" The blacksmith whined, pouting. The swordsman raised a brow in amusement.

"Who's crew are you a part of?" He asked.

"Eh? Hmmm….. It's someone you've fought before, or at least met." The girl smirked sheepishly.

"Someone I fought?" Mihawk asked, quite interested now.

"Yup! It's-" The girl began but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"YUKI!" Zoro came running through the door, all sweaty from the running he had done looking around for her. The blacksmith's eyes widened once again and she went up to Zoro.

"Z-Zoro?!" She gasped, poking the man to see if he was real. He simple nodded, a smirk falling upon his face. Yuki's face lightened up and she hugged the man. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried that you would've died or something!" She shrieked.

Zoro patted the girls' head, slightly embarrassed at the sudden outburst. "Y-Yeah. When you disappeared first I thought you were dead, too. But I figured you'd be okay since I disappeared right after you and appeared here."

"Eh? You got blasted too?!" The girl broke off the hug and asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah." Zoro's eyes became cold with anger. "It was fucking hell. I'm pretty sure everyone else got sent somewhere too."

"Ehhhhh….. then it's only you here?" The blacksmith questioned, a little disappointed at the fact.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Zoro smirked making the girl chuckle.

"Ahem." Five voices tried to get some attention from the two.

"Mo! I bring you guys here, almost done, and you don't even thank me!" A slightly familiar high voice made Yuki flinch and turn to the cause of the noise. She saw Perona floating in the air, obviously angry at the way she ignored her.

"Aren't you that girl from Thriller Bark?" Yuki asked, surprised to see Perona here.

"Just ignore her, Yuki." Zoro interrupted. "She's not important." He spat making Perona angrier.

"You idiot! Just who do you think you are?! I nursed you back to health and this is what I get?! Mo~ I'll never help anyone again!" The girl floated away angrily.

"So, you're part of the Mugiwara crew?" Mihawk asked, very interested. Yuki turned to her Master and nodded her head.

"Yup! This guy here is the one I was talking about, the one you fought." The blacksmith pointed to Zoro.

"I see." The man acknowledged.

"U-Um… Onee-san… can you tell us just who this is?" Marie stepped in nervously.

"Ah! Marie! Sorry I forgot about you guys!" The girl went by the three siblings and smiled. "Remember that lazy ass swordsman I was talking about, the one who is in my crew and fought my master?" The three nodded hesitantly. "Well that's the marimo over there." Yuki finished, causing a "HEY!" from the swordsman. Yuki chuckled in response. "And then the old ma- I mean the… 40 year old man there with the red hat is my master." Mihawk nodded his head with a grunt, acknowledging the three.

"Ohhhh~" Marie, Ryuu and Kayla hummed together. "That explains a lot." Ryuu noticed.

"Yup!" The blacksmith smiled happily. "It's just a coincidence to see the both of you here together though. I'm surprised Zoro didn't try to fight you, Master."

Mihawk smirked at this comment while Zoro coughed nervously. "The thing is…." The younger swordsman began. "He's kind of training me…"

"….. Eh? Wait, whaddya mean by that? Aren't you going to meet Luffy and the others?!" Yuki questioned completely confused. Zoro and Mihawk stared at her for a few seconds blankly.

"W-wait you don't know…." Zoro asked in disbelief. _"That explains why she's acting like this…"_

"Don't know what? Wait, what's going on?!" The blacksmith's voice was rising slowly.

Zoro rubbed the back of head nervously. _"Why the hell do I have to break the news to her?!" _"Uh…" He looked at his 'teacher' for help who simply shrugged.

"I have…. Business to attend to. I'll leave you guys alone." Mihawk said and motioned for the three siblings to come as well. They twitched and were hesitant, but noticed the atmosphere between Zoro and Mihawk so they listened. Yuki didn't seem to even pay attention to the four leaving at all. She was more nervous and scared to hear what Zoro had to say.

"What happened to Luffy? Why aren't you going back to the crew? Where's everyone else? What's going o-"

"Alright, alright! Just shut up and I'll tell you!" The swordsman sighed and motioned the girl to sit down on a bed next to him; she obeyed immediately. "You see…" Zoro avoided eye contact and continued. "Luffy went to save Ace-"

"Yeah I know about that!" Yuki interrupted.

"Y-You do? Then how come you-" The swordsman realized what she meant and sighed once again. "How far do you know?"

"I know how Luffy went to Impel Town to save Ace but was too late, and then he went to save him from Marineford… but that's all I know. I had his Vivre Card but kinda lost it, so I don't really know anything after that… Is Ace okay?" Her voice began to crack as she could slowly realize what was going on.

"I see…." _"That makes it a little easier." _Zoro noted. "Well a lot happened since then… Ace…" The swordsman took a deep breath. "Is dead."

Yuki felt like her whole world just shattered. The girls' eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes. "Wh-what?" She asked, hoping that she heard wrong. "That's not possible… A-Ace couldn't die…"

The marimo awkwardly patted the girls' head. "Sorry, Yuki. He died, protecting Luffy and he died right in front him too; just imagine how he feels." That was the only thing that Zoro could come up with to make Yuki feel a little better.

"Oh my gosh… Luffy." The girl choked out, tears strumming down her face. "I-I can't believe…." Yuki put her hands on her face, covering her eyes. "Can you… leave me alone for a while….?"

"Y-Yeah…" Zoro awkwardly agreed and then hurriedly walked outside the room and closed the door. "Damn… I'm never doing that again." The man shivered.

\(ºoº)/

"EH?! Onee-san's fiancé?!" Marie gasped along with Kayla and Ryuu.  
"Yeah. He passed away; just leave her alone for a while." Zoro simply told them.

"Poor Onee-san…" Marie cried out while Zoro sighed.

"_I'm not good with tears damn it." _ "So who the hell are you guys?" The swordsman decided to change the subject.

"Who are we?! That's all you're going to ask?!" Kayla jumped in, annoyed by the way the swordsman was acting. "You're nakama there is heartbroken and you're over here acting like nothing happened!"  
A vein popped in Zoro's head. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted angrily, causing the three to flinch. The swordsman sighed once again. "Damn…" He flipped his head towards Kayla, Ryuu and Marie, who were scared of him at the moment. "People die every damn day, its reality. And that's something Yuki will have to face. I know her fiancé died, but if she's going to mope around about it every damn day then she doesn't deserve him." He growled. "From what I've seen, Ace was a strong, caring person and he wouldn't like it if she was crying about him all the time, she needs to move on. It's going to take some time I know, but I'll give her a week."

"A-a week? Then what?" Marie questioned nervously, though she secretly admired the swordsman's speech.

"If she doesn't get over it in a week, then I'm not going to tell her about meeting up with the crew it two years." He stated making everyone in the room gasp.

"What?! How could you do that?! Onee-san described you as a person who was strong and lazy, but very caring at the same time! Then how could you be like this…?" Marie croaked out, regretting admiring the man. Ryuu glanced at his two sisters and sighed.

"That's exactly why he's like this." Ryuu stepped in, realizing why Zoro was like this. "How do you think he feels?" He asked his sisters who looked at their brother questionably. "How do you think he feels not comforting his friend? He probably feels worse saying this, but he does have a point. People _do _die, and people will have to eventually move on. But the quicker for _her _is better. I don't know what he means by meeting up with his crew in two years… but she won't be able to face her captain if she doesn't get over it soon."

"Ryuu-nii…." The two looked at him, admiring his speech.

"_At least someone understands." _The swordsman yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

"E-Eh?" The three looked at him with surprise. "RIGHT NOW?!"

**Yeah that's how I ended it xD **

**I APOLOGIZE FOR EVERYONE WHO WANTED ACE TO LIVE! I tried writing a version where he didn't but it just didn't go well with my story, so it just happened this way… You guys don't know how bad I felt writing about Ace :( Poor Yuki**

**And I hope you get why I put Yuki in the island with Zoro. I apologize if Zoro seemed harsh, but this is the way I saw Zoro would act. He seemed the best compared to the others to 'comfort' Yuki. **

**I know people are probably disappointed that I didn't make Yuki go ahead and at least try to save Ace, but there's a reason why I didn't and you'll find out later on :)**

**I hope you guys continue to read my story, because the story gets more… developed (in my opinion) later. And don't forget about her dream! That comes in soon too. I would appreciate some reviews as well ^^ Until next time~ (hopefully if you don't hate me enough).**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey~ I hope ppl are still reading this….**

**I thank everyone who reviewed :) Well here's the next chapter. OH and I'm sorry about the updating being pretty slow; since school started I can only update on the weekends :( Sorry… **

Chapter 37:

It had been 6 days since Yuki had heard about Ace and she still hadn't left the room she was in. She wasn't eating or drinking anything in that time as well. "W-what do we do? Onee-san locked the door and we can't get in…" Marie grumbled.  
"Well, it's just been 5 days… let's hope she gets better by 7 or she's screwed." Ryuu simply stated making his two siblings snap at him.

\(º_º)/

Yuki sat in the room, staring outside the window; she could see Zoro and her master training together. "He's doing his best for Luffy…." The girl sighed and hugged her knees so that her head rested on them. "I still don't know what I should do…" The blacksmith's eyes were dry from crying so much so no more tears would come out and she didn't want to just stay in the room her whole life. She had heard Zoro's speech a few days ago and that kind of cheered her up; though she still didn't want to get out of the room. "I have 1 day left… that's quite enough…" Yuki sighed and closed her eyes; Ace's voice calling her name kept coming to her. She weakly smiled as memories of how she got her nickname filled through her.

Flashback:

Ayaka stared at the window with eagerness. "Hey Ace, Luffy, Sabo! Let's go outside!" She said excitedly.

"No! Are you crazy?! It's freaking below freezing out there!" Ace snapped at the girl making her pout.

"Oh come on! Don't be such babies!"

"We're not babies!" The three retaliated making the future blacksmith chuckle.

"Yes you are! If you can't handle snow, then you're babies!" Ayaka decided.

"That's stupid!" Sabo laughed. "Fine! I'll go with you!" He crossed his arms and smirked sheepishly.

"Ah? Are you stupid, Sabo? You're going to freeze!" Ace scoffed.

"Oh come on, a little won't hurt." He waved it off, looking at Luffy who was obviously eager to go as well.

"Yeah yeah! Let's go!" The little boy said excitedly.

"Hah! Ace you're the only one!" The girl mocked and the three left the boy alone making him angrier.  
"Damn, don't blame me if they freeze to death!" He mumbled to himself, watching the kids run out the door with light clothing on.

Yuki spun around in circles, enjoying the snow falling on her. "This feels so nice!" She giggled. Sabo and Luffy grinned at each other, they fell to the floor and began to quickly make snow angels. Ace just stood at the door, shaking his head. "Hey Ayaka!" He called out, making the girl look at him frustratingly.

"How many times do I have to say, not to call me that?!" She snapped, annoyed. Ace stared at her blankly for a second and then looked at the snow and smirked.

"How about we name you something else?" He suggested, an idea popping in his head.

"Eh?" Yuki, Sabo and Luffy all questioned simultaneously.

"You seem to like snow, and you hate your name, so you're new name will be Yuki." The boy decided easily, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

"Yuki?" The three repeated together again. The girl looked at Ace and then at Sabo and Luffy and smiled widely. "I-I l-love it!"

"Why are you stuttering?" Ace questioned, confused at the sudden shivering of her mouth.

"I-It's cold!" She cried out and ran inside the house, the two boys following quickly.

"COLD!" They shouted making Ace sigh.

"Told you so."

End of Flashback.

The blacksmith couldn't help but smile. She had used Yuki as her new name ever since then. The girl hated her own name just because her father named her; it just didn't make sense to her; how could he name someone he hated, Ayaka? It meant colorful flower and she clearly couldn't see how her father thought of her like that. The girl sighed. Of course, it was before her mother passed away.

*Knock knock* the girl looked to the side and sighed. "I want to be left alone for a while." She half mumbled, guessing it was Marie or Zoro.

"I don't give a damn if you want to be left alone, open the door." A rough voice she hadn't heard in a while came to her.

"U-Uh… Yes!" The girl instantly got up from the bed and ran to the door, opening it slightly. "Yes, Master?" She gulped - she was in trouble.

"Why are you in this room for the past few days?" He questioned, obviously irritated.

"E-Eh? I just wanted some-"

"Alone time? Well, go somewhere else. This is my room." Mihawk stated making the girls' eyes widen.

"EH?! I'm SOOO sorry, Master!" She bowed sympathetically. "I didn't know I took your room away from you this whole time! I'm so sorry! I'll leave right now! Oh my gosh!" She made way for the man to step in the room and ran off leaving him alone.

"That should be good enough." Mihawk sighed, a small smile filling his face.

\(ºvº)/

Yuki looked around, trying to avoid any contact with anyone. Peeking from one side of a wall she was happy to see no one there. The girl went to a random door and opened it slightly, half positive no one was in. But, she was wrong.

"Who is it?" A rough voice asked. Yuki gulped and sighed: Zoro. She was about to close the door quickly but was stopped by a tan hand, again being Zoro. He looked surprised to see her and then awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "H-Hey…"

"Y-Yeah… hey…." She kicked a stone in her way awkwardly as well. _"Why is it so damn awkward?! Is it 'cause he saw me cry?! That's it, isn't it?!" _

"So…. You're okay now?" He asked, hopeful. Yuki hesitantly nodded her head and waved her hands half-hazardly.

"Kind of… I've been better…" She mumbled.

"Thought so…. " The swordsman coughed. "Uh… so I kind of have to tell you something." He tried to change the topic quickly.

"Eh?"

"About the whole reason why I'm staying here for a while."

"Eh?! It's temporary?" Yuki's voice turned to a cheerful one. "I thought you were staying here forever or something!"

"Of course not!" He retaliated. "It's only temporary like you said. Come inside, I'll tell you." He motioned for her to come and she stepped in the room to see Marie, Perona, Ryuu and Kayla sitting there quietly, staring at Yuki. It felt even more awkward for the blacksmith now.

"Hey guys!" She put a fake smile and waved. "I'm sorry to… make you worry…. I'm…. _okay_ now… I guess."  
"O-Onee-san!" Marie cried out and ran to the older girl and hugged her. "We were all so worried!" She teared up. Yuki's fake smile was replaced by a genuine one; the older woman patted the girls' head.

"Sorry." She simply stated. Zoro, Kayla, and Ryuu looked happily at the two while Perona just scoffed – she had mixed feelings about the girl since in Thriller Bark Yuki had hit her a few times before Usopp told them he'd fight.

*Ahem* Zoro coughed to get the attention of the blacksmith who turned around and mouthed a "sorry". He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Anyways so… I guess I should tell you what happened…."

\(º3º)/

Yuki gripped the newspaper in her hands; it showed a picture of Luffy holding his hat against his chest in mourning and Yuki also noticed a tattoo on his arm.

"Don't be surprised if you don't get it…" Zoro half smirked. "It even took _me_ a while." He crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"3D is crossed out, and 2Y is there…. So that means we're not meeting in those 3 days we planned to, and instead in 2 years huh?" The blacksmith easily guessed making Zoro's eyes widen.

"Wh-What?! How'd you figure that out so easily?!" He snapped, annoyed at the fact that it took _him _so long, and it took Yuki only a few seconds.

"What do you mean so easily? It _was_ easy." She simply stated, her head tilted in confusion.

"Damn woman." The swordsman muttered kind of embarrassed; the blacksmith realized what he meant and began to laugh.

"You mean you didn't understand it?! You're slow!" She laughed the first time in this week, which made Marie sigh in relief.

"Tell me about it!" Perona stepped in. "He made me hold that newspaper in front of him for _hours!_ It was horrible!"

"Wow, Zoro. You're horrible." Yuki teased making a vein pop in his head.

"Shut up!" He sighed and crossed his arms, sitting down on the floor and leaning against a wall. "So… what is your plan?"

"Whaddya mean?" The blacksmith questioned.

"I mean…" He repeated irritably. "Are you going to train or not?!" Zoro demanded, glaring up at Yuki.

The girl blinked twice and smiled weakly. "Of course I am! I'm not going to leave the crew or something!" Zoro smirked back at Yuki.

"That's good. But I already called dibs on your master." He pointed out.

"EHHH?!" The girls' hands went on top of her head in realization. "THAT'S NO FAIR!"

"Whaddya mean it's not fair?! I was here first!" He retaliated.

"NO! He's my master! He's going to train me!" She defended herself, angrily.

"Ah? What the hell are you talking about woman!? I was here first, so find yourself another master!"  
"No! He's my only master! He trained me even before you!"

"I don't give a fuck! He's training me!"

"They're like little kids…." Marie, Ryuu, Kayla and Perona all agreed.

"Hey." A deep voice stopped the fighting between the two.

"M-Master!" The two ran to the older swordsman. "You're going to train me, right?!"

"No way, woman! He's going to train me!" The younger swordsman repeated. Yuki stuck out her tongue in response and the two turned to their teacher who sweat-dropped.

"I'll train the both of you." He stated, eyeing the two of them who instantly obeyed.

"Th-That works too." Yuki gulped while Zoro grunted in response, agreeing.

\(ºoº)/ -Somewhere in the Grand Line-

"Hey you're actually going to look for her?" One man questioned another.

"Yeah. It was his last request, so of course I am." The other answered simply.

"If you say so, but I heard her crew got mixed up with Bartholomew Kuma… she could be dead." The man from before responded.

"Hmm… I doubt that. Her captain was perfectly fine like you saw; and he doesn't seem the type to leave his crew alone. They'll be back…."

"If you say so…. But it's going to take forever to look for her."

"Don't worry…" The man smirked. "I have an idea as to where she could be."

**To be continued….? Okay, so… this is the person who Yuki was actually looking for! (And if you remember the summary it said her brother). And I'm making it so that it's an actual OP character (SPOILER xD), so whoever finds out who it is, will get a little special of their choice at the end of the next chapter :) Well, until next time~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys~ Whassup? :) Heehee since no one really said anything, and I managed to write this pretty fast, I'm just gonna give you guys a huuuugeee hint in who Yuki's brother is! He was really close to Ace- meaning he was in the same crew as him. :O I wanna say something else…. But that'd just give it away xD**

**Anyway, here's the next chap**

Chapter 38:

Yuki gripped her two swords tightly and charged towards the many baboons that lured in the forests of the island. "Damn! How many of them are they?!" She cursed, asking no one in particular. Zoro smirked, watching the girl. He had already beaten the baboons a week ago and was watching her in amusement.

"Don't worry! There's plenty more!" He called out, teasing the woman. She glared at the swordsman for a second, but went back to her fighting. She sliced one animal but it kept on coming back! "What the hell is with these animals?!" She said aloud, annoyed.

"Go Onee-san!" Marie and Kayla cheered, pumping their fists in the air happily. Ryuu stared at his two siblings, slightly embarrassed at their behavior. He then turned to Zoro and Yuki; he felt weak compared to them- they were only a few years ahead of him for pete's sake! Though, then again, they weren't normal for their age anyway.

"Yuki." Mihawk called his pupil. "Don't just keep attacking them carelessly." He ordered her; Yuki cursed but nodded her head.

"_How else am I supposed to beat them if they just keep coming like this?!" _She asked her self. One baboon came to her with the same stance she had. "HEY! That's the way I fight!" She snapped, getting even angrier.

"Oh yeah… they tend to copy the way you fight!" Zoro pointed out.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" The blacksmith snapped at her friend who smirked. He felt better now since before she out-showed him in brains, but in brawns he definitely won… at least this time.

\(ºvº)/

"Fi….nally." The girl panted heavily. She had finally defeated those baboons after at least three hours. _"Damn, somehow I can't change to that power… why not? Is it cause I used it too much a week ago?" _The girl thought to herself but her thoughts were interrupted when Mihawk stepped up next to her.

"Good. Now that you two are in equal…. Footing, I can train you both now." He acknowledged Zoro and Yuki who both smiled happily.

"Wait Master. I don't mind training with that bastard over there…" She pointed to Zoro who shouted a "hey!" and continued, "but there's something I would like to learn myself… and I'm pretty sure Zoro doesn't have it, though I don't know if you can teach me about it eith-"

"If it's about the Devils' eye, then don't worry." Mihawk interrupted making Yuki jump.

"You know about it?!" She questioned in surprise.

"Yes. I knew for a while who your father was but decided not to make a big deal of it since you didn't seem to like him." He pointed out making the girl in an awkward position. "Anyway, I do actually know how to train you with this power." He told her.

"EH?! How?!" Yuki questioned excitedly.

"Hmm… That's something I'll have to leave for another day." He shook it off making the blacksmith pout.

"Fine~. Oh well! As long as you know, I'm good!" She smiled happily.

"You're really stupid." Zoro muttered, annoyed at the way she changed her mind so easily.

"Hey! Don't treat me like Sanji!" Yuki snapped.

"Shut up, woman!" He snapped back. "Don't bring up that ero-cook!"

"Hey there's kids here! Don't use that word!" The blacksmith scolded.

"Ah? What does it matter?! They hear us cuss all the damn time!" Zoro retaliated.

"I don't care!" Yuki huffed.

"O-Onee-san…" Marie shook her head. "They're at it again…"

"Who's Sanji?" Kayla whispered to herself, though Ryuu caught it.

"Must be another member of her crew." He guessed.

\(ºvº)/ -Somewhere over the rainbow- xD

One man stepped into a town of many people; he had been searching for his sister for days now, but he still didn't find her. "Well this isn't going to work." He sighed.

"Of course it's not!" Another snapped.

"I guess I'll just go on what you said, and go to Sabaody Archipelago."

"Yeah that's easier!" His friend noodded his head. "That's where she was seen last, right?"  
"Yeah." He simply stated while his friend sweat-dropped.

"This is going to be a long trip." The other man sighed.

\(ºoº)/

"Y-You guys!" Perona stood in front of Kayla, Ryuu and Marie. "I'm so glad I have you three~" She hugged the three tightly. They tried to move away from her grip but weren't able to. "I was so lonely when that idiot was training with Mihawk-sama!" She decided to call Hawkeyes that since Moriah was…. Well, dead. "Now that you three are here I won't be lonely either!" She cried with happiness.

"G-Get off of us!" Ryuu struggled away while Perona stared at Marie.

"And you!" She pointed to the little girl who flinched. "You're sooo cute! Even more than Kumashi!" The girl's eyes widened and then she began to cry to herself, making the siblings twitch in surprise. "I MISS KUMASHI!" She cried. "H-He was my one and only!"  
"I-is that her boyfriend?" Kayla whispered to Marie who shrugged.

"OF COURSE NOT! That was my pet!" The girl snapped and pouted.

\(º_º)/

"So… you're saying that…. I have to kill you?" Zoro asked for the 5th time.

"NO!" Yuki snapped at the swordsman. "ACT like you're ABOUT to kill me! That's the only way my power will awaken since it's not coming right now for some reason!"

"Oh… so I just have to kill you." He smiled while Yuki face-palmed.

"You know what, just try!" She gave up explaining to the stupid swordsman.

"No problem…" Zoro smirked sheepishly.

**Yeah, that's it… I know it's REALLYYY short… but I had to do it this way since I'm a loser and wanted the new arc to start in the next chapter… haha…. So next chapter they reunite! Yay! :D Sorry again for the short chapter…. See ya next time~ :) OH and people keep guessing who the brother is! I gave you a hint! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Heyooooooo! THEY FINALLY REUNITE! YAY! Lol I'm happy to write this… It was lonely writing this without the whole crew xD I'd like to thank fer the reviews also, anywayyy, here's the next chap :)**

Chapter 39:

"O-Onee-s-san!" Marie, Kayla and (forcibly) Ryuu hugged Yuki tightly. "W-we're going to miss you!" The youngest cried out, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Yuki smiled weakly and squatted down and patted the now-10-year-old.

"I'll miss you too! But don't worry… we'll see each-other again, one day!" She assured. Yuki's hair was now short - up to her shoulders since she thought it was troublesome fighting with long hair; she had grown taller and was 5'8 now, her body had developed more as well and she was 22 years old now.

"We better…" Ryuu- being 19 now- muttered, loud enough for only his siblings to hear; a chuckle could be heard from the both of them.

"Onee-san! When we meet, all of us will be pirates!" Kayla-who was now 17- blurted out making the blacksmith's eyes widen in surprise.

"R-really? You guys want to be pirates?! I never heard of this!" The silver haired woman gasped.  
"That's cause you were training this whole time Onee-san! We decided that in a few years, when I'm 17, we're going to become pirates!" Marie smiled sweetly.

"Really? That's how old my captain was when he set sail! And Ace!" The 22 year old smiled back, she was okay with mentioning Ace now. Of course, at times she felt sad but she decided not to cry over it all the time and smile when she talks about him- especially when she meets Luffy.

"Oi. Are you coming or not?!" Zoro questioned, annoyed at the long 'goodbye'. He laid down on a small brown boat, waiting for his nakama.

"Yeah, yeah I am!" She waved to the swordsman and turned to her master and bowed. "Thank you for everything, Master! Also, thank you for taking in these three!"

"Hn. They're okay as long as they don't cause too much trouble." Mihawk acknowledged the three, making them happy. The master patted his pupils' head and small smile filled his face. "See you next time."

"Yeah!" She bowed once again. "Say 'hi' to Jii-san for me!" She was about to leave but was stopped by Perona.

"Hey! What about me?!" She pouted, floating in the air; Yuki chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of that stupid guy over there!" She pointed to Zoro, who was asleep at the moment. "And thanks for healing me the times I was hurt!" She bowed thankfully, getting a satisfied look for Perona in return.

"Hmph! What would you do without me? Hararararara~" She laughed and waved to the blacksmith.

"Bye!" Everyone who remained in the island waved goodbye sadly. Yuki got out the Vivre-Card that Zoro had and let it lead them to the island where Rayleigh- and hopefully their nakama were.

\(ºvº)/

"Shakky-san!" Yuki and Zoro burst the door of the bar open and they both grinned. The woman looked at the two and smiled.

"It's been a while." She simply stated. Shakky hadn't changed a bit in Yuki's opinion, though Shakky thought differently towards the blacksmith and swordsman. "You guys sure changed." She puffed a smoke.

"Yep! That's what happens~" Yuki chuckled and the two sat down on chairs right across from the bartender.

"Oi, booze." Zoro simply stated, yawning at the same time. Shakky chuckled and went to her fridge and poured the green head and silver head some.

"You guys came here quite early. I'm surprised to see you here at the same time, as well."

"Oh, we met at the same island." Yuki smiled, taking a sip of the alcohol.

"Hmm~ Interesting." The older woman's expression didn't change, but she sound surprised. "You guys are the first to come here."

"EH?! Really?! No way!" The blacksmith sunk down in her seat and laid her arms across the counter. "No fair! I wanted to see someone else besides this idiot!" She complained, sighing. "I thought Nami would be here at least!"

"I could say the same damn thing to you!" He snapped back, taking a huge gulp of his beverage. Yuki stuck out her tongue in response and then grinned foolishly, making Shakky and Zoro both raise a brow.

"What's with that stupid face?!" Zoro questioned, looking from the corner of his eye as he drank.

"Sooo~" Yuki scooted closer to Zoro's seat and smirked. "How's it feel to meet Nami/Robin after 2 years~?"

"Ah? What are you talking about, woman?!"

"Oh c'mon, Zoro! I haven't forgotten! You said you liked someone from the crew a while ago! And you didn't even tell me who yet!" She slightly pouted.

"Oh, he likes Nami or Robin?" Shakky questioned, interested.

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T THEM!" Zoro snapped, embarrassed at the confusion.

"Oh c'mon~ Tell me!" Yuki pestered, shaking the swordsmans' arm.

"Shut up woman!" He shouted, his face slightly getting red. Shakky raised a brow and smiled.

"I see." She stated making Zoro gulp and turn his head to the bartender.

"Y-You-!" He began but was cut off from Yuki.

"Eh? See what?" Dense as ever, Yuki.

"Nothing." Shakky smiled a fake smile making Yuki even more confused. Zoro took this as an opportunity to get the hell out of the bar.

"Well, I'm going to be looking around town." He yawned, putting down empty glass. Yuki jumped off her seat and agreed.

"Good idea! I'm gonna look around here more! We didn't really get to see this place last time… considering what happened…. I'm going to that amusement park Luffy, Chopper and Brook talked about 2 years ago!" The blacksmith said excitedly.

"You remember a thing like that?!" Zoro sighed. "You really are like a kid." Yuki grinned and ran off, leaving the green head and Shakky alone.

"So you like her." She stated, rubbing a glass clean.

"Shut up." He glared at the woman who chuckled, he then grabbed his swords that he set aside for the alcohol, and walked out.

"Interesting." That phrase was heard to Zoro's ears and he growled to himself.

\(ºOº)/

Yuki looked around excitedly. She had reached the grove where the amusement park was and it was even better than she had imagined it was! She went on one ride after another, having a good enough time. Though, it felt like something was missing. The blacksmith sat on a bench in the middle of the park and sighed. "This isn't as fun when you're alone." She pouted and then got up from the bench. Walking for a while, something caught her eye. She jogged to a poster on a brick wall that had a familiar 'face' on it. "S-Soul king?!" Yuki gasped and ripped the paper from the wall. "I-It's Brook!" She cheered to herself. "He's here!" She spun around happily, getting weird glances from the people passing by. "Wait… I thought Shakky-san said me and Zoro were the first to come… I guess she didn't know about this." She shrugged it off and folded the paper and placed it in her pocket. "I'll check this out later if I don't see anyone~" The girl talked to herself, getting more weird glances at her.

\(º3º)/

"S-Sanji?" Yuki peeked to the side of a person with puffy blonde hair; he was wearing the same suit that she had often seen Sanji in, so she assumed it was him, but was wrong- at least she thought she was until he actually responded to her calling his name.

"Ah?" He turned around. Yuki's eyes widened to see a pale face, with a cigarette (that wasn't even lit) in his mouth.

"Sorry, wrong person." She muttered and was about to walk away when the man grabbed her shoulder. Yuki glared at the man in annoyance.

"No, no. You're right. I _am _Sanji." He smirked, revealing yellow teeth.

"No… you're not." She grabbed the wrist of the hand and pushed it away from her shoulder.

"Yes I am! You want proof?!" The man pulled at the wanted poster of Sanji and put it next to his face. "Don't you see the resemblance?!" He questioned, his smirk never fading away.

"Uhhh…. Not really. I've only seen one person that actually looked like that poster, and it wasn't even Sanji in the first place." Yuki muttered making a vein pop in the man's forehead.

"Hey Zoro! Tell this brat who we're messing with!" 'Sanji' called to a person who had green hair and gold earrings similar to Zoro- though that's all that was the same. The man had huge lips and obviously was not in shape.

"Hey, hey! Don't you know who we are, girl?! We're the Straw Hat pirates!" He laughed, revealing his crooked teeth.

"Uh… I'm sorry to say this but… you're not doing a great job of pretending to be Zoro and Sanji."

The two looked at each other and then at Yuki. "Y-You! How would you know?!" One snapped.

"Well-" Yuki was about to talk but was interrupted by a… deep voice?

"Hey Zoro, Sanji! What's going on?" Yuki turned to see a silver haired 'girl' with blue eyes. A vein popped in the blacksmith's head as she saw her own imposter. The 'girl' had to be at least 6'4, was overly tanned, and had too much muscle for a 'woman', oh and the hair was obviously a wig.

"Ahh, Ayaka! You're here! Look, this woman doesn't believe _we're _the straw hats!"

Fake Zoro smirked, feeling better now that Yuki's imposter was there.

"Ehhh~ is that so?" The imposter cracked 'her' knuckles and smirked while Yuki glared at the 'woman'. The vein in the blacksmith's head was getting larger, and she finally burst.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" The blacksmith shouted out in anger. "COME ON! YOU'RE A DAMN MAN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PRETENDING TO BE ME OF ALL PEOPLE?! YOU WOULD'VE DONE BETTER BEING ZORO! WHAT THE HELL?! THIS JUST PUTS DOWN THE REPUTATION I MADE!" Yuki panted, pointing at the 'girl'.

Imposter Sanji and Zoro just gulped. "H-Hey that woman found out!" 'Zoro' panicked.

"Y-Yeah! And she's acting like she's the actual Ayaka Keiji!" 'Sanji' sweat-dropped.

"Wh-what do we do?!" Yuki's imposter joined the two.

"THAT'S 'CAUSE I AM THE REAL AYAKA KEIJI!" She declared openly, making people gasp and stare at her. The girl sunk down and sighed. "Damn it…"

"Hah! As if!" A new voice interrupted the girl and she turned to see… of course… fat versions of Luffy, Robin, Nami, Usopp, Franky… and a fox that seemed to be the imposter of Chopper come.

"This lady doesn't know what she's talking about!" Fake Luffy pointed out to the townspeople, who nervously glanced at the 'crew'.

"Of course I do!" Yuki snapped. "You guys are all fakes! Luffy and the others aren't fat asses like you!"

"Hey I'm not fat!" Imposter Sanji declared, getting a hit from fake Luffy.

"Well WE'RE not annoying, pale, fat, ugly, and fakes like you bastards! And Chopper is a reindeer, not a fox!" Yuki fixed herself, listing the characteristics of the imposters. A vein popped in every of the fakes' crew.

"What was that?!" The imposter Luffy stepped in and got out a gun from his pocket. "You wanna die, woman?!"

"H-Hey apologize!" Whispers could be heard from around Yuki, telling her to beg for forgiveness.

"I'm not going to die that easily!" Yuki teased, sticking out her tongue towards the 'boss' of the Straw-hats.

"Let's test that out!" Fake Luffy pulled the trigger of his gun and Yuki instantly moved out of place, appearing behind the fat man. He turned around and gasped.

"You failed that test!" Yuki spat and then heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"OI! YUKI-NEE-SAN!" The girl's eyes widened and she turned around happily.

"FRANKY!" Completely forgetting about the imposters, the girl ran towards the cyborg and hugged him. "You look so different!" She exclaimed!

"I could say the same to you, nee-san!" Franky smirked and rubbed his nose. "You've gotten more beautiful over the years!"

"Aw, thanks!" Yuki waved her hand and laughed. "It's great to see someone besides Zoro here!"

"You saw Zoro already?" Franky questioned, walking away from the crowd of imposters; Yuki followed him, completely forgetting them.

"Yep! We actually met on the same island somehow!"  
"Eh?! Really?!"

"Yeah! Coincidence right?! I'll tell you the rest when we meet everyone else! Besides, I really want to know what happened to you!" She acknowledged the cyborg's changes.

"Yeah it's a long story! But it's quite SUPER!" He did his pose making Yuki chuckle.

"H-Hey Boss…." Imposter Sanji whispered to fake Luffy. "Let's just let her go, ah?"

"Yeah. We'll get her back later." Imposter Luffy spat while the rest of the crew sighed with relief and walked away rather quickly.

"You mean you saw the Sunny already?! I completely forgot about that…" Yuki admitted making Franky laugh.

"Yeah! And you won't believe who I met there! The story is SUPER!"

"Really?! Who!?" Yuki asked excitedly.  
"That… nee-san… you'd have to wait for!" Franky winked teasingly making the blacksmith laugh.

\(ºvº)/

"Hmmm…. So Franky's already at the ship… and it's been a week since I've been here and I haven't seen anybody else!" Yuki complained to Shakky who chuckled.

"There was Zoro."

"He doesn't count! I spent the whole 2 years with him! I've had enough of him for a while!" Yuki sighed and then she heard the sounds of footsteps at the door.

"IT'S BEEN A WHILE!" Three familiar voices called out making Yuki excited as she turned around. "NAMI, USOPP, CHOPPER!" The girl exclaimed and ran towards the three excitedly, giving them a group hug.

"Yuki!" The three gasped in surprise and instantly hugged back.

"It's great to see you! You cut your hair!" Nami noticed, breaking off the hug.

"Yeah, it got annoying so I cut it!" Yuki admitted while she ruffled her hair, and then noticed Nami's long and curly hair. "And you've grown yours I see." She noted making Nami giggle.

*AHEM* "I think you're forgetting about someone!" Usopp pointed to himself proudly making Yuki gasp.

"OH my gosh! I didn't even notice how you looked! You've gotten much buffer!" Yuki complimented making Usopp laugh.

"Of course! It's ME, after all! The great warrior of the sea!" He proudly stated making the blacksmith smile.

"Y-Yuki!" A little hand waved, jumping up and down. "Don't forget about me!" A cute little voice whined. The girl smiled and hugged Chopper once more.

"I could never forget you, Chopper!" The blacksmith squealed in happiness, cuddling the little furry reindeer.

"Oh stop it, bastard! That doesn't make me happy!" Chopper grinned goofily.

"Have you seen anyone else, Yuki?" Usopp questioned Yuki who nodded her head.

"I saw Franky and…. Well I came with Zoro so I guess he counts too."

"Eh? You came with Zoro?!" Chopper gasped.  
"Yeah I met up with him on the island he got blasted off too somehow."

"Interesting." Nami noted and then smiled. "I saw Franky a while ago, but I haven't seen Sanji-kun, Robin, Luffy, Brook or Zoro."

"OH well I saw a poster of Brook, he's become a famous musician!"

"Really?!" The three gasped.

"Yeah I was so excited to see him on the poster! He must be so happy!" Yuki smiled.

"Wait is he going to come back to the crew?" Usopp questioned, making everyone quiet.

"O-Of course he is!" Yuki broke the silence. "He's a true pirate by heart, after all!" She assured the three who nodded their heads.

"So now what?" Chopper asked.

"Hm… should we go to the ship for now? Maybe we'll see the rest!" Nami  
"True."

\(ºvº)/

Yuki, Chopper, Usopp and Nami were chatting on the ship happily. Catching up a bit and having a good time, their talking was interrupted when Franky said something.

"Oh, who is that beautiful woman I see?!" He asked rhetorically while a familiar chuckling could be heard. The four went to the handles of the ship and all of them exclaimed, "ROBIN!"  
She looked surprised to see them all but waved happily. Her hair had gotten longer, she was less tan, and she had grown. "Ara, it's nice to see so many people here already!" She smiled her Mona-Lisa smile.

"ROBIN!" Yuki and Nami jumped down the ship and hugged the older woman. "I missed you!" They both exclaimed simultaneously. Robin's chuckle came back and she repeated the same, "I missed you guys as well."

\(º_º)/

"Soooo…. Now it's Sanji, Zoro, Luffy and Brook left." Usopp noted.

"Yeaaah… what's taking those idiots so long….?" Nami sighed.

"They'll be here soon enough, Nee-san!" Franky assured.

"This coat seems to be well kept, shipwright-san." Robin noted, touching the wood of the ship- it seemed like someone had been taking care of it for the past two years since there was no dust at all.

"Yeah! I'll tell you guys all about it when the rest come!"

"NAMI-SWAN! YUKI-CHWAN, ROBIN-CHWAN! IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOO GREAT TO SEE YOU! I COULD DIE RIGHT NOW!" A familiar voice cooed and the three girls turned their heads to see none other then Sanji running towards them….. with a nose bleed?

"Shut up ero-cook! We don't have time for that right now!" Zoro snapped.

"ZORO! SANJI!" Everyone shouted, except Robin of course.

"SHUT UP MARIMO! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL I WENT THROUGH, AND FINALLY! I GET TO SEE REAL WOMAN!" The cook's nose bleed increased as he covered it. The two jumped into the boat and everyone eagerly greeted them.

"Zoro! Look at me! I've grown, right?!" Usopp asked excitedly- he wasn't planning on hiding behind the swordsman any longer.

"AH? Who are you?" Zoro glared at the sharpshooter and then noticed the nose. "Ah, it's just Usopp."

"EHH!?" Usopp went to despair as Zoro didn't acknowledge him.

"Zoro! Zoro!" Chopper hugged the swordsman happily. "It's great to see you!" He squealed.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro sighed.

"Where's Luffy and Brook?" Yuki questioned, ignoring Sanji's pestering.

"Oh Luffy got separated from us after fighting some imposters." Zoro told them.

"OH!" Chopper, Nami, Usopp and Yuki exclaimed. "I MET THEM!" They all said together.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO~" A humming voice called out to the crew and they all saw Brook happily coming towards them- at least they thought he was happy for he couldn't smile. Hohohohoho skull joke~  
"Minna-san! It's great to see you!" Brook landed in the ship with tears in his eyes, hugging Chopper and Usopp.

"We thought you weren't coming!" They cried.

"Yohohohoho! Of course I am! I am a pirate at heart!" Brook declared, making Yuki smile. "Oh my!" He looked towards Robin, Nami and Yuki and went towards them, bowing down. "May I see your panties?"

"HELL NO!" Nami and Yuki slapped the skeleton who laughed.

"YOHOHOHO~ I surely missed this crew! Though where's our captain?"

"He should be here by now-" Yuki began but was interrupted by no other than their boss.

"OIIII! MINNAAAAA!" Luffy waved happily, running at the same time. He stretched his arm and reached the ship. Everyone gathered towards Luffy and exclaimed his name happily. "LUFFY!" Everyone went for a group hug.

When things calmed down a bit, and the crew started to head on course for another island since there were marines around, Luffy went towards his older sister privately. "Y-Yuki…" He stuttered out, his straw hat blocking his eyes. Yuki sighed and smiled weakly at her brother.

"It's fine Luffy, I don't blame you or anything… Besides you probably feel worse, right?" She patted his shoulder and he looked up to her and grinned weakly.

"You're the best, Yuki!" He exclaimed as he hugged his older sister.

Thus, the Straw-Hat crew was reunited after 2 years.

**TO BE CONTINUED! WHOO! My longest chapter EVER! I'm so tired! And I updated this really fast! Yay! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked typing it ^^**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ommo! 40th chapter! :D I thank you guys who reviewed~ Makes me so happy and proud T-T lolol well here ya'll go~**

Chapter 40:

"WH-WHAT!?" The mysterious man shouted loud enough for the whole grove to hear. "You mean I missed her?!" He sighed and rested his head on his hands.

"Yeah but she left yesterday." His friend assured. "We still have a chance in catching up." The man stood up instantly from his chair.

"Let's go now! We've been here for two years waiting for her! I cannot just let her go!" He said determined while his friend agreed.

"Yeah it would be completely useless. Let's go!"

\(º_º)/

"WH-WHAT?! Kuma did that for us?!" Usopp gasped.

"Yeah, pretty crazy right? I didn't believe it either at first, but the injuries he had and the rust proved it." Franky explained to the crew.

"What? So he was a good guy after all!" Luffy laughed making the others sweat-drop.

"You haven't changed a bit, Luffy!" Yuki chuckled.

"You have though!" The captain noted. "You got muuuuch taller!"

"Yeah! It's great isn't it? I'm about as tall as you!"

"Nah, you're still short." Luffy teased.

"So…" Usopp coughed, getting the attention of everyone. "Are we going to tell our stories now?!" He asked, excitedly.

"Yeah! I want to know what happened to everyone!" Chopper nodded his head.

"Hmm… who shall we start with then?" Robin asked.

"OH I CANNOT EVEN SPEAK THE HELL I WENT THROUGH!" Sanji stepped in dramatically crying.

"Shut up ero-cook." Zoro muttered, yawning.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sanji glared at the swordsman.

"Shut up you two!" Nami bonked the two heads, annoyed. "Mo! You guys haven't changed! It's only been a day and you're already fighting!"

"I-I'm sorry Nami-swan!" Sanji cried.

"Yohohohohoho~ Nami-san. May I see your panties?" Brook came in at the wrong moment.

"NO!" She slapped the skeleton as well making three injured people on board.

"DOCTOR!" Chopper cried out and then snickered. "Oh wait, that's me."

\(º3º)/

"Ehhh… so you and Zoro then met?" Nami questioned, making everything clear while the two nodded their heads.

"Yeah, and you won't believe who trained the two of us!" Yuki said excitedly, making Zoro glare at her.

"Who?" Everyone asked curiously.

"My own master! Mihawk!"

"EH?!" Everyone gasped; especially Franky and Brook since they didn't know who Yuki's master was.

"Wait, Yuki-san!" Brook stepped in. "As a swordsman, even I, who was alone in the darkness for years… know just how dangerous and strong that man is. And he is the one who trained you?"

"Yup. And Zoro. Though, he's been training me for years! It was just pure coincidence that I met them!"

"Whoa, Nee-san. You got some close ties there." Franky admired making Yuki grin.

"Though, that's not as amazing as what Luffy and the rest of you went through." The blacksmith assured.

"Oh come on! You saved little kids! That's a good thing in itself!" Usopp snickered.

"But I'm a pirate; I'm not supposed to be good, huh?" The girl went to deep thoughts.

"I can't believe that Zoro actually trained with the man he wanted to kill… or at least beat…." Nami whispered loud enough to hear.

"Well it just happened, woman!" Zoro snapped.

"Enough about that!" Luffy changed the subject. "I'm hungry~ SANJI! MESHI!"  
"Are you serious, stupid captain?! You ate all the meat you bought in that huge ass bag! I forgot how big your damn stomach was!" Sanji kicked Luffy who laughed.

"C'mon~ I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

"We don't have any damn food!" Sanji snapped. "Just wait until the next island!"

"How long until that?!"

"I don't know! Nami-swan~" Sanji swooned over to the navigator. "You said that there's supposed to be an island before Fishman Island, correct?"

"Yes Sanji-kun." Nami muttered, annoyed. "Shakky-san told me it's supposed to be pretty near Sabaody and we should get there in a day, but I don't know wh-"

"LAND AHOY!" Usopp called out, watching from his goggles. The sniper smirked. "Pretty near if you ask me! Though it's gonna take a couple of hours till we get there."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "MESHI!"

"Hey Luffy! I'm telling you this right now! You better not go off and cause trouble for us already!" Nami warned. "Or you're not going to get food for a week!"

"EHH?!" Luffy sulked. "That's no fair!"  
"Just who the hell is the captain here?" Zoro questioned Yuki who laughed.

"Good question!"

\(ºvº)/

"Hey. Are you going to tell them?" Zoro yawned while the blacksmith smirked.

"Chopper will ask soon enough any way. I'll tell them-"

"Hey Yuki!" Speak of the devil, Chopper called out the blacksmith.

"See?" Yuki smiled at the swordsman who scoffed. She went towards the little reindeer, knowing what he wanted.

"Um… actually, I was really worried about this, this whole time…." His voice drifted off and the blacksmith chuckled.

"If it's about my disease, I'm perfectly fine, like literally. It's gone."

"E-EH!?" Chopper burst out, making the rest of the crew, excluding Zoro, looking in their direction. The doctor waved to them assuring nothing was wrong and then turned to Yuki. "Wh-what do you mean by that?!" He whispered, confused.

"Weeeelll~" Now that Yuki thought about it, only Luffy and Zoro actually knew about her powers. _"Oh boy, this is going to be hard to explain…"_ "Here. I'll just show you." Chopper gave her another confused look and watched the blacksmith walk to the middle of the ship.

"HEY GUYS!" She called out, getting everyone's attention. "Watch this!" She said happily. The girl then took a deep breath and closed her eyes; after a few seconds she shot them open revealing a red left eye. Her hair turned blue quickly, and her scars disappeared, making everyone, excluding Zoro (again), gasp.

"SUGOI!" Luffy called out, staring at his sister.

"Wh-wh-what's that?!" Usopp questioned nervously.

"Yeah, nee-san! What is that?!" Franky joined.

"Interesting." Robin noted.

"U-Uh that's Yuki?!" Nami asked rhetorically.

"YOHOHOHOHOHO! Amazing!" Brook hummed.

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL, YUKI-CHWAN!" Sanji cooed.

"W-wait, Yuki… what does this have to do with-" Chopper began asking but was interrupted when Yuki instantly went behind Luffy.

"Okay, guys… before I explain this to Chopper… I hafta to tell you something~" She chuckled at everyone's reactions.

\(ºoº)/

"Y-You had that serious of a disease?!" Nami snapped, angry at the fact the blacksmith didn't tell them. Yuki sunk down and pouted.

"Y-Yeah…."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Luffy asked, angry as well.

"Well I didn't want you guys to worry about me…." She muttered.

"That's not a good excuse!" The navigator slapped the blacksmith's head who stuck her tongue out in response.

"Just lemme finish!"

"Go ahead, Blacksmith-san." Robin allowed.

"Thanks Robin!" The blacksmith acknowledged and then turned to Luffy. "Remember that power that my da-… I mean that bastard had?"

"Ah? Oh you mean the one where his eye turns red?!" Luffy remembered and then looked at Yuki. "AH! You have it too now?!"

"Yup." The girl chuckled. "And… well this power kind of stops that disease."

"…."

"HUH?!" Everyone looked at the blacksmith like she was crazy.

"That's not possible, Yuki!" Chopper assured.

"Yeah, it is. It sounds impossible but it really isn't! This 'Devil's Eye' ran in my family for like generations or something…. And the only way to prevent yourself from dying from this disease, which apparently my dad and his dad and so on went through, you have to train yourself to get this power. So, if you master the power, as in master it enough to stop the disease, then you'll live. And that's what I did these past two years." Yuki summed it up.

"Oh I get it! So now you have the same power as your dad!" Luffy stated, obviously not getting what Yuki just explained.

"That's… pretty amazing…" Nami whispered, shocked.

"YUKI-CHWAAAN~ YOU'RE AMAZING IN EVERY WAY!" Sanji spun around happily.

"So… the reason why you didn't want me to check up on you as much after we went to that town…." Chopper realized. "Th-That's great!" He cried, and went up to hug the girl. "I'm so glad you're okay now! I was so worried about you these two years!"

"Aw Chopper!" She patted the reindeers' head. "You're the best doctor ever!" She complimented.

"That doesn't make me happy, bastard!" The little reindeer chuckled.

"HEY GUYS!" Usopp called to them once again. "We're finally to shore!"

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"Our first island after our hiatus! The Mugiwara crew is back in action!" Luffy declared making everyone smile.

"Ah, that's right Minna-san." Brook remembered his own little declaration a while ago. "I already told the whole world about our comeback!"

"EH?! How?!" Everyone stared at their musician friend.

"Yohohohohohoho~ I was quite the famous magician you know? With a whole tour and everything!" The skeleton bragged.

"SUGOI!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp admired.

\(ºvº)/

"Ehhh~ This island is really…."

"Rich?" Zoro finished Chopper's sentence easily. The buildings of the island were gold themselves! Money fell from a gold fountain, and there were rich people everywhere. Nami stared at the whole place hungrily.

"Oh great. She's the same as ever…." Usopp muttered getting a glare from their navigator.

"Alright then!" She instantly went back to her greediness and turned to Sanji who was looking for beautiful women everywhere. "Sanji-kun?" His head immediately turned to 'his' Nami.

"YES, NAMI-SWAAAAN?!" The cook danced.

"You can carry my bags for me." The navigator easily stated, getting no signs of hesitation from the cook.

"I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO!" He cooed, along with a nose bleed in the process.

"Stupid ero-cook." Zoro yawned but Sanji didn't seem to hear it for he was too happy.

"Ne, ne!" Chopper tugged on Nami's jeans. "Where's Luffy?"

"Eh?" Nami and the others looked around.

"You're right, Chopper…" Usopp sweat-dropped.

"This island is so SUPER! I hope he doesn't break anything." Franky complimented the place.

"Yohohohoho~ That would be a problem indeed." Brook agreed.

"Captain-san should be fine as long as he finds meat." Robin chuckled.

"True." Everyone agreed but then noticed someone else gone as well.

"Wait, where's Yuki?"

\(º3º)/

Yuki managed to get her self lost from the rest of the crew somehow. "Great… after those two years with Zoro I think his sense of direction rubbed off on me…" The blacksmith muttered. "Well, I guess I'll just go ahead and look for Luffy then…" She grumbled to herself. _"He should be around a restaurant… somewhere he can eat meat…"_

"Excuse me, Miss." Some unknown voice called out to her and she turned to see an unknown face as well. It was a RICH man about a few ages older than her. The blacksmith looked side to side to make sure that person was calling her.

"Me?" She pointed to herself while the man chuckled in response.

"Yes, you."

"Uh…. Whaddya want?" She asked bluntly. The man looked surprised at the response but shoved it away.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to-"

"No thanks." Yuki interrupted the creeper instantly.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her shocked; he was obviously not used to anyone refusing any offers from him.

"I said no thanks." The blacksmith repeated.

"But you don't even know wha-"

"What you're talking about? I don't need to know… or want to know actually. I'm not interested in rich people's…. things."

The man glared at her, now angry. "That's incredibly rude!" He spat. "I thought you were high class since you were in this part of town, and looked rather beautiful, but you're just a dirty traveler!"

It was the blacksmith's turn to glare. "Dirty traveler? I'm a pirate, and that's what usually they're known for huh?"

"P-Pirate?!" He gasped. "Even worse! Oh my gosh! I dirtied myself my even talking to you!" He wafted his hand in front of his face, scoffed, and then walked away rather girlishly.

"Just who the hell was he?!" She muttered to herself. "He was the one who came up to me in the first place! Damn!"

"OI YUKI!" Her captain's voice came to her and she turned around, now happy.

"Luffy! Where'd you go?!" She ran up to her brother who had meat stuffed in his mouth and was sitting down in an open restaurant.

"You gotta try this stuff! It's so good!" He crunched.

"Really?" The girl took some food from Luffy's plate and took a bite.

"MMMM! It's delicious! Not as good as Sanji's though!"

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned along with food particles falling from his mouth.

"Ew Luffy! Close your mouth!" Yuki giggled.

"I don't wanna!" He laughed and opened his mouth even more making the customers gasp at their behavior and making Yuki laugh even more.

"Wh-what's wrong with them?!"  
"How could they do such a thing?"

"A-Are they pirates?!"  
"Hey Luffy…" Yuki swallowed some food and then continued. "These people here are really bitchy, let's get outta here as soon as we can."

"Hm… but the food's good here…" Luffy whined.

"We have Sanji as a chef! And he's much better than this place!" The blacksmith assured. "C'mon!"

"Don't we have to wait for the log pose?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head. Yuki said an "ah" and then sighed.

"I forgot all about that…"

Her captain smiled and patted Yuki's shoulder. "It'll be fine!"  
"Luffy…" Yuki turned her gaze from the corner of her eye at people that were staring at her in disgust. Something like that always made her stomach churn. It reminded her of her father. "I'm gonna go ahead and go…" The blacksmith got up and waved to her captain.

"See ya!" Luffy smirked, taking another bite of his meat.

\(º3º)/

"The log pose is going to set up in two days?" Yuki questioned, disappointedly.

"Yeah! Awesome right!" Nami exclaimed, beli signs replacing her eyes. "I've already gotten so much beli here thanks to the gambling; rich people really suck at it!" She laughed heartily making the blacksmith sweat-drop.

"Nami… You really haven't changed…" She whispered loud enough for the navigator to hear; the orange head smiled in response.

"I could say the same about you! Though, you seem less…. Hyper than usual." She noticed.

"Eh? Yeah… I don't like this island."

"What?! Why not?! It's like paradise!"

"I don't know, really. I got a bad feeling about it."

"You're weird!" Nami laughed, and waved it off. She got up from the bed in the inn they were staying at. "I'm going to go ahead and gamble some more. You wanna come?" Yuki shook her head in response. "What about you Robin?" Nami then questioned the quiet archaeologist.

"No thanks, navigator-san. I'm not quite interested in that field." She smiled.

"Ah, okay. Then see you guys!" And with that the navigator left behind Robin and Yuki. Yuki sunk in her bed more and groaned.

"What's wrong, blacksmith-san?"

"I don't feel so good…." Yuki replied.

"Shall I call doctor-san?" A hint of worry was sensed in her friends' voice and Yuki half-smiled.

"Nah, I just wanna sleep some more."

"Alright."

\(ºoº)/

"Ahhh~ where should we go today?!" Luffy questioned Usopp and Chopper.

"Hmm… let's go to a weapons shop!" "A medical book store!" The two suggested and Luffy made a face of disgust.

"No way!"

The two slumped down and grumbled to themselves; Luffy laughed at their behavior and then something caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened at who stood before them.

"Eh Luffy? What's wrong?" Chopper asked.

"M-Marco?"

**TO BE CONTINUED~ Haha pretty obvious who it was right? :P And since one person actually guessed right, AliceLaw, you shall get a mini story of your choice ^^ So tell away~ And I'll hopefully get it done at the end of the next chapter :) Anyway, until next time~ OH wait! I also have another story of OP that I just made, and I'd LOVE it if you guys read that as well! :D Well now, see ya~ :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys~ :D So here's the next chap! Here's a thank you for the reviews! This chap has a lot of jumps in it, so yeah…Oh and AliceLaw, you're mini-story shall be at the end of this chap :)**

Chapter 41:

"WH-WHAT?!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy all shouted simultaneously. Marco plugged his ears to prevent his eardrums from popping out.

"D-did you just say that… Yuki's you're…" Usopp stuttered, not being able to finish the sentence. Chopper and he knew very well just who this man was, Marco was a close friend of Ace and he tried to save him along with Luffy and the Whitebeard crew.

"Sister?!" Luffy finished the sentence, astonished at his new discovery.

"Yeah." The blonde haired man simply stated.

"H-how is that possible?! She never told me she had a real brother! I thought me and Sabo were the only brothers she had!" Luffy gasped, putting both hands on his head.

"Sabo? Ah… the one you guys used to play with when you were little?" Marco questioned, completely ignoring Luffy's astonished cries.

"Yeah! But forget about that right now! How are you her brother?!"  
"H-how? Well Luffy when a girl and-" Usopp began nervously.

"NO! Not that!" Chopper squealed, putting his hand over the sharpshooter's.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you… though then again she didn't know where I was in the first place…" Marco put a finger on his chin, completely ignoring the reindeer and sharpshooter.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Well the first and last time we saw each other… wasn't really the best place."

"A-Ah true…" Luffy remembered his desperateness to save his brother.

"So… I've been trying to look for Yuki for two years and was at Sabaody for that time, but she arrived a few days ago and I just happened to miss her. So where is she right now?" A hint of excited-ness seemed to strike Marco- he seemed happy to meet his sister after so long, though his expression kind of remained the same.

"Ah she should be at the inn that we were staying at." Usopp pulled off Chopper.

"I see. Where is that?"  
"That way." Luffy pointed to the highest building in the place. "It's over there."

"Ah, I see. Thanks." Marco nodded towards the shocked captain and continued walking along with a friend next to him.

"You didn't introduce me." His friend pouted.

"Sorry Vista **(he's a real character in OP, if you don't know him look him up).** You weren't that important."

"That's harsh!" The man with the over grown mustache laughed, "Well let's go look for her then!"

\(ºvº)/

Robin looked at Yuki with worry as she saw the blacksmith's fever getting worse. "Oh dear… Blacksmith-san, I'm going to go look for doctor-san." The archeologist got up instantly and walked out of the room without letting Yuki say anything.

However, she walked towards the roof of the building first. Opening the door to the roof, she saw who she expected: Zoro.

"Whaddya want?" He yawned.

"Blacksmith-san has a fever and since you're the only one here, I'd appreciate it if you look after her." after saying that she turned around instantly and left. Zoro blinked twice before comprehending what the archeologist just said.

"W-wait! Yuki's sick?!" He got up, grabbing his swords and went to find the girls' apartment door. "Wa-wait… which floor was it in?"

\(ºvº)/

"This is amazing!" Nami laughed as she won the tenth round of poker, she pulled the money towards her happily.

"Nami-swaaan! You're even more amazing!" Sanji assured the navigator who just smiled, ignoring the cries of the cook.

"Yohohohoho! This is quite an interesting place, indeed." Brook laughed, getting scared looks at him.

"Brook! I did the right thing bringing you here!" Nami chuckled. The rich folk seemed terrified of the skeleton and didn't play as well as they usually do.

"Yohohohhohoho~ I'm much delighted to be help of Nami-san! Though, as a thank you, may I see your panties?" Brook hoped.

Nami glared at the skeleton that immediately backed off. "Oi! You shitty skeleton! Don't bother Nami-swan!" Sanji kicked the musician who just chuckled.

\(ºvº)/

"Hmmm…" Franky put a finger on his chin and observed the buildings made of gold. "How'd they get it to hold so strong?" He wondered. Walking around the town, the cyborg got many strange looks at him.

"Wh-what is that?"

"A monster?"

"S-Scary!"  
Franky grinned at the comments coming about him, but there was something that caught his attention the most.

"KYAAA! HENTAI!"  
The cyborg turned his head and raised his glasses asking, "Ah hentai? Who called me?"

\(ºvº)/

"Hm… he said that she's here…." Marco stopped at the building that Luffy pointed out.

"Not a bad place..." Vista noted. "Though, she's probably sick right now huh?"

"Yeah, we should hurry." Marco agreed. He opened to door to the inn when he saw a green haired man in front of him.

"You. Get outta my way!" Zoro glared at Marco who seemed unfazed.

"Oh, you're the first mate of Monkey D Luffy." The ex- first division captain of the Whitebeard pirates noticed.

"Ah?" Zoro glared at the man even more, not knowing just who he was. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Do you know where Ayaka- ah no… Yuki is?" He ignored the question and asked his own.

"What do you want with Yuki?" Zoro asked, getting his stance ready and putting a hand on his sword.

Marco chuckled and waved his two hands assuring he meant no harm. "You seem to be mistaken! I'm her brother!"  
"Ah?!"

\(ºvº)/

"Doctor-san!" Robin jogged towards Chopper who turned his towards the sound of his name.

"Ah! Robin!" Usopp, Chopper and Luffy noticed.

"Hey Robin! Come eat with us!" Luffy motioned towards his nakama who politely shook her head.

"There's a problem, Doctor-san."

"Eh? What happened?" Chopper questioned, now worried.

"Blacksmith-san has a high fever and I can't understand why or know how to help her."

"Eh!? A fever?! Why? She was completely fine a few hours ago!" Chopper gasped and then ran towards the inn.

"That's weird." Luffy tilted his head and Robin asked why. "Well, we just met her brother! He's gonna be disappointed that Yuki's sick when he hasn't seen her in years!"  
Robin stared blankly at her captain, "Brother?"

\(ºvº)/

Yuki panted heavily, her fever getting worse. _"What's wrong with me?" _She asked herself. This was the first time in a while she had gotten sick and it just had to happen in this island. _"I knew I felt bad when I got to this island… Though it happened when Luffy and I were at that restaurant… it was too sudden…" _She closed her eyes and sighed, her breathing was getting heavier and she felt so tired and weary. "Just what's wrong with me all of a sudden?" The blacksmith said aloud and then suddenly her door flew open to reveal Zoro.

"Z-Zoro?" The girl choked out.

"Damn… it took us forever to find you!" He cursed, coming towards Yuki.

"Us?" Yuki repeated, not seeing anyone behind him.

"Yeah… you're brother is here…" Zoro simply stated, sighing at the same time. Yuki's eyes widened and just as the swordsman said that she saw her long-awaited brother coming towards the open door, smirking.

"It's been a while, Yuki."

"N-Nii-san!" The girl got up from her bed and stared with disbelief at Marco. "Wh-what… how… you…" She shook her thoughts away and ran up to her sibling and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it…" Tears formed in her eyes and she tightened her grip.

He chuckled at his sister and patted her head. "You waited a long time. Though it's pretty complicated to explain right now…" He eyed Zoro for a second.

"What?" The swordsman questioned, annoyed.

"Can you leave us alone?"

"Ah?"

"Zoro…" Yuki looked at the swordsman with pleading eyes; he stared at her for a second and then eventually left with Vista.

"Right now, you're sick right?" Marco questioned when he was sure the door shut.

"Eh? How'd you know? Uh I mean well… it is obvious and all but-" Yuki began but was cut off.

"No, no! I meant like… Hmm…" Marco put a finger on his chin and thought about what to say. "Well, I guess I should first say I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"For two things actually."

"W-wait what are you talking about Nii-san?"

"First, I'm sorry for leaving all those years ago…"

"Oh…"

"Second, I'm sorry for this." He put a palm in front of the girls' head and Yuki gasped, suddenly losing consciousness.

**TO BE CONTINUEEED~ :D Cliff-hanger~ is Marco bad? :O Well find out next chapter~ and now here's the Mini-Story for my loyal reader, AliceLaw :) It's set in modern-time btw~ :D**

Alice stood before her apartment door nervously. Was he there? Did he ignore her text? The 25 year old sighed and slowly took out her keys and turned them in the doorknob. Opening the door to her apartment, she saw the kitchen first as always. The woman walked slowly inside and still no sign of whom she waiting for. "He didn't come after all…" Alice decided disappointedly, but her thoughts were wrong when she heard familiar snoring in the area of her living room. Her eyes widened and she went to the living room, ignoring the loud noises of her heels clacking against the kitchen tiles.

"Z-Zoro!" She burst out, standing between the kitchen and living room. The green haired man slowly cocked an eye open and yawned.

"You're finally here? You tell me you want to talk but you get here late." He now looked at the woman.

"S-Sorry! I got stuck in traffic…" Alice chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hn. So whaddya want?" Zoro yawned once again, his three earrings clanging together making a little chime noise.

"O-oh… You know about yester-"

"Ah but first." Zoro interrupted Alice. "Got any booze?" The woman stared at him for a second but then nodded her head quickly.

"Of course!" She managed to smile and now walked towards the fridge getting two bottles of alcohol for the both of them. She walked to the coffee table in the middle of the room and set the two bottles along with two glasses. "Here."

Zoro smirked at the sight and instantly grabbed the alcohol without using the glass and gulped it down happily. "So…" He took a breath and stared at Alice. "What were you saying?"

Alice took a deep breathe and avoided any eye contact. "I-I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Ah?" Zoro tilted his head confused, something he had gotten used to after seeing his best friend, Luffy, doing it a lot.

"You know! I got angry at you and said and did some horrible things." Alice now muttered.

"Ahh… that thing about ero-cook treating you better than me? And then throwing some booze on me?" Zoro raised a brow at the woman, trying not to smirk.

"Y-yeah… just forget I said and did that! I just got angry that you didn't remember our four year anniversary… But then you…"

The green-haired man tried his best not to burst out smiling. "But then I threw that veeery expensive present on the table, huh?"  
"Y-yeah…" Alice grumbled guiltily. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd gotten something for me…."

Zoro couldn't hold it anymore, he burst out laughing, leaving a very confused Alice. "Y-you're not mad?"

"Ah? Why would I be?" He chuckled.

"B-but you ran off angrily after you threw the present!" She assured.

"Oh, that's 'cause you said the thing about ero-cook, which pissed me off, but after walking for a while I realized it was true…" Zoro simply stated.

"E-Eh?" She looked at him with disbelief; did he really just say that?

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, so I'll treat you even better than that stupid ero-cook!"

"E-ehh?!" Alice looked at him even more shocked. "A-Are you serious?!"  
"What? You think I can't do it?"

"N-no! It's just that… Sanji-kun… the way he treats me and any girl is kind of…" Her voice drifted off and Zoro realized what she meant and sweat-dropped.

"Okay, not as corny or stupid! But otherwise, I'll do better than him!"

Alice smiled at Zoro. "Thanks Zoro."

"Hn. So did you open your present from yesterday?"  
"Yeah!" Alice quickly went to her room and got a little box. She then sat back down next to Zoro and gave it to him.

"What? You don't want it?' Zoro raised a brow in confusion.

"No! Of course I do!" She motioned her hands towards Zoro's face and he sighed, realizing what she wanted.

"I'm not saying any corny shit." He looked at her seriously.

"I don't want you to! Just put it on!" Alice laughed. Zoro sighed, obviously embarrassed since his cheeks became pink.

"H-Here." He simply stated as he slid the engagement onto Alice's slender ring finger.

"Thanks Zoro!" She gleamed happily, forgetting last night's problems.

"Hn." Zoro scratched his cheek embarrassed.

**That's it~ Did you like it? :D I hope so, it took me awhile to think of a plot to it! Hah~ Well I hope I get a good review to this ;) Hahahaha well until next time~**


	42. Chapter 42

**Heyoooooo~ :D What's up guy's? Okay, so here's the next chapter~ Oh but before that,**

** YuyaKnightwriter97, I don't understand what's supposed to mean! D: Is that a good reaction or bad? :O lolol**

** AliceLaw, aww thanks :) glad you like it ^^ and as for your questions…. They'll be answered in due time ;)**

**Now, here's the next chap :)**

Chapter 42:

"Hey Zoro! Where's Yuki?" Chopper woke up the swordsman who was fast asleep outside the girls' inn room.

The swordsman yawned and then looked at the reindeer confused. "Whaddya mean? Isn't she inside?" Chopper furrowed his eyebrows together and then glanced inside of the room once again.

"No…"

"Ah?" He got up and went inside the girl's room without hesitation and scratched the back of his green head. "She was here a while ago… Ah!" The man turned around and went to the hallway, looking side to side.

"What's wrong?" The doctor questioned, curious.  
"That guy with a weird mustache! He's gone too!"  
"Eh? You met that guy too? I saw him with Yuki's brother!" The reindeer recalled.

"Oh you met him too? So he is her brother… but he was too damn suspicious…. And so was that guy."  
"Oh Zoro! You're too pessimistic!" Chopper chuckled.

"Is 'at so? Well if it's her brother than I don't see why we have to be worried."

"But I have to see what's wrong with her!" The doctor whined.

"Maybe her brother was a doctor." Zoro yawned again and laid on one of the beds. "I'm going to sleep."

"Zoro! Nami's going to kill you!"

"Ah? I'm not scared of that woman!" He scoffed and rolled over in the bed to sleep.

"Ah! I forgot about Yuki!" Chopper remembered suddenly and ran out the door in search for his patient.

\(ºoº)/

"Hey should we wake her up now?" Vista asked Marco.

"Hm… I think it's good now. We're away from everyone else now too." Marco agreed and raised his palm against his sisters' forehead, causing her to instantly wake up and bonk her head against her siblings'.

"Ow…" She mumbled; opening one eye open she saw her Marco and… a stranger in front of her. _"Good… seeing Nii-chan wasn't a dream…" _The blacksmith sighed with relief. She then noticed her surroundings and saw that she wasn't in the inn anymore. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Oh… in the forest." Marco simply stated.

"Oh. Wait… why?!" Yuki questioned completely confused.

"Hmm… that's…. how do we explain this Vista?" Marco asked.

"Good question… how about we start when she got sick?"  
"Uh… excuse me… who are you?" Yuki asked. Vista blinked twice and then sunk into depression.

"Sh-she doesn't remember me!" He cried out, rubbing his eyes of tears. "Oh well, no surprise there, I did help take away your brother from you. You wouldn't really want to remember me." He half-chuckled.

"Wait you took away Nii-chan!? Why?!" Yuki stood up, aggravated.

"Oi, oi…" Marco motioned her to calm down. "I'll explain everything now so calm down!" Yuki huffed and scoffed but listened.

"Tell me!"

"Alright, well, let's start with…. You felt really sick all of a sudden correct? I'd say about… since yesterday afternoon?" Marco questioned knowingly.

The blacksmith stared at her brother surprised but nodded her head. "How'd you know since yesterday?"

"Well that was about the time we were getting closer to this island."

"E-eh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You see, the reason I left when you were…. I'd say 5, was because if I stayed with you any longer at that time, you would've died."  
The blacksmith blinked twice before comprehending her brother. "E-EHHH?! How is that possible Onii-chan?!" She practically shouted in his ear. Marco plugged his ears with his fingers and then sighed.

"You have the 'Devil's Eye', correct?"

"Oh that eye thing? Yeah!"

"Well I don't."

"Okay…. So…..?"  
"Soo…. That's a problem between the two of us. Okay, this is complicated so listen carefully. I got my genes from our grandmother when you got it from our grandfather and that bastard who is supposed to be our dad. And grandma was a…. I guess you could say a half breed herself, but since she didn't have any powers like you, she was pretty much killed after 5 years of living with grandpa since she didn't know about anything. Pretty sad story actually."

"I-I'm confused…." Yuki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense! Half breed?! It sounds like an animal!"

Yuki's older brother chuckled. "It does, doesn't it? Well you're not a normal human after all…. But there's more to that story."

"Eh?"

"Well, you see that 5 years was the limit you could live with someone who was half a bree-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yuki stopped him. "So you're saying I can't stay with Luffy or the others for more than 5 years?! That doesn't make any damn sense! I'm totally confused!"  
"No! It's only if you're related to the person and if you don't have the powers like me! Anyway, so I left because you would've died, actually I thought you died, and just left because of someone, then later I met Pops- ah Whitebeard- and I met Ace. He's the one who told me about you actually." Marco managed to smile lightly, memories overflowing his mind.

"Eh? Ace?"

"Yeah I wouldn't have figured out you were alive or not until I met him."

"Are you serious?" Yuki questioned in disbelief. Marco chuckled at her response and nodded his head.

"I still remember when I found out you were alive…"

"Wait you thought I was dead? I thought you left because-"

"That's the problem, ahhh this is so complicated to explain! I was taken away actually."

"EH? But you just said you left because I was going to die! You liar!"

"Well that's part of it! That bastard took me away actually…. Telling me all this; he actually made me think that you died."

"…..Eh?" Yuki's eyes widened, knowing just who Marco was talking about. "H-He came after you?!"

"Yeah… I heard you met him by the way. Two years ago right? Well anyway, after abandoning us for a year, he suddenly came to the old man's doorstep when you and he went shopping or something and took me; and then along the way I met Vista, he was an accomplice with that bastard for a while but then he decided to leave." The blonde haired man pointed towards to his nakama.

"D-Did he do anything to you?!" Yuki asked, totally ignoring Vista who went into depression once again.  
"No of course not. He just warned me not to go back there because I killed you and there will be people after me or something, and of course I believed him since I didn't know anything then."

"W-Wow… what a bitch he was…"

"But then again, as much as I hate to say it, it's a good thing he said that… otherwise you'd be dead."  
"T-True…." Yuki coughed awkwardly. "Oh! So tell me how you figured out about me!"

"I just told you, Ace-"

"No I mean the whole story!" She smiled sweetly.

"Oh… Ok!" Marco smiled back.

Flashback: (Taking place when Ace wanted to kill Whitebeard)

"What are you doing?" Marco asked Ace who seemed to be writing something on paper.

"N-Nothing!" The fire-fist hid the letter behind his back and he slightly blushed. "Don't think I'm your friend or anything! I'm just here until I kill that old man!" He snapped, referring to Whitebeard.

"I see… but what's that?" Marco ignored the statement the boy had been saying for the past few days.

"None of your business!" He snapped once again, getting up, also wincing at the pain that he felt from getting hurt by that damn old man. When he walked away he dropped something that caught the blonde-haired man's eye: a picture.

"Hey you dropp-" Marco began but his eyes widened as he saw just who it was. It was Ace along with a boy with a straw-hat too big for his own little head, and then a girl- someone who looked really familiar.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ace tried to snatch the picture back but was stopped by Marco's bigger hand on his face.

"Th-this girl, what's her name?" Marco choked out.

"Ah? It's none of your damn business!" The freckled-boy snapped, managing to snatch away the picture.

Marco turned around instantly and put his hands on the boys' shoulders. "Tell me." He almost growled. Ace flinched and his eyes slightly widened.

"What the hell?" He pushed him away but was stopped once again when Marco somehow appeared in front of him in an instant.

"What's her name? Just tell me that much!" The blonde haired man grew impatient. _"It has to be her! No one else has those scars or those eyes or hair!"_

"Y-Yuki." Ace stuttered, bewildered at the mans' sudden behavior.

"Yuki….?" Marco repeated and then sighed heavily. "I see." He put his hands in his pockets and then walked away slowly and sadly.

"What the hell was that?" Ace cursed, confused.

\(ºoº)/

"Oi Marco." Thatch walked towards the man drunkenly. "Tell this boy to settle down and calm down!" He pointed hysterically to an empty space. Marco sighed and shook his head.

"There's no one there." He told the man, and Vista burst out laughing.

"Ah?" Thatch turned his head and then began to laugh. "That's right!" He then slanted his head and pointed to Ace, who was tied up. "Him!"

"Oh, well he won't listen to me so I can't do anything about that."  
"Hmmm~ Is 'at so~" The man giggled.

"Stop that. It's gross." Marco looked at his nakama disgusted.

"Oh c'mon!" Thatch cackled and put his arms around Marco and Vista, dragging them along towards Ace. "Hey you kid!" He hiccupped.

"What?" Ace glared at the two suspiciously.

"Wanna drink?" Thatch happily held up a bottle. "C'mon! You're a pirate right? You can't be a pirate without some booze!"  
Ace took a look at the beverage and gulped- he was thirsty. Thatch, Vista and Marco both laughed at the guys' behavior and untied him, giving the future commander some alcohol.

"So… just who was that girl in that picture then?" Marco asked drunkenly.

"Oh a girl?" Vista questioned, smirking.

"Ah? Just a friend!" Ace retaliated.  
"You suuureeee~?" Thatch teased, though not knowing who he was talking about. "Wait, show me the picture!"

"Me too!" Vista joined.  
"No way!" Ace stood up, almost falling from being too tipsy.

"Oh c'mon! Don't be shy!" Thatch cackled, searching Ace's pockets.

"Where the hell are you touching?!" Ace panicked, trying to get away, but was too late. Thatch found the picture and began to laugh.

"This girl's a little kid! Are you a damn pedophile?!"  
"It's an old picture!" Ace snapped, even more embarrassed.

"Ohh! That makes sense! Hey lookee here Vista!" He showed the picture to Vista who gulped and instantly became sober.

"H-Hey Marco!" His eyes were wide and Marco looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"It's not her…" He sighed, knowing what his friend was talking about.

"Y-you sure?! It looks exactly like her!" Vista assured.

"Ah? Ah? Who~? Who are you guys talkin' about without me knowing?" Thatch pouted, feeling left out.

"Oh, it's-" Vista took a look at Marco who just shrugged. "Marco's… dead sister."

"AH?! You had a sister!" Thatch gasped, and Ace looked at him surprised as well.

"Yeah, but… I killed her…" The blonde haired man sighed, putting his hands on his face in disappointment. Everything got quiet in an instant.

"Y-you're serious?" Ace managed to speak out before Thatch.

"Yeah… before when I was talking to you, I thought it was my sister in that picture because she had the same hair, same scars, and same eyes… damn I've never seen someone so close to looking like her like that… it's amazing…"

Ace raised a brow and then put a finger on his chin. _"Yuki said she had a brother that disappeared all of a sudden… and it's way too much of a coincidence if she looks exactly the same…"_

"What's…. her name?" Ace spoke aloud, he was now sweating nervously.

Marco and Vista looked at the fire-fist and then at each other. "It's… Ayaka… Ayaka Keiji." Ace's eyes widened and he spat out the alcohol that he was sipping all over the three.

"Hey! What the hell was that?!" Thatch laughed hysterically as he wiped his wet face.

"D-Did you just say Ayaka Keji?!" He made sure while Marco and Vista both nodded their heads, confused.

"Yeah, why?"  
"Th-that's her! That's Yuki!" He blurt out making Marco's eyes widen. "I made up that name for her since she absolutely hated the name her father made- since apparently he was a complete bastard- and- and-" Marco looked at him seriously.

"You're not shitting with me, are you?" He asked, interrupting Ace.

"No of course not! I might not be your friend or anything, but I wouldn't lie about Yuki! I can't believe that! She's been looking for you for years!"

Marco and Vista just stared at each other with disbelief and the blonde haired man burst out chuckling making the rest of them confused.

"Oi, Marco…?" Thatch slightly shook his friend, now concerned and sober. "You gon' crazy?"  
"Shut up." Marco muttered, covering his face; though the three could see tears rolling down his face. "I'm just… so relieved…"

End of Flashback.

"W-Wow, Onii-chan! You really love me!" Yuki teased, hugging her brother happily. Marco slightly blushed.

"Shut up! I was younger then!"  
"Oh c'mon!" She elbowed her brother and then giggled. "I have one more question though!"  
"Spill it." Vista and Marco both said together.

"How am I not dead?"  
"Ah?" The two said simultaneously once again.

"You said I would be dead, and I'm not sick anymore either… so how…?"  
"Oi you forgot to mention that Marco!" Vista laughed, shoving his friend.

"Is 'at so? Well it was just so complicated to explain I must've forgotten. Good question though. The reason is because I found out how to undo it."

"Undo _it?_" The blacksmith repeated, confused once more.

"Yeah, you could say it was a… hmm… spell… cast on you and our generations of family. But I found out how to undo it and that's why I put my palm on your forehead a while ago, which made you unconscious. Then I had to do it again when you were unconscious, and I woke you up the same way."

"Ohhh! So wait, why'd you bring me out here then?"

"That's 'cause you would've been screaming in pain and your friends might've gotten worried and try to kill us."

"Aren't you the former Whitebeard pirates?! You shouldn't be scared of Luffy and the others!" Yuki began to laugh.

"That's not the reason why!" Vista retaliated, embarrassed.

"Mmhmm~ if you say so!" She chuckled and then heard her name being called by familiar voices.

"YUKI!" The sounds of her nakama coming towards them could be heard. The blacksmith smiled and waved at them happily.

"Over here guys!" She called out.

"Oh thank goodness she's okay!" Nami sighed with relief.

"I thought she got hurt!" Chopper chuckled.

"Damn marimo! If only you didn't leave her outta your sight!"

"Shut up ero-cook!" Zoro snapped.

"YUKIII!" Luffy waved and grinned to his sister.

**To be continued! Okay, so I APOLOGIZE if this was really confusing! It was kind of confusing for me too lol! But this is what I came up in the end, so if you have any questions, then just ask :). Also, I would appreciate some more reviews! I now have 50! Yay! :D Thank you all who reviewed~ I would love some more ;) Anywayyy, until next time! :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**Ayoo what up crease? (lolol kpop) :D **

**Hmm… I've noticed that even though Yuki is a blacksmith… I didn't really make her do anything that has to do with that… so there'll be some of that in this chap ^^**

**Oh so a lil warning: Slight humorous torture for poor Zoro and Yuki (well in my opinion it's funny) but anyway~ here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

Chapter 43:

"How'd you guys find me here?" Yuki questioned while the rest of the crew surrounded her, Vista and her brother in a circle.

"Oh, we overheard some bastard complaining about some silver-haired pirate girl he met yesterday or something and that he saw her being carried away by some pirates." Nami explained. Yuki looked at her confused but then she nodded her head in realization.

"Oh that guy! Yeah, he was going to ask me for something but I refused and he got pissed off and then found out I was a pirate and got even madder." The blacksmith recalled.

"Oh! I shall go kill that asshole right now, Yuki-chwan!" Sanji suddenly got up, full of fire. "No one talks to you like that!"  
"It's okay, Sanji! It didn't really matter." She sent an assuring smile which made Sanji go crazy.

"HAI~ YUKI-CHWAAAN!" The cook danced weirdly. Marco gave him a weird look but Yuki brushed it off.

"Cook-san, you're the one who found him, correct?" Robin questioned.

"YES ROBIN-CHWAN! I was desperately looking for YUKI-CHWAN and then overheard that bastard! Though I have to admit, I did kick him a few times just to make him tell me!"  
"Oi Sanji! You shouldn't be doing that!" Usopp scolded.

"Shut up long-nose!" The cook retaliated.

"Stupid cook." Zoro joined.

"Ah, Zoro! You're going to make it worse!" Chopper nervously told them.

"Yohohohohoho if I was Sanji-san, I would've done the same!"

"Yeah, I would've kicked his ass so hard he would've cried out SUPER!" Franky laughed, but then got weird looks at him. "N-Not that way though! I may be a hentai but NOT like that!" He assured nervously making the rest of them laugh.

"I don't get it." Chopper and Luffy said simultaneously, confused why everyone was laughing.

"You wouldn't want to…." Vista chuckled.

"So, Nii-san! What are you going to do now?" Yuki suddenly asked, curious.

"Hmm… well I just came here to meet you and fix our little problem…"

"Problem?" Everyone repeated, confused.

"A-Ah it's nothing…" Yuki assured her friends and then turned to Marco. "So…?"  
"So… I guess me and Vista here will just go and find the rest of our crew."  
"Eh? You mean you don't know where they are?" The blacksmith gasped. Marco shook his head sadly.

"No, we've been separated since what happened 2 years ago, and Vista and I were planning to get back together with them."

"Oh! So the Whitebeard crew is coming back?! Ah… but without Whitebeard himself…" Luffy grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what to call ourselves now, or the fact that we are going to reunite; everyone took it hard when Ace and Pops died… I don't know if they'll listen." Marco sighed and shook his head, leaving the whole area quiet.

"W-Well I'm sure it'll be fine!" Usopp broke the silence, chuckling nervously. "Right guys?" Everyone immediately nodded their heads.

"Yeah!"

\(º_º)/

"Onni-chan… you have to go visit Jii-san some time!" Yuki told her brother.

"Yeah I know, I should soon. Maybe I'll go there after a few islands…" Marco thought aloud.

"Oi Marco! Get your ass in here!" Vista called him over to the boat. Marco waved him off and then hugged his sister. "Sorry I can only meet you for a while…"

"It's okay! I'm just glad I got to see you after so long!" Yuki assured, hugging back her brother tightly. He smiled and patted her head.

"I'll be off then!" He then waved to her and the rest of the crew who all did the same.

"Bye Onii-san!" Luffy teased getting a glare from Marco.

"Who the hell is your brother?!" He snapped.  
"Ah I call Luffy that so-" Yuki giggled while Marco sighed.

"I'm not his brother!" He told her and then left.

"Luffy, you shouldn't have said that…." The blacksmith chuckled nervously.

"Ah? Why not?"  
Yuki ignored his questioned and stared at her brother who waved from far away, his boat slowly floating away. She sighed sadly.

"You okay?" Nami put a hand on the blacksmith's shoulder and Yuki smiled weakly back.

"Yeah I'm fine…. I still can't believe I met him after so long… and he's leaving already…"

"Well, the world's a small place, so you'll see him again!" Nami assured her nakama whose smile became bigger.

"Yeah that's true!"

"Hey Yuki!" Luffy pulled on her long sleeved shirt. "Let's go and eat at the ship! I'm hungry!" He whined. Yuki chuckled and threw her arm over his shoulder.

"Shall we?" She grinned making her captain do the same.

"Yeah!"

\(ºvº)/

Luffy and the crew were now back in the Thousand Sunny heading to Fishman island, though in the meantime they were in their usual routine of doing whatever they pleased.

Nami and Robin were sunbathing outside on lawn chairs reading their own books, Chopper was in his little medical room reading, Usopp was coming up with a new outrageous weapon, Sanji was cooking food; Franky was fixing the ship of any damages, Brook was playing the violin while Luffy listened happily laying on his favorite seat, Yuki was in her own blacksmith room (though she barely does any blacksmith work, she usually reads in there), and Zoro was working out.

The swordsman picked up the weights without any effort and easily raised his arms higher and lower; he then set them down and turned to his swords. They seemed to be unused and ignored for a while since he hadn't used them ever since they came back. Grabbing them, he did a slice in the air and heard a weird crack coming from one of them. Gripping his third sword he saw that it had been cracked and was slowly falling apart. No surprise though, the past two years he had been ruthless in using it, but he hadn't been using it for a while, so why now? He shrugged and then got a towel and wiped his sweat off; the swordsman then grabbed all three swords and walked over to Yuki's little 'shop'.

He didn't even bother knocking and opened the door to see her sleeping on her desk, drool coming from her mouth. The swordsman couldn't help but scoff. While everyone was doing their own hard work (well excluding Luffy), she was sleeping? (**Oh the irony). **

He walked over to her and poked the girl with his cracked sword. "Oi woman." He called out; still no response. "Tch." He scoffed once again and then noticed a book open at her desk; he smirked slightly and then grabbed the book and slammed it against the desk making the blacksmith jolt up.

"Wh-what?!" She called out in surprise; noticing where she was the blacksmith yawned and saw Zoro standing to the side of her; amused at her performance. "Whaddya want Zoro? Disturbing my sleep…" She muttered.

"It's about time you do something here." He stated making Yuki raise a brow.

"Should you be saying that?" She chuckled, stretching her arms in the process. He glared at her and then handed her his sword.

"Here. Fix it. It's cracked for some reason."

"Eh? Really?" Yuki grabbed the sword and unsheathed it. Indeed, it was cracked- not that bad though. "But you haven't even used it…" She murmured confused while Zoro nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah I don't know why."

"Hm… those two years I fixed up this sword so many times because you used it so bad and it isn't the highest quality…. But how come now…? Oh wait! Did you clean them regularly?" She turned around in her spinning chaired and eyed the swordsman whose eyes widened slightly.

"Shit." He realized.

"Zoro!" Yuki laughed. "I told you to clean this one even more than the others! Just because we're back together with the rest of the crew doesn't mean you can forget! This one isn't the best quality sword so it rusts easily! How many times have I told you that?" She scolded.

"Yeah, yeah!" Zoro plugged his ears in annoyance. "What's done is done. Just fix it!" He muttered.

"Sure!" The blacksmith cracked her fingers in excitement. "Been a while!" She exclaimed. Zoro raised a brow at the woman.

"_She has weird tastes for a woman…"_ He noted amused. Yuki turned her head and stared at Zoro who looked at her confused.

"What?" He demanded.

"Don't you remember? I don't like it when someone else is where when I'm working with swords or other weapons…"  
"Oh yeah…" the swordsman remembered and sighed. "Just hurry up with it you useless woman. I won't be surprised if you don't remember how to fix it."

"AH? Who's the useless one?!" She now snapped, annoyed.

"You!" He teased and walked away, his hands on the back of his head.

"Bastard…" Yuki muttered. "I don't sleep as much as you!" She called out. Though, Zoro just ignored her and sat outside her door.

After a while, when he was just about to drift to sleep, he heard a shriek. His eyes opened immediately and he grabbed his two swords, wondering where the girlish scream came from.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" A mumble could be heard from Yuki's 'shop' and Zoro opened the door to see Yuki on the floor stomping her foot on the floorboard in frustration.

"What happened?" He asked, no hint of worry was shown in his voice but it was obvious he was worried. Yuki turned around and glared at the swordsman.

"Nothing! Go away!" She demanded, hiding her foot.

"I don't wanna." Zoro replied, now amused; he noticed she got hurt on her toes.

"Damn you…" She hissed and then put her foot in front of her; her toe was bleeding pretty badly and her nail of her big toe was gone. "Stupid metal…" Yuki groaned.

"See? Your skills are getting rusty themselves." Zoro noticed while he got another glare.

"Shut up! No their not! This stupid metal thing just fell on my foot while I was putting it down on the floor!" She defended herself.

"If you say so!" Zoro smirked.

"Go away Zoro! I'm not in a good mood!"

"Nah, I'll just stick around here."  
"No! You useless swordsman!" She got the hammer that she used to flat out the swords and threw it towards the green head. His eyes widened as he moved his head instantly; the hammer missing him by a hair.

"What the hell was that, woman?!" He demanded, now getting up in her face. "You tryna kill me?!"  
"That'd be better!" She pouted. "I'm not in a good mood! And you know what happens when I'm frustrated!"

"I don't give a fuck! You threw a damn hammer at my head!" He stomped over to her and noticed he stepped on something .Looking down he noticed he stepped on the blacksmith's same foot and same toe that had gotten hurt. Zoro heard a little whimper coming from the girl and moved his foot back. "S-Sorry…" He muttered guiltily.

"You bastard!" She yelped and threw many hammers at the man who ran away closing the door.

"Wh-What the hell is up with that woman?! Is she on her period or something?!" He gasped for breathe.

"NAMI-SWAAAN, YUKI-CHWAAN, ROBIN-CHWAAN~ IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Sanji's voice was heard throughout the ship. "The rest of you bastards come here or you won't get anything." He added. Everyone happily ran towards the kitchen, excluding Yuki. The whole crew sat down and Luffy began eating instantly when Sanji stopped his captain.

"Oi shitty captain! Wait until Yuki-chwan gets here!" He ordered, kicking him on the head.

"Oh c'mon Sanji! I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

"Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her all day…" Nami noticed sitting at the table.

"Don't worry about that stupid woman…" Zoro muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ah?! What was that marimo!? What'd you do to Yuki-chwan?!"  
"I didn't do shit! She tried to murder me with a damn hammer!" He defended himself.

"EH? Why?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
"Cause she hurt her toe or some shit and her nail came off; and then I stomped on her foot."  
"That's horrible!" Everyone gasped, blaming the swordsman.

"A-AH?! Why are you on her side?! She tried to hit me on the head with a damn hammer!"

"Zoro! Go apologize!" Luffy ordered. "And bring Yuki here so I can eat!" His true intentions showed.  
"Hell no!" Zoro scoffed grabbing some booze but was stopped by Sanji's foot.

"Stupid Marimo! How dare you step on a lady's foot! And when it's hurt!" The cook glared.

"Shut up ero-cook! Just get Chopper to heal her or something!"  
"I'll do that, but you should apologize…" Chopper joined in, agreeing with Sanji. The rest of the crew nodded their heads and the swordsman gulped.

"Fine! You shitty crew!" He cursed and walked off.

"Ara, he seems quite angry…" Robin mused.

"He's always like that sis, he'll be fine soon enough." Franky laughed.

"Yohhohohoho Zoro-san has it hard doesn't he?" Brook hummed.

"I kinda feel bad for him though…." Usopp sweat-dropped.

"He deserves it!" Nami laughed. "Now let's just start eating!" She told everyone and Sanji agreed instantly.

"YES NAMI-SWAN~" He cooed.

\(ºoº)/

"Oi woman!" Zoro called out, outside of the blacksmith's room; no response. He then knocked loudly, "OI WOMAN!" Still no response. He cursed and slammed the door open revealing a sleeping Yuki. "What the hell?! You're sleeping again?!" He cursed but then noticed his sword all fixed. "She finished it already?" He noticed and then felt a little guilty. _"Damn it's still her fault though! Why the hell do I have to feel guilty?!"_ He cursed his conscious and then grabbed his swords. Sighing, he looked from the corner of his eye and patted the blacksmith's head.

"Sorry…" He muttered and then walked off. A slight smile came from Yuki's face as she turned her head to sleep even more.

**That's it for now~ lol is that Zoro/Yuki fluff? Hahaha! Though I don't plan on them getting together… unless YOU guys want me to? :) Oh so I have a request! I'm in writers block at the moment for this story and I want you guys to tell me what I should do for this story! Should I make her fall in love with someone else? Or make something else happen? :D Just some ideas will help~ Please review and until next time ^^**


End file.
